kya hua tere waada
by katiiy
Summary: different concept with pain of love check this out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys no no no chapel math pekna patha hai bahut sari stories pending hai zaroor continue karungi bus yeh idea bahut din se dimag pe gum rahi hai apne apko control nahi karparhi thi issliye…**

**Yeh story ek investigative tragedy hai aur romance bi hai meri line hai yar kaise bulsakthi hoon mei… do track hogi ek duo no ka jaise swetha ne suggest ki, dusri sare officers kon kon hai wo age patha chalega**

**Basically yeh ek aise kahani jho ek ladki ka hai jisko cid se koi lena dena nahi per fate aise hai ki wo cid mei faz jathi hai…. cid ki sare log isse juda hui hai dost se dushman tak so the track mixed with emotions, investigations ect **

**Agar pasand hai tho boldena…. Aur rajvi fans I am sorry mei iss mei apko hurt kar rahi hoon per pakka ek story rajvi ki naam per just support mei in this one guys **

**Enough of my bhak bhak ab go and enjoy the fic **

**In airport**

The team was in airport in search of most powerful terrorist, everyone were busy as passengers dispatched from local flight, they were moving here and there, the sudden unexpected burst of firing made the cops alert, the counter fire were back but thing went wrong was the spot passengers crossed. Firing crossed over the passenger who is young girl of 19 years, when the team noticed purvi jumped over her, bullet hit her neck near collar bone, the girl panicked she was blank for few minutes as she too got scartches when she fell on ground

The pretty girl was quite recovered from the scenario, helped herself to get a taxi to carry the person who saved her life, the taxi rushed to hospital, it's not hard for the hospital person to get who the brave cop is, they took her in operation theater as soon as doctor informed cid they reached hospital

Doc: suniye ab inki kafi blood loss hui hai, hume urgently A+ ka blood chayiye (before the team could take mobile for arrangement, a tiny voice interpreted)

Girl: kya mei blood donate karsakthi hoon (her Hindi was good enough which clearly shown the trace she could not be a north Indian with her ascent, may be from region of southern part of country)

Doc: kya apka blood group A+ hai (the girl shook her head in no)

Girl: meri group O- hai (doc mind struck her blood group was universal giver, the basic knowledge of science made the doc smile he shook his head and some basic test took before the transfusion, as the girl was too weak she was admitted just for routine checkup)

The team still waits for purvi to open her eyes, sachin came to ot and joined everyone the surgery was successful, it's quite basic one as doc assured them

**On other side in girls room**

Guy roaming to and foe, continuously scolding the young girl, who is lying in bed not even paying slight pinch of attention towards his words concentrating on the game which she is playing for longtime with head down

Guy: samjthe kya hai apne apko haan, tume kissne bulaya yahan, meine kaha na mei kud aneki koshis karunge phir tum itni ziddi kyun hai (still he didn't receive the attention he deserved for... this is the limit, he tapped his boots shoe hard on floor, she saw him in corner of eyes got his continues stare on her, she gave a sheepish smile)

Girl: tum mujse bath kar rahe the (all innocently)

Guy (irritated): nahi tho mei iss 4 dewaron se bath kar rahe the jho mujpe ab hass rahe hai (she once again gave her puppy look, he can't stay anger, how can he after receiving that look, he started with soft tone) baby tum mere bath kyun nahi samaj rahe ho haan (he signed and sat in front of her, in bed)

She smiled to see him pleading, opened her arms as if inviting him for hug like a kid, he signed and hugged her back, she gripped his neck, he smiled as he know she will do something like this which make him melt once again, this is how their long relationship works out, she is too young for such a thing, but he have no idea how she got maturity to handle such unique thing for her age of girl can't do. She looked him with both hands in ears

Girl: sorry na rajat

rajat (with a sign): patha hai ek minute keliye dil ruk gay jab muje patha chala tum bi airport mei the tab jab attack hua tha, pir iss halat mei tum blood donate karne chaligay huh

Girl: yar jo meri jaan bachayi thi usski jan ko kathra tho mei aise bait kar dekunge kya, ek cid officer hokar aise kehneki sharam nahi ayi tuje (he just noticing her drama)

Rajat: acha meine tho kaha na mei 15 min atha hoon donate karne fir teri jaldi kya thi haan(he asked raising his eyebrow)

Girl: yar acha chod na itni mehene bath mile hai, tu hai ki muje daat rahe hai, how rude (she pouted, rajat just smiling with antics)

rajat: acha, ab mei discharge papers lekar atha hoon, fir ghar jake batata hoon tuje (he smirk, She blushed) usse pehele tum kuch kaalo (she started something but he cut off, with strict voice) no ab koi bahana nahi mei juice lakar atha hoon, tuje peena hi padega, samji (she shook her head unwillingly, he left the room after patting her cheeks, she signed and once again started to concentrate her mobile)

suddenly the acp of cid headed towards the her room in order to thank her, as basic courtesy of getting his officer to hospital and donating blood he noticed the girl, he can't imagine, she could be so young, girl of her 20 did something matured, she looked cute with brown eyes and long hair, slim, with sweet smile wearing a dress to her knees, but in no case looking awkward or spoil brat by structure, still the girl could not get who are they as she is not matured enough to recognize that the girl who helped her could be a cop.

Acp: hello beta

Girl(smile): hello uncle ("uncle" she addressed him as uncle very casually, acp always heard official address of sir from people, he smiled to get something lovingly so he don't want the sweet tone to get scared of their provision decided to skip the part)

Acp: mere naam pratuman hai (the duo smiled as they got acp, the girl looked him with smile) aur mei thanks kehene aya yahan

Girl: thanks (confusingly) kissliye?

Acp: oh ap humari beti ki jaan bachaya na issliye

Girl: wo didi hi meri jaan bachaya I have to thank her (all smiled with her innocence, she puzzled)

Acp: acha beta apki naam kya hai aur ap kahanse ayi ho

Girl: ji meri naam _**kaira**_ hai, aur mei Bangalore se ayi hoon yahan apne b..(she stopped as rajat never let anyone know about their relationship and feels shy to do so, he maintained all this secretly, she never forced him in anyway) dost se milne ayi thi yahan

Acp: acha agar ap bataya tho hum apko apke dost ke pass chod detha hoon koi naam address hai apke pass

Kaira(smiled): jee nahi wo yahan hi hai humari liye j.. (suddenly their attention got turned to voice)

Rajat: jaan tume apple juice chayiye ya orange (he came in without noticing the people who just looking him in shock, when he noticed others presence, looked from the juice container, he stood stunned in his place searching for satisfying answer)

Girl: agaya (she smiled while others fixed their stare on him)

Rajat(stammering): sir… ap…yahan(the girl looked them)

Abhijeet(with smile) actually kaira hi hai purvi ki blood donate kiya, issliye humne socha ek thanks bolde, acha rajat tum isse kaise janthe ho, ek min ho tum hi hai wo dost jiske baramei yeh batarahi thi (rajat looked her she smiled, rajat just smiled as he know she said him friend only to get ride his embrace in front of others)

Acp: acha ab hum chalte hai , ap apni dyan rakna beta (she smiled and waved them bye, they got new experience as someone is waving for them, acp too waved back, she once again settled herself comfortably)

Rajat (took deep breath): yeh lo yeh orange juice pio ab (she made a face, he smiled and pulled her in side hug she rested her head, he held glass and making her sip it, she drank on whole all the while cursing making weird face)

Kaira: chiii… yeh konsi juice hai itna meeta

Rajat: yar tum jaise duniya mei sab nahi hongi orange juice mei chinni dalthi hi hai (she gave weird look) tike ab tum rest karo mei shyam ake tuje ghar lejathi hoon

Kira: kuch der aur nahi rehsakthi

Rajat: tume patha hai meri kaam hai hi aise, muje ab jana hai bureau (she shook her head he griped her hands) I am sorry but you know na I love you so much hmm (she saw in eyes and shook her head once again he rested her forehead on hers) jaldi aneki koshis kartha hoon (kissed her forehead she smiled he went from room)

**In bureau **

Everyone were busy in discussing case, rajat joined them, they were sincerely investigating about murder, every officer were engaged in their own work, at evening they find the case solved, still paper work has to be get complete, rajat after engaged his juniors in work himself went to hospital to pick his girl up, she already got discharged herself and waiting for him, waved hey while sitting in bed, nurse was taking discharge papers for doctors signature

Rajat came and hugged her, about to take seat near bed she pulled him, made sit in bed, he smiled wrapped his hands around her

Kaira: finally agay tum, kitna late kardiya, itni waqt ke bath discharge papers kaise tayar karthe haan

Rajat (wrapping hands more comfortably): kyun ki muje patha hai meri jaan mei anese pehele discharge paper tayar karke rakegi jispe muje sign karneki alawa koi kaam nahi bachi hogi haina (he said while tickling her, she is laughing hard) hai…. Na

Kaira: rajat chodo muje haha….hahaha…ra…. (Their romance was disturbed by nurse who gave discharge paper, rajat took kaira to home)

Before she got down from car he took her in arms, came to front door, and looked her in the order to ask to open door

Kaira: chabi kahan hai

Rajat: hmm mera pant pocket mei…. (He gave a smirk)

Kaira: acha pir muje neeche utaro aur kud leo pocket se (she said convincingly)

Rajat: nahi… tu kud lege nahi tho humese koi bi andar nahi jasakthe (he said orderly, she signed took key from his pocket, while laughing tickling him knottily) baby kya kar rahi hai tu d…dek mei…mei giradungi…tume (they entered home all laughing rajat finally thrown her in couch… laughing hard)

Rajat took a bottle of water from fridge and drinking it all the while keeping his gun in safe place and keys on table, she just lay in couch hanging her legs in handle and looking his each move Kenly, rajat who noticing her silently came and sat in couch while dragging her up till his chest and hugged her from back rested his hands in belly, she rested her back on him and joined her hands in belly, and lay in couch, he kissed her shoulder

Kaira: rajat, mei ab 20 saal ki hochuki hoon

Rajat: hmm muje patha hai, tho kya hua

Kaira(turned her head towards him): mujse shadi kab karoge tum (he left her with jerk, she looked him)

Rajat: ab tume shadi ki kyal kahan se ayi haan, pehele apni graduation pura kar, fir masters apply karthe hai usse pehele tum iss faltu bath ko math socho

Kaira: per muje koi masters nahi karni hai, tume patha hai mei tujse shadi karna chati hoon waise tum bi mujse shadi karna chata hai na, agar tume yeh kayal tho nahi ki tum muje chod dungi

Rajat(frustrated): kaira pagal jaise math socho tume patha hai mei bi tumse shadi karna chata hoon

Kaira: fir problem kya hai (she asked him looking in eyes)

Rajat: dekho ab tum bahut choti hai iss sab kaliye, shadi ki itni jaldi kya hai tume haan atleast masters tho karlo, agar tume muje leke koi shak hai tho dyan se suno mei pehele bi tumare tha age bi rahuga, ab yeh sab sochna band karo aur chalo dinner karne chalte hai, mei change karke atha hoon (he went before she can say anything, she looked the closed door for few second,took deep breath and went to guest room to change)

She came back in tang top and jean, he joined her they drive for nearby restaurant they had their dinner in full silence rajat held her hand, and she just concentrated on her dinner

Rajat: kaira dek meri bath samajneki koshsis karo (he tried his best finally his effort fulfilled she smiled they went to home)

**In duo house**

Abhijeet roaming here and there, on the while scolding his younger brother who sat in couch with head down, abhijeet fiery eyes were fixed on him he looked down with guilt very rare occasion he meet the fiery eyes immediately look down

Abhijeet: tum ek cid officer ho isska matlab yeh nahi ki tum jho bi karo sab sahi hai

Daya: abhijeet wo meine suna ki

Abhijeet: bus daya mei mantha hoon _**abha**_ teri behen hai aur tum usse bahut pyar karthi ho, isska matlab yeh thodi na hai ki tum ek prank call kaliye bina bataya aise katharnak jagape akele jaogi

Daya: abhi yar jab muje abha ki kidnapping call agaya tho muje samaj mei nahi aya mei kya karon

Abhijeet: yeh bi sochunga nahi ki abha sach mei kidnap hui ya nahi, tum kud ek cid officer ho tume laktha hai ek police wale ko kidnap karna asan kaam hai, daya abha ek police officer hai wo ab bhi bacchi nahi hai. Patha hai kitna tension hogay jab hume patha chala ki tum wahan gaya haan. Pura plan change karne pada tumare wajase.

Daya: sorry boss

Abhijeet: dekho daya abha humari behan hai usse kuch hua wo muje bi asar padega. Per yeh bi sach hai daya ki tum mera jaan hai, tum bath ko samjtha kyun nahi(he sat next to daya who is in sofa, lightly placed his one hand in daya's cheek), tumara bewakoofi ki wajase mei itni saalo se palaya bache ki gawa nahi desakthi samji tum (daya can feel the pain in abhijeet's eyes the fear of losing him someone who is his reason to his existence, his smile in happiness, his smooth in pain) tum meri takat hai daya per yeh bi sach hai ki tumhi meri kamsoori bi (he can see the tears in abhi eyes)

Daya(holding his hands): I am really sorry boss mei kabhi aise kuch nahi karunga jiske wajase tume duk hoge (he just hugged his bro tightly with which abhijeet felt snooth and comfort that his brother is with him, his soul is in his arms safe and secure nothing takes him away from him not even fate can do it)

Abhijeet(with choked voice): aise kabhi math karna(he said while caressing his hairs, both buddies found some unknown pleasure in the hug a smooth feel a strength a bond a love with each other, they apart for sometime)

Daya: boss wo mei kuch kehna chata hoon (abhijeet paid much attention as his words are so sincere may be some important plan of those criminals, the sharp cid officer came to exist and sat in front of him with cid officer mood )

Abhijeet: bol daya, kuch zaroori tho acp sir ko bi bulao kya (he took phone)

Daya: nahi boss tum kafi hai (his words were sincere, abhijeet fixed his eyes) wo yeh ki… tum meri daatni itni samay (abhijeet tension were increased he was just thinking did he missed anything in time) tum..

Abhijeet(in tensed voice): bol daya mei kya

Daya: tum kaana banya hotha tho mei kaaliya hothe, bhook lagi hai(his shade turned in to naughty one completely, first abhijeet could not get what he said when he realized, his tension changed into angry)

Abhijeet: daya tume tho (by this time naughty cop were out of his view really laughing and shouting)

Daya: jaldi kaana banale muje bhook lagi hai (abhijeet throw the cushion on him his angriness turned into sweet smile covered his lips shook his head in disbelief moved to kitchen)

**a/n guys let see I introduce this own character, what happen this story who is abha…. How will rajat exposer his relation who is this mystery girl…. Is the story surrounded with number of question if u ppl gave permission to continue then I will if not then I won't plz let me know**

**And I have my exams so I will be absent here for month v can meet in next year hopefully thank u guys don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends so ab next chapter I know bahut late hogay aur sab iss story ko bool bi gayi hoongi so really sry for being late.. iss kahani mei rajat ke sath ek oc hai, i like to clear you iss kahani ki lead ek normal ladki hai jho bahut choti umar ki weak aur bind on fate hai as i said kahani uspe hai aur koi hero chayiye issliye rajat ko chuna as he is my fav... i dont want to show purvi as so week, agar ap chahe tho u r free to imagine purvi in place of kaira... iss naya pair mei koi shikaya hai tho batana**

**kaira: yeh character ek suspense filled girl with dark secrete, story prolog with lot of twist and turn enjoy karna **

**In car**

A girl sat in back seat rested herself comfortably, thinking about the love of her life to rule her in dream, and let the driver control the car… with a smile she engrossed in the dream, she smiled on remembering the each movement spent with him, she is mad on thought she is going to meet him with in few hours after 1 week.. Her thought was interpreted by car driver

Driver: abba mam… laktha hai check post ane wale hai ap thoda rukiye mei deke atha hoon (she nodded)

After sometime she reached her quarters, simply laid down thinking about his man, when she received call of the person who she respect like her father

Person: hello abba! Bachu tum ghar agay na

Abba: aare abhi darling (smile crept on his face, she is so cute, her cuteness will melt him) itni chinta kyun hai, mei senior inspector abhijeet aur daya ki behen hoon inspector abba naam hai meri, muje dek ke na sher bi bag jayegi

Abhijeet(laughing): haan meri choti abba ko dekar sher bi bag jayege, per yeh chuva hi bath maan ko tayar hi nahi hai, humesha usse darethe rahthe hai jisse deke meri choti abba apni bhai ki peat ke peeche chup jathe hai haina (he said in teasing tone)

Abba(fake angry): bhai…. Ap bahut bure hai, mei ab chuva ko deke darthe nahi,

Abhijeet(raising eyebrows): really?

Abba(trying to makeup): haan… haan…bachpan mei aise hothe hoga mei ab badi hogay hoon

Abhijeet: acha ek hafthe mei badi hogay meri abba, jab tak muje yaad hai pechele hafthe bi meri peeche chup chupke uss chuva hunt kar rahi thi meri sherni

Abba: bhaiiiii

Abhijeet: acha! Acha gussa nahi… ab sojao kal bath karthe hai tike… good night..

Abba: haan good night…

Abhijeet smiled, no matter how much he bark at daya, at corner of heart he always worry about little sister safety and make sure before going bed both his bro and sis are in safe place or not more than a cid officer as he elder brother his duty to worry about the younger siblings, he with smile went to his room

**In abhijeet room**

His fone beeped, his face curved with smile as he know whose message is it could be, he with a smile remaining in face opened the now popped message in his mobile…

"_Good night abhijeet"- tarika ji_

the message make his night, after hectic day checking out his brother, this is the only message which remains for himself to forget all other think this is the quite few hours which he take to think about himself and relation he shares with this beautiful lady who never had any complaints on him, after his reply with smile laid down in bed

**Next day morning**

**In rajat house:**

Rajat got up from bed, he remembered about his girlfriend, rajat like her lot, he being in his twenty seven fell in love with girl in her twenty, they shared seven years difference, but he can't stop himself from falling in love with her…. her face flashed his facecovered with smile and got freshup, and went to kitchen

Rajat was surprised, as his kitchen not look like his kitchen anymore, it looked so neat and tidy, he cleared his vision, he saw a girl in patiyala and salwar cooking , smile crept in his face, he hugged her from back, she smiled

Rajat: good morning miss:newyork

Kaira: good morning commander (with smile) coffee piyo ge (rajat shook his head she offered coffee cup) chalo jaldi fresh hojao nasta bi karege

Rajat: yar ek bath batao, itni choti umar mei wo bi newyork mei pali badi hokar tum yeh sab kaise sikiho

Kaira(with smile): sab umar ki hisab se nahi chalta inspector sab, kuch bath aise bi hothe hai jho halat hume sikadethe…

Rajat: kya matlab

Kaira: matlab kuch nahi hai, ab apni kaam karo

Rajat: fir jake mei sojathi hoon, kaana banana keliye itni jaldi uta ab tum ho tho muje kuch achi neend ki sak zaroorath hai (he said hugging and keeping his face in shoulder, they smiled)

After sometime, rajat came down he looked tensed and in hurry too and shouting at someone on fone, angry visibly shifting in face about to leave

Kaira: rajat itni jaldi mei kaha jarahi hai, naasta tho karke jao

Rajat: muje bahut kaam hai ab muje nikalna hai, muje nahi chayiye nasta (he barked)

Kaira: aare aise kaise, thoda tho kaake jao, mei kiladun (she bought bite in front, rajat just spilled all his tension on her)

Rajat (pushed her hands): dekho tume kaana hai tho jake kaalo kamka mere demag math kaao (she was hectic with his shout)

Kaira: rajat

Rajat(in peak of stress): kya rajat… yahan sab aise hi hoga, mei kao ya na kao yeh mera marzi,(he throw his one shock he shouted at her) yeh kya yahan ek bi cheez nahi milrahi hai kissne kaha tume sab arrange karne keliye yeh mere ghar hai yahan wahi hoga jho mei chata hoon, tume yahan rahna hai tho aise hi raho nahi tho chali jao… ab jao yahan se (he shouted at her)

She went to the cupboard in front of him took the pair of shocks places it in table, went inside, with moist eyes, rajat was about to follow her, but he received a call and went for work

**On other side **

Shreya about to leave for work, someone stopped his bike in right front of her, she jerked came back normal, when she saw the person, he flashed his evergreen smile

Shreya: daya mei tho dar hi gayi thi (she hit in arms)

Daya: acha ab muje marthe rahege ya fir bike pe bi baitige hume bureau bi jani hai

She sat at back and hugged him all tight, he gave a kiss to knuckles and started their ride.

**On lab**

Abhijeet(flirting): tarika ji, (she looked him) iss talwar jaise aake jho muje bar bar apki pass keech rahe hai, muje ek jagase hila nahi derahe hai

Abhijeet held her hand, she shivered and blushed lightly, her pink cheeks turned darker with his killing look, he gave a kiss in hands, tarika shivered, about to drag his kiss, they stopped by flash of camera they sprang apart, abhijeet gave an irritated look towards the door were Nikhil, vineet, abha, all other junior standing

Abha(irritatedly): kya yar Nikhil kitni bar kaha tere fone ki flash off karke rako deka ab hogay na sare kaam sathya naash, meri bhaiya bhabi ki romance band hogay (tarika blushed with word bhabi)

Abhijeet: acha sab tere khel hai, tume mei chodunga nahi

Abha: bhai chodo meine kuch nahi kiya

Suddenly lab door was opened, rajat came in hurry, and he was shocked to see the scene, he was breath less

Rajat(catching his breath): abha tum tik ho

Abhijeet(confused): isse kya hoga

Rajat: sir muje ek call aya ki abha wo mission se wapas nahi aya, issliye mei thodke bureau aya (but he stopped with loud laugh of abha)

Abhijeet: tho sab teri plan hai! Kal daya aur aaj rajat…

Rajat: tumari dimag tik hai kya, patha hai mei kitni dargay, you are impossible (he turned his face)

Abha: aww sorry yar rajat! Meine bus Mazak kiya, tum tho serious hogay, chal aja meri sath tum bahut hot ho ek coffee ke sath cool hoja (she pulled him towards her all left lab, abhirika smiled to see them)

Tarika: bahut pyari lag rahe hai na dono

Abhijeet: haan bilkul humare tara (she blushed and he grinned)

**Outside**

Abha: ab muje bhook bi lagi hai, chalo na naastha karthe hai

Rajat mind flashed with the word nastha he completely forgot about the girl, whom he barked at without any fault, he felt really guilty, sorry for his act… but problem his, he always remained boss in his relationship, his ego will get hurt to ask sorry

Rajat: abha, muje kuch kaam hai, tum jao aur naasta karo mei thodi der mei milthi hoon tuje

Abha: per rajat (he left his place before she could say something) uff yeh rajat be na

Rajat drove to hope, hoping that everything would get sort out, still his heart pouncing, he too can show all his frustration to only the people whom he feels his own, but without guilt shouting at someone is not good to do with, with clusture of thoughts he stood in front of his house, opened and went in, silently as gentle as cat paw, he went to guest room

**In guest room:**

He saw her lying in bed, browsing something, her face was completely wet she is lost to care about anything or anyone who now came and stood in doorway, he felt bad, he with light step moved and lied beside her she was lying in oneside turning to left, circled his arms in waist, she realized his touch, she smiled lightly

Rajat: gussa ho (she shook her head in no) muje patha hai mei aise nahi chillana chayiye tha, kissi aur ki gussa ko tumpe utar diya

Kaira(smile): koi bath nahi… I can understand (he smiled)

Rajat(pulling her close): acha kya kar rahe ho, kya dekrahe ho dekao (he pulled her laptop, which remain in website of apartment for rent, he felt pinch) ab tak gussa haina

Kaira: aise koi bath nahi hai(she took deep breath) deko rajat tum bhale gussa mei kaha ho fir bi jho tum kaha wo bath tho sach haina, yeh ghar tumara hai mei yaha aise rahnahi sakthi, waise bi agar koi muje yahan dekenge tho kya jawab dungi, kya kehke introduce karengi muje (she placed her palm in cheeks)

Rajat: baby plz

Kaira: plz muje samjneki koshis karo (after much discussion)

Rajat: tike tumari marzi, per mei kud tum rahne keliye ek safe jaga dooththa hoon, tab tak wait karsakthi na (he said in sad growl, she hugged him)

**Back to bureau:**

abhijeet: tarika aaj tumne deka abha aur rajat ko.

Tarika: bahut pyar hai dono (she smiled)

Abhijeet: tume kya lakatha hai hum iss baremei dono se bath karni chayiye

Tarika: mei rajat se bath karthi hoon, waise ab meri bhai ki riste meri nanan se hogi tho aur kushi ki cheez kya hoga (she stopped when she realized what she said and blushed abhijeet with smirk hugged her)

**At evening:**

Tarika was very excited to talk about abha, rajat was very good friend of abha, in this 6 month of his transfer, his bro was free with anyother girl except her is only abha. Rajat came and sat next to her with coffee, both sat in comfortable silent, slowly rajat initiated

Rajat: tarika, tume kaira ki baremei patha hai

Tarika(after thinking while): kaira… hmm wahi ladki na jho tumari dost, abhijeet bataya uske baremei, per mei hi seminar meitha ki usse deknahi paya, kaise hai wo

Rajat: wo ab tikhai, waise kya aaj ghar ayege usse milne

Tarika: kya wo tumare ghar mei rah rahe hai, per tum kissbi ladki ko aise…

Rajat: tarika… kaira meri dost nahi meri girlfriend hai, usse mei bahut pyar kartha hoon (he said in single breath) we are in relationship for past 1year

Tarika(with wide eyes): kya… (She don't know how to react, she was planning something but fate had different in store)

Rajat: tarika mei kaira ko 2 saal pehle Bangalore mei mila, ek businessman ki khoon honeke karan uss case humare pass aya, issliye unke 18 saal beti kaira newyork se india aya, pehle hum usse dekar confuse hogay ki wo yeh sab samjege kaise. You know what tarika usski maturity aur the way she handled department ki sare officers heran hogay, hum socha bi nahi ek 18 saal ki ladki itni matured hosakthi hai…

Tarika looking him, with cluster of thoughts still decided to listen him

Rajat: janbin ke bath patha chala ki business competitor ne mara hai unne aur kaira ki jaan ko bi kathara hai, issliye usski protection ke zimadari mera hogay, mei usse mere ghar leagay… dekthe dekthe patha hi nahi chala ki kab usspe pyar agay

Tarika:kaira ki pariwar…

Rajat: uski maa bachpan mei hi gusar agay aur papa 2 saal pehle, ab uski iss duniya mei mere alawa koi nahi hai, kaira ek shant aur samajdar ladki hai, kabi awaz bi ucha karke bath karne nahi atha hai usko, moom jaise dil hai (but tarika lost in her own thoughts, rajat shook her, she came back from thought) kya bath hai tarik kiss kyal mei dubi hui ho

Tarika: nahi kuch nahi

Rajat: fir chale….

Tarika: kahan?

Rajat: kaira ko dekne, wo mei pehle usse apni behen se milvana chati hoon (tarika smiled, and they went to his house)

**In rajat house**

Tarika and rajat went in, tarika was not found of rajat idea, how he can fall in love with some girl that too she is so young it may be crush for her, she was confused she can't accept the fact of someone being so matured in his twenty, she herself figured some imaginary figure

Tarika heard some noise over kitchen and shouting of a guy and girl, which made her look confused, as rajat said she is alone in house then who could the guy be, voices

Guy(in husky tone): wow… you are so hot… (Girl laugh) itni soft, maan kartha hai aise chute rahe tume… bus ek bar tume taste karde na (they heard some lick voice,with glass break sound)

rajat ran to kitchen, he saw a guys who licking his figure which dipped in chocolate and a hot chocolate cake next to him

Rajat: kaira, tum tik ho (he was asking her, who was busy in collecting the glass piece)

Kaira: nahi age math aao glass piece hai,(looking boy) issliye kaha uss cake ko touch math karo ab deka (the boy looked guilt) dono hall mei jao (the guy and rajat came out of kitchen when tarika saw him she was surprised)

Tarika: vineet tum

Vineet: hey tarika! Tum yahan, oh rajat sir ke sath aye ho

Rajat: usse chodo pehle yeh batao ki tum yahan kya kar rahe ho, abi tak mission ki report bi nahi kiya seeda yaha agay

Vineet: wo kya haina sir, jab muje patha chala ki yeh yahan aye hai raha nahi gay issliye pehle iss milne chali agay (to escape from constant look) aare tarika tum kadi kyun ho baito na

Vineet/rajat(sametime): baby zara tarika keliye pani lekar ana (rajat glared at vineet who looked with fuz gay look)

Tarika: rajat vineet ko kaise patha uske baremei

Rajat: tarika, vineet bi mere sath iss case ko assist karraha tha Bangalore mei, kaira aur vineet bahut ache aur karib dost hai

Vineet: haan she is my darling

Rajat: wo meri girlfriend hai, mere samne usse baby, darling kya hai yeh sab

Vineet(confidently): sir apke pehle mei usse darling bularahi hoon, pehle rights mera hai

Tarika noticed a figure in salwar kamez of pink color with hair in light bun supported with chines clip, with mascara in eyes, she looked more beautiful, carrying plate with glasses

Kaira: dono ek minute keliye be chup honge, (vineet tried to protest) chup yehlo tumare cake

Vineet: thanks, chalo baby bye ab muje jana hai, bye sir! Bye tarika (both smiled)

Kaira: vineetaa ek min ruko. Yeh lo (she gave a box) tumari dinner meine already pack kardiya

Vineet: oh sweetheart this why I love you so much (he hugged her gently and both waved bye)

Rajat: ab tho mere liye time hai apke pass, muje apko kisse milvana hai (she smiled) innse milo yeh hai meri behen tarika aur tarika yeh hai kaira meri girlfriend(kaira looked him with wide eyes, he kissed in forehead she smiled and said Namaste)

Tarika: rajat tumne kaha yeh NRI hai, mei kuch aur socha

Kaira(smiled): apne kya socha, ek short dress pehenke boy cut karke makeup mei apni chera karab karki koi honge ya fir lollipop ki sath teddy bear ke sath kealne wali

Tarika: nahi wo newyork return aur bas 20 saal hui tho (she embarrassingly shook her head in yes)

Kaira (laughed): I have to say ab bahut sare film dekrahe hai, NRI hui tho kya hua bharatvasi hi hoon na. (tarika smiled)

Rajat: meine bataya na tarika you cant predict her, acha chalo mei fresh hokar atha hoon, tum dono bathe karo

Kaira: chaliye mei dinner prepare kardethi hoon

Tarika: nahi uske zaroorath nahi hai mei..(she cut off)

Kaira: I am not that bad cook you can trust me

Tarika: tike (with one condition, kaira passed question look) mei bi chalungi tumari sath madat karne

Kaira: pleasure is mine

Both talked about manything, rajat was absolutely right she is matured then her age, tarika liked her company she is positive and energetic, and soft, then all sat in table to have dinner

Tarika: wah.. such mei bahut acha kaana banaya, zaroor teri maa achi cook huihongi, issliye itni achi kaana banana sikadiya (kaira gave sad smile)

Kaira: meine bi suna hai meri maa bahut ache kaana banathi hai, kaash muje bi unse kuch sikne ki moka milhui tho, laktha hai meri kissmat utni achi nahi thi (tarika looked confused rajat gave comfort look) wo meri maa meri 5va saal mei hume chodkar chali gay

Tarika: I am so sorry (she smiled)

Then once again they had a chit chat, and spent beautiful night, tarika left for home, rajat stopped on way

Rajat: tarika tum kuch bath karne wale thena batao kya bath hai (tarika looked rajra)

Tarika: nahi wo kuch kaas nahi (she left with smile)

**Ab kya hoga, kya iss bath abhrika ki riste pe asar padega, kissko support karege tarika… **

**Next chapter mei pakka dareya scene hogi so zaroor batana kaise hai yeh chapter… thanks for all those reviews.. read and review this chapter too **

**Signing of katiiy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of waada, read and review, I am really sad with less review**

**a/n: here I am going to show different angle of daya, don't mistake me mei bi bahut bade fan hoon daya ka, per iss mei wo bura nahi bus na samaj hai… plz padke muje chapel math marna**

**In well furnished apartment (contain matured content not suitable for all age)**

The water sound were continuously splashing, the hush of shower could not help to conceal, the morn voice, as the intensity was more hyper then the hydro city pressure, the warm water were driving trying hard to get into mid of two bodies, which never get a chance to do so, with height of disappointment the running water just wet the back of two, the disappointment is unnoticed by this intense couple, which was one well build masculine body round up in slim feminine figure, the way his touch making her to go mad, he is not gentle harsh enough to make the move into more wild, her legs are losing power being in strong arms, when he realized it left her in him, she rounded her legs in his waist, he was still busy in finding her body, still he knows every corner of it, she is moaning, they both got sometime to think, she started with slow voice, still managing her every remaining power to get voice, as she is in his hot treatment

Person (still holding his hairs): dayaaaa! (he was much seems to care about any of her call, still manage a small nod, without taking head from neck) kal mammy papa aya hai (now he gave some more attention managed to get pluck out head which buried in her neck moment ago) wo… batarahe the ki badimaa meri liye riste lekar ayehai, sid naam hai uska yahi rahthe hai Mumbai mei (she failed to notice change in man expression who holding her) meri jawab pooch rahe the

That the moment she realized the grip which is really tight its not like passion anymore, the eyes expressed wild and crazy, he pushed her towards wall, a painful scream escaped with the wild dash, the two hands of her were pinned in wall, the bit in neck,the way pulled her skin, it was far away from passion mark, its frustration and madness in bite, she wanted to shout with his look she shut down, he pulled her hair if he is not him in that place, then she would have named it violence, but its him she know he don't know to express his feeling in gentle manner, she was just silent, his hand pulled her from the warm water, with full force she dashed in her soft bed, her eyes filled with tears, its more than painful the pressure

shreya: daya chodiye muje dard horahe hai

Daya(held her hairs): kya jawab diya tumne (she looked confused, he can get her silence in words) rista keliye haan kardi

shreya: nahi mana kardiya

This made a pleasant reaction in his face, a heavenly feeling of calm reaction, he looked her who was already much scare on his approach, he gently leaned and catched her lips, his approach was much soft tremendous change of behavior, but she was literally scared on things his mood and behavior were fluctuating in moment, his rashness next moment softness, they were still not even have clear idea about the relationship they share, she fell in love with him on first site, still he don't have clear picture about his feeling, she got surrender herself to him, she had a strange feeling what if she is nothing but a physical pleasure for him, thoughts were dancing in her mind, he simply enjoying her, thoughts of relationship status was not his coffee anytime, he simply know he feel relax with her, he have strange connection that he don't need to feel guilty to be in bed with her, its just because the girl is she…he feels she is his property but he don't know on what way

shreya: per kitna din chalega aise, kya jawab doon mei (she expressed her worry) aaj tak 10 se zayada rista ko mana kardiya, ab muje nahi lagtha bath ko aur daal poungi

Daya(was really mad, holding hair): kehna kya chati ho tum… uss rista ko maan logi shadi karoge, haan (he shouted, and raised his hands, she shivered to the core, closed her eyes tight)

But what turned the event was unexpected, she felt light and soft muffling voice was echoing in room, her eyes open and widen to see the scene, he was sobbing in corner, she was astonished he was anger before moment but now he is crying like kid, she softly caressed his hairs, he saw her with red eyes, she gently made him lie in bed next to her, he obeyed she made him to suck her bosoms, like a mother do to new visitor of earth just pulling his face close enough by lying in oneside, so gentle and elegant, like frighten child his lips moved, he felt relax, her soft delicate skin the way his lips holding, the way she caressing his hair her other hand was cupping his face, he slept like new born hugging her. she hugged him with relax expression by seeing his calmness

She know well she is only girl whom he engaged with, number of time he was tough with her, barked at her, irritated with her, but he never thought about breakup, not let her leave him, he is confused to name the feeling, she gave a time to name it, which made her to answer many people…

She thought about how she read his dairy and story behind his inner soul was horrible, she was aware about his mother who killed herself when his father married the girl in his daughter age, he was bought up by his sister, but event turned too worse, when his sister committed suicide because he came to know about immaterial relationship,his sister shared with a married man who is father of 3 kids

He was literally scared of feeling "love" he lost most precious women of his life because of the feeling which they naming "love". When she came to know the fear, she decided to give him enough time to love her and trust her, she even extended to core to gain his trust, she never hesitated to surrender herself whenever he wished for, it may be crazy for other, but not for her, she loves him truly, **"the pain of love is pleasure for a lover"**

**In bureau**

All sat and enjoying day, since they don't have much work to do with, decided to visit nearby restaurant to spend quality time as its really rare think in their busy schedule to grab opportunity, abhijeet informed tarika, the oldie duo in meeting which made them as free bird

**In restaurant:**

The guys were sitting, in family table abhirika,dareya,rajat and abha sat next to each other abhijeet gave a pleasant smile to see them, while vineet does not like them to be so close, purvi,vineet,Nikhil,sachin,freddy,pakaj sat opposite to them, they were waiting to give orders back , they get irritated with fact no one came to get order, when daya about to getup, rajat started to cough abha was about to get water one hand came and patted his head by holding glass of water, the hand got him to drink water

Voice: ab tum tik ho(rajat shook head, he recognized the voice, a smile crept in his face, but it vanished when abha hugged him)

Abha: tum tik ho rajat, hospital chale (he with worried eyes turned and saw only smiling face, he just held her hand under table, but it was broken by abhijeet)

Abhijeet: aare kaira tum yahan, tum yahan kaam karthi ho

Kaira: jee aise bi raksakthi hai, waise kya apki order hogay

Abhijeet(irritated): nahi yar iss table ki waiter doond rahe hai patha nahi kahan gayab hua

Kaira: batayiye apki order kya hai (she got everyone order, when abha full of attitude)

Abha: ek minute waiter(kaira stopped, vineet was fuming in anger)

Vineet: kaira naam hai uska

Abha: tho kya hua wo waiter hai tho wahi bulaogi (vineet was about to argue kaira politely)

Kaira: aare vinetaa chillup, waiter hona galat kaam thodi na hai,(turned to abha) kahiye kya madad karsakthi hoon apki

Abha: muje tissues chayiye

Kaira: miljayege(while vineet giving irritated look to rajat who not even taking steps to protest such insult)

But that was a time all attention turned to man who came running towards her, in hurry with much worried and scared by the look he is very clear he is the CEO of the multinational hotel, followed by supervisor

CEO(shouting at supervisor): tume yahan issliye kaam pe raki hai kya yeh bi patha nahi kon ayi hai (all felt proud being cid officers, abha gave attitute look to kaira) tume bath mei nipat lethi hoon,mam hume maaf kardigiye(he in hurry dragged the note form her, this made them confused as he is not talking about them)

An aged man interpreted them

Man (teasingly): kya bath hai multinational hotel ki "**managing director**" jho saal ki best business women, jiske sath har ek forgein aur indian market tieup karnekeliye taraz rahe hai… per wo tho waiters banegai (CEO gave really hard look to supervisor, while all officers stunned with the word managingdirector except rajat and vineet)

Kaira (in calm): humare hotel hai mr:gupta, usmei order lena galat bath thodi na hai..(he was embarrassed, while kaira wore her blazer bought by staff, he felt attitude which gave a smile to see courage)

Ceo: mam meeting ki arrangements hogay

Gupta: kya meeting keliye tayar hai m/s singaniya, competition heavy hai

Kaira: 14 saal se meeting attend kar rahi hoon gupta saab, kabhi nahi hari nahi, ashirwad digiye (she bend, gupta just hugged her, keeping hands on head)

Gupta: dusman se bi dosti karneki kaala koi tumse sikle, per haan mei tough competition zaroor dungi (she smiled) all the best beta... (he went to hall)

Kaira (called one waiter, giving her order book, turned to manager): kaas mehman hai meri, sewa mei kuch kaam nahi padna chayiye (she warned, turning to cid) muje maaf kardigiye foreign dealers ki meeting hai ab muje jana hai (she connected paalm) Namaste.. (all smiled, on her way) vinetaaa zayada aalo math kana allergy hai tume

Vineet: nahi kaogi baba… sabke samne tho vinetaa math bulaya karo ladki naam lakthi hai (she giggled and went)

Abhijeet(seeing her murmured): kuch tho hai iss aako mei, mei kahi tho deka hai iss chamak ko, kon hogi yeh (he immersed in pool of thoughts)

On other end when she was about to get in to lift, someone pulled her in hug and slammed her in wall, giving kiss in forehead

Person: I love you

Kaira(smiled): I love you rajat (kissed his both cheeks)

She went in lift while rajat and gang went to bureau….

**a/n: okay ab muje chappal se maar milne wali hai daya ko aise dikanekeliye so I am ready to run, ab kya hoga dareya ki relationship…. Sab ki riste ko daaov pe lagaliya meine, ruko bhai abi confusion ki shurvath hai ab bahut hai deknekeliye** ,**running out of time kissne be review kiya thank you soo much**

**aur romance kissko acha nahi laga tho plz muje maaf karna**

**but less reviews really discouraging me, I am really sad **

**signing of katiiy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends here is wadaa and thanks for the heart melting response I am glad and melted with the reviews thank u soooooooooo much**

The day went normal, kaira came home before time and she prepared a dinner, made other house chorus which rajat never seems paid any attention before, she finished all her work and cleaned the house as it is holi tomorrow.

Then she went to kitchen to prepare coffee for herself as its just 9 now it will take minimum 2 hours for his return, so she has nothing to do with, as she don't have anyone to think about expect the man whom she is in love with… she hold the precious memories towards her heart and just watching over street if any chances for his arrival before time, but it never happened till date, today to her much surprise saw what she wanted to, he came in hurry and literally sweaty, smile crept on her face

Kaira: jaldi agay aaj, chalo fresh hojao, mei kaana lagathi hoon

Rajat: nahi uski zaroorth nahi, mei abha ke sath dinner karliya. (he gave a hug with kiss and went to get fresh)

Kaira stood watching him, he never waited for her answer, and she gave a sad smile

Kaira: pehle batadiya hothi (she signed and stored the food which is untouched, once again sat with her coffee in couch)

Rajat came from room, he took seat next her, circled his arms around her

Rajat: kaise tha din

Kaira(smiling): bahut acha(she hugged him tight, he gave a kiss in forehead)

Rajat: dinner kiya (she shook her head in yes) ek bath patha hai (she looked him in eyes) muje jhoot bolthe bachi bilkul pasand nahi (she was surprised)

Kaira(pouts): mei jhoot nahi bolthi

Rajat(kept hand in her tummy): phir yeh peat mei jho chuva hai who itni chor kyun bajarahe hai ki "_rajat bacho… yeh ladki hume bhooka maar rahe hai… bacho" _(he acted as it someone killing, she laughed hard, as he was tickling her)

Rajat: chalo ajao kuch kalo

Kaira: muje kuch kaane ki man hi nahi hai

Rajat: hmmm muje patha hai usse kaise tik karni hai, chalo meri saathka

Kaira: per kahan

Rajat: aao tho sahi…

He took her in car they drove off to beach, it was late night so beach was completely isolated, in which the two was mesmerized, she was so happy to see beach and existed with the site of the late night royal blue sky with silver moon glittering supported by stars, the site of ethnic meeting of sky and sea was like meeting of longlasting lovers meeting in dark without knowledge of anyone silently engaged in love without worry of world lost in arms of each other, kaira was so happy to see the scene, the waves which inviting her

Kaira: Mei pani mei jao (she asked looking him with anxious voice her eyes were glittering for his response, he shook head in yes)

Rajat: per zayada doori nahi sirf yahi khel na hai tike (she shook her head like kid, and run towards the sea goddess who inviting her with full of love, she was playing hide and seek with sea, and running along with waves which were coming towards her feet)

Rajat looked her without blinking, she is adorable who will say by seeing her, that this girl always engaged in meeting with business people experienced more than her age, still she stands among them, in home she is so cute,doing house chorus is her fav hobby, he wished if she would have born little early now she would have be his wife, and may be even mother of little kids she is matured enough to handle, but what can be done, her age is not the same of her mental maturity, he smiled just 3 years more, then she will be his wife as she is almost going to reach two one within few weeks, twenty three is not that bad for marriage he can't wait more than that even, oh the thoughts making him crazy. He went at back and hugged her with jerk lifted from ground spinning around, they had beautiful moment

Rajat: ab ajao Mumbai ki kuch aur spl dekathi hoon

They both went to roadside chat stall, kaira looked it weird, but he is smiling this is enough for her, she is enjoying the time

Rajat: bhaiya dho plate golgappa dena ek meeti ek tika

Kaira: gol gappa?

Rajat: tumari language mei kahe tho pani puri (but they get disturbed by voice)

Voice: dho plate kyun usse 5 plate banado

He turned to see abhirika, dareya and purvi by their look, they are just now back from shopping

Rajat: sir aplog yahan

Tarika: haan kal holi hai na uskeliye kuch zaroori saman lene gayi thi hum 3 aur yeh 2 senior inspectors, humare bodyguard banke aye hai (girls giggled)

Abhijeet noticed kaira who was behind rajat she almost hid herself, still abhijeet had a strange feeling of meeting this wonderful eyes, daya looked her he felt strange to see her with rajat

Abhijeet: rajat tum yahan

Rajat: haan sir wo ghar mei bore horahe the socha thelke aao, jiske zariye kaira ko Mumbai ki darshan karvade (all noticed kaira, she gave a sweet smile, purvi meeting her for first time)

Purvi: kaira?

Tarika: purvi meine bataya na rajat ki dost jho tume blood donate kiya (she realized and thanked her)

Panipuri came all enjoyed, while kaira enjoying her sweet one, others were teeka, tarika saw kaira with sweet, she insisted to take teeka, with much oppose by rajat, finally rajat gave up, kaira confused)

Rajat (looking her): mmm.. (with raised eyebrow like asking want it by holding one in hand, she shook her head) yeh lo (he fed her with his hand, daya doesn't like it, tarika gave a smile)

When kaira eat it, her eyes filled with tears, she was blowing with teeka and shaking her hands to and foe, she didn't expect this much spice in it, tarika panicked to see her, purvi gave a water still she was blowing, then rajat gave her icecream, with which she was quite relived)

Rajat: ab tike hai(she shook in yes)

Tarika: isse kya hua

Rajat: tarika, kaira kabi teeka nahi kathi wo pehle bar aise panipuri karahi hai tho

Tarika: I am really sorry for it (she smiled) acha mei bulgay kaira kal holi ki party hai, tum bi ajao rajat ki saath bahut maza ayega (she replied positively, to rajat) usse zaroor leana (sametime another voice)

abha: acha ji sab muje chodke yahan gappe mar rahe ho (she came with sachin, pankaj and freedy, followed by Nikhil and vineet in bike)

All spent time, kaira was mingled enough with purvi, pankaj, sachin and freedy, when they were about to go home

abha: rajat tume muje drop nahi karoge ghar tak (rajat was in embracing situation, he never refused abha that too in front of duo, but now he cant let kaira alone in new place but still she insisted)

rajat(hesitatingly): abha kaira ko…

abha: wo cab mei jasakte hai na ya fir sachin ke sath (he looked sachin who is so tired with work and his house is really long, when kaira saw this she can understand the situation)

kaira: koi bath nahi mei hotel se car mangwalungi ya cab hire karlungi

abha(without giving chance to protest): dekha wo mangay hum chahe tho koi cab hire karne tak wait karlethe hai (vineet who arrived before sometime fedup with rajat reaction, with harsh tone)

vineet: uske koi zaroorath nahi hai, mei usse drop karlunga

abha: per tumare ghar tho uske opposite direction per haina

vineet(anger): ussmei tumse koi matlab nahi hai (no one could get why he is so harsh except rajat, duo was confused with his weird behavior, both went towards bike, rajat gave guilty look while she assured him with her cute smile, vineet just zoomed his bike)

**Next day holi**

It was holi everyone gathered in tarika's house, tarika was in white sleevless salwar, shreya in white salwar kameez, purvi was in white kurthi with jean, abha was in short kurthi, all guys in gurtha paijama…

Tarika who was busy in arranging colors, she felt a hands which is caressing both her bare hands till shoulder, the touch was killing her, she felt hot breath around neck, in no time she guessed the person, and enjoying the killing touches, she can realize the soft texture was passing in skin her veins giving thrilling experience, while his hands roamed in neck she could not control any longer turned and bumped in his chest, who caressed color in all part now with his cheeks caressed hers it turned red, his lips picked hers

Abhijeet(huskily): happy holi tarikaji (she smiled when all came the sprang apart)

**In another room**

Shreya was busy in arranging pooja tali, while she noticed someone at her back, a smile crept in her face, when she saw shadow reaching near her, she turned with full of colors and throw in face

Shreya(laughing): bura na mano holi hai

That was the time she realized he was not in white dress, he was officially dressed in blazers to attend meeting, he was extremely mad at her with the childish act, while she looked apologetically

Shreya: daya I am extremely sorry… (She was about to go near him in order to clean the stuff, he stopped with hands)

Daya: yeh kaise pagalpan hai shreya, muje dcp ke sath meeting hai, tume dekai nahi dethe sare waqt sirf Mazak sochthe ho, ab mei kaise jaogi meeting keliye (he just blasted at her, her eyes filled with tears, she know she is completely wrong still she always carved for some loving words from him, he turned his face in anger)

Shreya(sobbing): mei wash kardethi hoon (she went near him to get the colors wiped, while much to her surprise, he pulled her near him, caressed his face with hers and made her face filled with colors)

Daya: bura na mano holi hai….(he said pulling her towards him by giving wild kiss in lips, she don't even know how to react, she dint even respond back, tears were constant in eyes, daya can get she was scared)

He kissed her forehead, and hugged her lovingly patting her head like a kid, she was relaxed

Shreya(released from hug): ap bahut bure ho, patha hai mei kitna dargayi thi (she complained sweetly) agar ap bureau nahi jarahe tho aise kapade kyun pehne hui hai

Daya(hugging her): socha meri shreya ko thoda parishan karloon, per wo tho rone lagi hai (she made a cute face and hugged him) acha ab mei jaake change karletha hoon (she smiled)

**In rajat home**

Kaira was in Punjabi white salwar kameez, who busy in pooja while rajat came down he saw her who engaged in arthi and colored small Krishna idol with pink powder, finished her pooja, rajat stood and staring at her

Rajat: agar apki Krishna kanaiya ke sath holi khelna hogay tho muje bi wo sukoon prapt hoga (she smiled and applied tikaa in forehead, he in return colored lightly with yellow in cheeks she did same and wished _"happy holi"_ to each other)

Rajat: acha ab hum tarika ki ghar chale, abhi sab agay wahan sirf humara entuzar hai (both headed to tarika home, without knowing whats on their way)

**a/n okay next chapter se daaka lagega, yeh holi spl hai hope sab ko pasand aye, I just thank u ppl for this heart melting reviews never expected such a response thank u soooooooooo much for that, Its my exam time so I don't have time to thank individually but jhobi review kiya thank u soooooooo much….. good bless you**

**Please read and review this chapter toooooooo**

**signing of katiiy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends here is ur waada lets read and enjoy don't forget to review **

Rajat and kaira drew off to tarika's place with some sweet moment, kaira looking the way the holi celebrated in India throw car window, her eyes glittered, smile crept in rajat face. Finally they reached tarika's house

**In garden**

No one could recognize others, all turned in different colors and chasing one another with colors and pichkari, in all this only one white dress covered from everyone sat in corner, like waiting for someone

Pankaj: aare abha holi hai tume koi rang nahi lagayi yeh lo (he was about to color her per she stopped)

Abha: ruk jao! Kabardar tum rang lagaya tho, mei apni pehle rang rajat se lagvana chati hoon, aur mei hi usse pehle rang lagaogi issliye mei aise darwaza pe kada hoon

Pankaj: agar yahan anese pehle koi unne rang lagadiya tho

Abha(irritated): aise nahi hoga rajat ko mei hi pehle rang lagaougi

Same time rajra came in, abha was ready to color rajat when she saw someone colored him already, she in anger went, rajra meet everyone wished happy holi to all, rajat colored tarika, vineet came from back colored kaira

Vineet: happy holi

Kaira(hugged him): happy holi to u too (rajat fake cough, vineet looked with embrace smile)

Vineet: happy holi sir (rajat too wished him)

Rajat: acha yeh abha kahan gayi dekai nahi derahe hi

Purvi: wo yahi kahi hongi sir han dekiye wo wahan rahi(she pointed to corner where she sat alone, rajat with smile ran towards her leaving kaira alone who stood their near swing

**In otherside**

Rajat went and sat near her, after seeing him she turned her face to other side, rajat with smile turned her face towards him, he gave a cute smile she turned with huf

Rajat: acha laktha hai bahut gussa hai, ab tho sorry magne hi padegi (she looked him, holding his ears)

Abha(hugging him): patha hai mei hi pehle rang lagana chati ti tume issliye subha se kisko ranga lagane nahi diya muje, per tum tho (tears shed)

Rajat(holding her face wiped tears): bus itnise bath pe aise moo latka diya… ab kya tum muje pehle rang lagane hai haina

He looked around and finally got what he searching for, with clean water he washed his face, when kaira saw this, it hurt her the most, she in distance saw the both who coloring one another, her eyes got wet little, still she try to manage lot, its unacceptable fact for her that he washed the color of their first holi, she felt someone hand on back, clearing her eyes with smile she turned towards person, vineet don't need to get her feeling with words, he looked the two turned his face'

Kaira: vineeta wo dono ache dost hai, bus uski kushi keliye raj(he cut off)

Vineet: dekho tumari jaise mei itni mahan nahi hoon ki sab dekthe rahe, mei jaa rahi hoon

Kaira(holding hands): acha bina meri sath holi khele (he turned with pouts, she laughed, then tarika came and drag her with them)

She enjoyed playing holi with all… when abhijeet started

Abhjeet: _holi ke din dil khil jaate hain rangon men rang mil jaate hain_ (he hold tarika and twisting her)  
><em>gile shiqave bhuul ke dosto dushman bhi gale mil jaate hain<em> (he hugged daya)

daya: _gori tere rang jaisaa thodaa saa rang milaa luun_ (he colored shreya neck)  
>aa tere gulaabi gaalon se thodaa saa gulaal churaa luun (tried to hug her)<p>

shreya (pushing him): _jaa re jaa divaane tuu holi ke bahaane tuu chhed na mujhe besharam_  
>tarika(supporting shreya): <em>puuch le zamaane se aise hi bahaane se lie aur die dil jaate hain<em>  
><em>holi ke din dil<em>

Vineet pulled kaira towards the crowd she danced in, while rajat mesmerized to see her, who lost in happiness running and chasing with colors, rajat just lost in her and like iron attracted to magnet moved to her… pulled her towards him, who lost in his eyes in moment she pushed him  
>kaira: <em>yahi teri marazi hai to achchhaa tuu kush ho le<em>

Rajat: _paas aa ke chhuunaa naa mujhe chaahe duur se bhigo le_  
><em>hire ki kani hai tuu moti ki bani hai tuu chhuune se tuut jaaegi…..<em>

Duo:_ kaanton ke chhuune se phuulon se naazuk-naazuk badan chhil jaate hain_ (all are dancing and enjoying)  
>All<em>: holi ke din dil….<em>

All couples were lost in each other, but someone was not happy to see rajra close, daya feels little awkward with this closeness, while abhijeet still feels attracted towards the eyes

**After sometime **

All sat inside were laughing and chatting, kaira sat in swing while all girls took place in couch and chairs, tarika sharing her experience of last holi and all laughing how abhijeet fuzed in unknown ppl place and also about the sharabi.. abhijeet blushing as all teasing abhirika

Purvi: aare kaira apne baremei kuch batao kaise tha yahan ki holi

Kaira: bahut ache the, yeh India mei meri pehle holi hai, bahut masti kiya. Akri bar mamma ke sath kheli holi

Purvi: uske bath school college mei holi nahi kheli kya… mei tho clg mei hi bahut masti ki

Kaira: nahi aise nahi hai, actually mamma ke janeki kuch hi saal mei papa ko tabayat tik nahi tha, issliye unke sare meetings aur business muje handle karne padthe the, 14 saal mei hi business mei dyan dena pada tho private school aur clg attend karna pada… mei kabhi normal school ya clg nahi gayi (she said with same casual smile, but others had felt bad)

Then the talk turned to normal one, she heard all the stories of cid team, and laughing, vineet was sharing about their days in Bangalore, rajra smiled remembering their days, but it turned to be shocking in few minutes

Abha(holding kaira's hand, harshly): himmat kaise hui tume meri cheezon pe hath rakneke (all stunned) deko kya kiya hai tumne meri dupatta jaladi.

Abhijeet: abha pehle saf saf batao hua kya hai

Abha: yeh iron box aise rake chalagay jiske wajase meri dupata jalgay, tume patha hai yeh dupatta meri bhai ne muje raki pe diya hai

Kaira: wo.. mei.. muje patha nahi ki ironbox on hai, wo tab bijili bi nahi tha issliye mei paichan nahi paya, per mei switch tho off kardiya

Abha: wo plug point direct connection hai, tumne janbooj kar yeh kiya hai, kabhi bhai ko raaki bandi na tab patha chalega yeh thoofa ki ahamayat kya hai (tears filled her eyes)

Tarika: abha! Kaira ko kaise patha hoga wo kaise connection hai (abha was about to argue, rajat could not see her in tears, he want to end the topic as he cant see the most important two people of life makes an argument)

Rajat: enough! Kaira maafi mango abha se (she looked him with teary eyes, but rajat was so determined) please yehi katam karo yeh bathko (he said in frustrated tone)

Kaira(broken voice, all felt bad for her): muje maaf…

Vineet (strong tone): ek minute! Kaira kisske samne mafi nahi mangegi

Rajat: stop it vineet tum bath ko age math bado, yahi katam karo

Vineet: agar yeh bath meri dost ki sabke samne sharminda padne se katam hogi tho, yeh bath katam hi hona nahi chayiye

Daya: vineet! Sare tameez bolgay kya, wo tumara senior hai, dyan mei rake bath karo

Vineet: agar meri dost ki bath hai tho mei kisski samne darungi nahi…wo mere senior hi kyun na ho… kyunki baaki log ke tara yeh meri liye **"take for granted"** nahi hai (he stressed the word looking at rajat)

Rajat felt really bad after hearing the comment, his face reflected how badly hurt he is, kaira looked him she can feel how guilty he feeling himself, she was about to hold his hand but vineet lost patience. Kept his wallet in abha's hand

Vineet: yeh lelo jitna paise chayiye usse zayada hai issmei

He griped kaira hand, before she can hold rajat, vineet pulled her from the house and drew off with her in bike, he was really anger on rajat, for the way he behaved in matter of kaira, she just rested her head in back, who was in all anger zooming his bike…

**On tarika house**

Rajat was literally shocked by vineet comment, he just accused him by saying "_take her for granted_" no its not so true, he really loves her lot, he just wanted to keep it hid from all, he don't want the argument to carry on as it may end up in hurting the beautiful moment, but he took in other way, and accused for the same… he want to stay alone just at the moment

Rajat: tarika! Muje kuch kaam hai mei chalta hoon (he left the place immediately without anyone reply, others were confused with his behavior why he got affected this much, just for a girl who saved by him in mission)

**In bike**

Vineet stopped in front of icecream parlor, both got down and had icecream, kaira just looking vineet who was still angry on the way rajat behaved for the scene… kaira was just having her icecream her thought was fully on person who looked like lost puppy

Vineet: ek bath batao tume itni mahan baneki shook kyun hai, yeh sab karne mei koi tume mahatma ki title nahi dene wale hai

Kaira: vineta plz.. issmei rajat ki koi galati nahi hai, wo bus muje maafi hi mangne ki kaha na, waise galati meri hai, muje dyan dena chayiye tha (vineet glared her) acha tike maafi mangne mei aise kya hogi mei tho unse choti hoon tho ek sorry hi haina

Vineet: dek tum kitna bi saafai dho jho rajat sir kiya hai mei accept nahi karunge

Kaira: ek bath batao agar tum rajat ki jaha hothi tho meri kushi keliye kuch nahi karthi

Vineet: per mei apni girlfriend na mera relationship ko dunaya ko batane mei sharamtha… (He said and left the place)

Kaira don't have answer for his question, she can understand rajat, but vineet is also not completely wrong in his view, she lost in thoughts of her own. Vineet came back, he left her in door step of rajat house

Kaira: andar tho aao yar

Vineet(angrily): dekho tum chatiti tho mei tume yahan chod diya, ab mujese aur zayada expect math karo, mei chalta hoon(he zoomed in bike she signed)

Rajat on his way back saw vineet, he wanted to have talk but he left the place, this made rajat sadder, he peeped in house with flowers and chocolate, it's a mild attempt to pacify her, but he know its not necessary, as she will never get angry on him not on anyother person, still its vineet words roaming in mind

Kaira after freshup, came and saw him in door step, he gave her a week smile, she can get his feel, rajat came and sat in couch.

Kaira: jaake fresh hojao mei coffee banathi hoon.

Rajat: mei kuch batana chata hoon, kya 2 min hum baitke bath kare (kaira sat in front of him, listening him silently) wo kaira… mei tumse… (looking in eyes he could not utter single word, he turned his face) kya tum wapas Bangalore chale jasakti hai (it was an unexpected request from him, still she was silent, let him speak) wo abha tumse utni comfortable nahi hai(she looked him, he corrected) muje patha hai issmei tumari galati nahi hai, per mei nahi chata ki firse tum dono se muje kissi ek ko chuna pade, mei tum dono se kissko bi aakon mei aasu nahi dekna chati, agar tum Bangalore gayi tho, mei pakaa har weekend aaoga tumse milne rooz tumse bath karunga (he said like kid, she was just listening without uttering word) tum wahan bilkul akele feel nahi karungi "I promise" mei humesha tumse fone bath karunga (they were interpreted by call, it was from her staff)

Kaira: john! Kal meeting ki bath jho bi pehle flight hai usse book kardo, class ke baremei koi problem nahi second class bi chalega.. make sure about tickets. Flight mei nahi mili tho train mei book kardena… (She disconnected the call)

Rajat(guilty voice): flight tickets milne tak entuzar karsakte hai akele train mei (she cut him off)

Kaira: koi bath nahi (week smile) I can manage, waise banglore mei bi akele hi hongi na, anad hoon akele rahne se darungi tho kaise chalega, kisski sath ki adat padna bahut bare pad jathi hai kabhi kabhi (she said calmly) tum chinta math karo jab bureau se wapas aaogi, tab tak mei chaligay hongi (his eyes wet, he was about to hold her hand, she stood) aur haan jhooti waada math karo jho tum nibha nahi paougi… weekly once nahi time mili tho mehne mei ek bar fone zaroor karna.. itna tho expect karsakti hoon na apni boyfriend se (she went to her room without turning back)

Rajat: kaira meri wo matlab (but she already locked her room, he just sat in couch)

Both were thinking about the turning of events, rajat cursed himself to face such situation, whereas on other side, she just sat in bed, tears made her face completely wet.

Rajat pov: kyun har bar meri bath manlethe ho bina koi shikayat ki, kyun kar rahe ho aise, kyun nahi ladrahi ho mujse, yeh kyun nahi kehrahi ho _"mei nahi jaungi yahan se"_ kyun apneliye kuch nahi socthi ho humesha apne apko takleef derahe ho. Apne pyar qubool karne tik ek mehne mei Mumbai transfer mila, muje nahi rooka, yahan akair ek bar bi nahi mila bus na tumari mail ki reply diya, kabi do mehne mei ek bar bath hui humare, ek bar bi complaint nahi kiya, ab bolrahi hoon chali jao wapas akle jeene use bi manliya aise kyun kartha hai tum… apni kamoshi se kyun muje guilty sabit kar rahi ho (he shed tears)

**a/n kaise laga chapter read and review… next chapter mei hongi ek zabardast twist **** thanks for this such awesome support from all thank u soooo much to everyone who reviewed… I am sorry exam ki wajase hare k ko reply nahi karparhi hoon mei… exam ke bath aaram se reply karthi hoon **

**simmy: dear mei iss kahani ki 2 chap mei bi sab clear kardiya ki, mei kyun oc ko apni protestant banaya… iss ff mei apni creations hi bath karthe hai… rajat ke sath purvi bi kisski creation hi hai… mei apni protestant ko ek partner chaha issliye meri fav cop rajat ko chuna… agar apko wo pasand nahi tho plz feel free to quit this story, mei kisske sath zabardast nahi karungi apni story ko padnekeliye… aur mei sirf kaira nahi har ek character jho mei likthi hoon unki jaga mei kud baitkar hi situation aur dialogue mei likthi hoon…. Aur rajra ki bath apki eki wajase mei apni story line ko nahi badalungi… bahut sare hai jho iss story ko like kartha hi… meri over act ki bath hai tho you must definitely learn the difference between over act and confidence… I am sorry if I hurt u anyway thanks for the time u spent to read the 4 chapters**

**guest: dear don't worry iss story mei dareya ki alag track hai so ap feel math karna kahani ko bas enjoy karna**

**all others who supported a bunch of thanks to them love u ppl lot god bless u **


	6. Chapter 6

**Be back with the waada I am in love in with ur ppl response it really encourages me to type my story soon okay let's start with chapter…**

**a/n: one reviewer simmi want to stop this story… do any one else want to stop it if so plz review **

**In kaira room**

She sat in her room kept her head in bed and sat in ground continues tears wet her face, she clutched a fotoframe in hand in which a lady holding beautiful new born baby with smile, she saw the pic and tears flow in her face

Kaira(to foto): mamma! Laktha hai kaira bahut buri hai, usse koi bi nahi chata hai mamma, usse apne sath nahi rakna chati hai kissibi, kaira itni buri hai kya mamma kyun koi nahi chate muje mei soch soch ke takchuki hoon firbi muje apne galati samjnahi arahi hai… (she wiped, caressing the foto) sirf ap hi ek thi apne kaira ko chaha per ap itni achi thi ki bagwan ko bi apki zaroorth thi issliye apko unnke pass bulaliya, per mamma kaira ab bahut akele padgay wo kisski sath chati hai kya ap apni kaira keliye thodi der asakti hai, bas 5 min aur ek pal bi nahi bus muje na rone ki bahut maan kar rahi hai uskeliye ek goad ki zaroorth hai apke alawa koi nahi hai muje, plz mamma ap bagwanji se kehkar ayiye na 5 min apni kaira keliye pakka mei har magalwar bina kaya upvas rakungi har roz mandir jaugi har kuch karungi isske badle bus 5 min mamma fir mei zid nahi karungi, mei strong bankar bahut tak chuki hoon mamma bus muje bi iccha horahi hai ki kissi goad mei sar rake sojao (she caressed the foto continuously and drift in sleep in same position)

The two pair of eyes noticing her, tears flowed in one, another was dry with guilt, and they silently went to couch sat, he offered coffee she refused, still her ears were around the cry, both were in awkward silence, she wanted to listen initiated slowly

She: tum tik nahi kiya rajat

Rajat: muje patha hai tarika

They don't have anyidea what can be further dragged in this topic,she left him giving comfortable space for him to think, he just laid in couch, thinking about their days in Bangalore

**Flashback**

Rajat came home, the scene what he saw made him anger but smile too as she is lying in stomach in ground and watch match with grapes bowl, she looked hot in mini shorts and waist length top, was too engrossed in batting of her favorite player forget to notice him, who was looking her from top to toe, with teasing smile took remote lying in sofa switched the channel to news, with this she got out from her cricket world, turned with fiery look he was laughing

Kaira: rajat match kyun change kiya, dhoni ki batting kitne ache thi (she said with pout)

Rajat(raising eyebrow): tume dhoni chayiye ya mei

Kaira: muje dhoni hi chayiye tum nahi (she tried to pull remote from him, he is not giving her, she tried much but till then match got over)

Rajat(carelessly): acha ab match bi hogay hongi tho jao kaana lagao

Kaira(was mad): mei kyun lagao kud jake kaalo waise meine kuch nahi banaya (she crossed her arms in chest)

Rajat(shocked): kyaaa… tum abhi tak kaana bi nahi banaya

Kaira: haan aur ab banaougi bi nahi (she turned with pout) kitni achi batting thi

Rajat: aare batting ki bath chodo aao news deklo, general knowledge badado exam jho anewale hai teri

She got really irritated and started to throw pillow on him, who was laughing and trying to get from her grip, smoothly held her in hug, laughing fills the room

Back from flashback…

Unfortunately rajat lips curved in smile with the memories, but present made him to worry, he know he is wrong, he let the trail of thoughts to go on his path slept as it is

**Next day**

Both got up and there was awkward silence filled the house, they both sat for breakfast, as both finished she took plates to wash, he could not resist himself, he held her hands

Rajat: mei karunga

Kaira: kalse karnekeliye muje mooka bi nahi hogi (she went to wash the plates, he left speechless)

After sometime, she got ready for her meeting while he was for bureau, he came to her room saw she is packing her stuff, he just went and hugged her tight, she got out of grip

Kaira: itna bi adat math badade tumari hugki… wahan jeena mushkil hojay…(he hugged her tight, she remained silent, he took her hands and made himself cover in it, she gently caressed him, he griped her waist)

Rajat: meri sath bahar chalona… mei bureau ko chuti kehedeta hoon, tum yahan akar hume waqt hi nahi mila ek dusre ke sath, tumbi apni meetings cancel kardo (she after composing herself)

Kaira: rajat(kissing his forehead) tum guilty feel karneki koi zaroorath nahi hai I can understand, mei apni meeting ke bath direct airport chali jaogi, kaana banaya tho ghar aneke bath microwave mei garam karke kaalo, aachar ki bottle upper cupboard mei hai, rath dooth peena math bulna tike. Aur cupboard mei sare things rakdiya kuch nahi mile tho yeh dairy refer karna sab liki hai issmei, dawai iss box mei hai… (cut her off)

Rajat: mei airport chodne ajao…

Kaira(taking deep breath): time mili tho ajana… 3 baje ki flight hai

She left for her meeting while he went for bureau, they were working in few minutes vineet came, he directly went to acp cabin, they were lengthy discussion proceed for 10 to 15 minutes, he finally came were others looked confused

Abhijeet: kya hua vineet itni der acp saab se kya bth horahe thi

Vineet: sir meine transfer application diya hai, uskeleke bath horahe thi (all shocked)

Daya: transfer per kyun, tum abhi 6 mehene pehle hi yahan wapas aya na rajat ki sath, kitni mushkil se tume Mumbai transfer mili wapas, fir tum kud transfer kyun lene chati ho, waise kahan transfer liya hai

Vineet: Bangalore

Purvi: Bangalore! Tum pagal nahi hui, tum abi abi wahan se yahan aya, fir wapas kyun jana chati ho

Vineet(calmly): purvi mei sab ki tara usse akele nahi chod sakti. (No one has a word to say against, rajat not even tried to say anything)

All engaged in their own work, in all this someone came with abha who had light scratches in hand and head, looked like minor accident, everyone tensed to see her daya made her sat in chair

Man: madam ko accident hogay saab

All(shocked): accident kaise?

Man: yeh madam ki gaadi takarneki wajase

All was fuming in anger about the one who drive, daya was mad at person who made his sister in this condition, but when they noticed it was kaira

Daya: tume tikse gadi chalene nahi athi (he was shouting, abhijeet trying to grab situation)

Rajat lost his patience and gave a tight slap, her eyes filled with tears, rajat himself not realized what he did, she just held her cheeks with teary eyes, vineet clutched his fist

Man: saab ap galat samajliya(others looked him, showing abha) yeh madam hi galat raste pe bahut teez aya hai, ek minute late hui tho yeh mam sab(pointing kaira) ko zinda nahi dekpathi shukar hai ki madam apni gaadi ki control raki. (All realized that she had bandaged in head) fir wohi inne hospital lekar ayi aur pati bi karwayi

nikhil: tum kon

Man: mei taxi driver hai saab inn dono ko meri taxi mei hi hospital legay

Vineet(giving money to taxi driver): thanks ab ap jaa sakte hai

He went towards kaira hugged her, she hugged him back, abhijeet apologized as well as thanked her as others followed, rajat looked her downed his head

Vineet: tum tik ho (kaira shook her head) tum kahan gayi gaadi leke

Kaira: mei airport jarahi thi raste mei bureau se call aya, so yahan chali aya

Abhijeet: yahan per kissne bulaya (bold voice interpreted)

Voice: meine bulaya (all turned and saw acp who is standing) meine hotel royal palace ki MD ko bulaya kya wo agay

Acp saw kaira in her blazer, he was surprised to see her here (acp don't know about her)

Acp: kaira beta ap, kuch kaam tha kya

Kaira: jee uncle wo call aya ki acp pratuman ko hotel royal palace ki MD sighanaya appointment chayiye, tho socha kyun na kud akar miljay unse

Acp: haan mere hi call tha peranthu meine MD…(he stopped in mid and saw her in official attire with smile)

Kaira(giving hands): "kaira sighaniya" managing director "royal palace"

Acp: aap hi wo sighaniya hai, muje laga koi 40 ya 50 ki admi hogi (she gave cute smile)

Kaira: tho kya mei jaan sakti hoon muje yahan kiss kam keliye bulayagay hai

Acp: why not (took her to cabin, they had detail conversation, then came out with duo)

Kaira: tike apki jaise madat chayiye wo miljayge mei apni staff se clear kardungi apko humari tarafse puri support milegi, apni hotel manager apko issmamle mei handle karege, muje aaj bangalore jana hai (rajat looked her) wahan zaroori kaam hai

Daya(in little harsh tone): I am sorry ms:singhaniya investigation puri hone tak koi iss sher se bahar nahi jaasakti

Acp(growled): daya apni awaz mei kabu rako(he was silent) dekiye beta wo case bahut high profile case hai issliye ap yahan rahna padtha hai (she gave a smile) ap chinta math keejiye apko jho bi kaagaz per sign karni hai aaj shayam use tayar karke mei rajat se bejwadungi, ap ghar mei hi sign karsakte hai

Kaira: nahi uncle, ap sare papers hotel bejwadigiye mei wahi rahungi abse, apko jho bi chayiye ap muje contact kigiye. Ab mei chalta hoon… namaste

All were shocked, rajat remained guilty, she took her trolley and went out without giving glance, living rajat to pay for act, rajat was really mad with himself, and on top of that he was worried for her, who was not well… vineet not even ready to look him purvi trying hard to get sort these two… the whole day went not less than hell to the two, the day finally end

Rajat drove for beach, still thinking about the events, his hand he lost the control, because he cant see others raising their voice in front of his girlfriend, rather then his princess getting scold from unknown its better to be a bad boyfriend, atleast he can protect her. But this time he crossed his limit he felt shame on himself to raise his hand on girl, that too his own girlfriend who remained his life. He remained silent and kept secret about his relationship, he felt embrace if any one taut him to get engaged with such young girl, called it puppy love, he can't offered her to get sad with ppl taunt.

Finally with many thoughts, he got a solution to get ride all of his embracement, he took final decision, just drove to his destination, finally reached in front of parking, directly went in at reception

Rajat: muje apki MD se milna hai abhi, kahiye ki rajat milne aye hai

Receptionist: apke pass appointment hai (he shook his head in no) tike rukiye mei call karke poochti hoon(she rang call)

**In room**

Kaira: hello

Receptionist: mam apse milne rajat naamse koi aye hai

Kaira(taking deep breath): unnse kahiye mei koi zaroori meeting mei hai, ab mil nahi sakti

The same time door got opened, he stood in entrance with red eyes by his eyes she can have idea about his condition, she looked him embracing, searching satisfying answer for him, same time an old man who was looking like staff with gentle smile

Staff: beta rajat apse milne aye hai, ap bathe karo mei chai bejwati hoon (she shook her head, he just fixed his look on her)

Kaira: wo meine abi nikalne wale the(he looked her who was in her night suit of 3/4th leggin and tanktop, she was embraced more) I am sorry

He can't stay any longer just pulled her and slapped in wall gently by putting his entire weight on her, she looked in eyes, he is not waiting for any of her reaction, just hugged her and kissing in crooked place of neck, lost his control on himself hugging her tight, she was silent for few minutes which helped him to get his frustration out, she can feel her skin wet with tears

Kaira(softly): rajat (he realized he pinned her for long time, making her feel heavy with his weight) get back

Rajat(nodded no): nahi muje aise hi rahna hai (gripped her, smile crept in her face)

Kaira: rajat muje saas tho lene dho (he realized and back from hug he saw her cheeks which turned red,his figure prints can be seen, he caressed her cheeks, she felt pain with hisss)

Rajat: mei bahut bura hoon na

Kaira: ssshhhh(cupped face, kissing forehead) tum meri rajat ki baremei burai math kaho, wo jaise be hai meri hai samje

Rajat(making face): tho tum kya tumare uss kadoos rajat se shadi karogi (she dint pay attention, but when she realized what he said she looked him like a ghost, he smiled and shook her, she saw him)

Kaira: agar tum aaj jho bi hua uski wajase yeh sab kehrahe hai tho…(he cut him)

Rajat(He sat in knees with ring box): mei yeh karna chata hoon…will u marry me? And be my life(she shook her head he slid ring in finger, hugged her so tight)

Rajat laid in bed comfortably, she saw him for some moment and hugged him by lying next to her, rested her face in chest, both felt relax and slept in each other arms without having pinch of thought about what is on their way

**Next morning**

Both were freshup and before sharing the news to all, she insisted to start it from god, so both decided to go for temple, she was so happy about the life, he dressed in white t shirt and blue jeans, while she was in white salwar, both did pooja and came sat in stairs of temple, laughing and talking suddenly a car came and ppl from it stood in front of them

Man: ms sighaniya

Kaira: jee (both rajra looked confused)

Man: we are from anti-terrorism force… **you are under arrest**

Rajat: kiss jurom mei arrest kar rahi hai ap

Officer: inspector rajat we are suspecting her being "**terrorist"**

His breath stopped, she was taken away from his grip both eyes meet their hands got broke up

**a/n: laga kya jatka… ab kaira ko arrest yeh kya hogaya, kya wo terrorist hai… yeh pyar sab ek natak hai… janekeliye stay tuned… jho bi guess kiya review zaroor karna… and thanks for those tremendous review its my strength and life**

**simmi: mei apki sare bath sunthi hoon matlab yeh nahi ab kuch be kahe, I respect everyone point of u but ap meri kissibi reviwer ke baremei burai kehe yeh mei kabi bardash nahi karungi, priya meri ache dost hai behen jaise hai meri so I never want any taunt on her yeh request nahi warning hai…. Aur priya ko zindagi ki khel dedicate kiya iss mei kya problem hai apko, aur ap kaha ki u r rajvi fan right but I don't remember any of ur review in zindagi… but priya meri har ek kahani mei muje support karne mei best log se ek hai, I will defentely do dedicate story for her and I will do on her saying… usmei apko problem nahi honi chayiye… and rajat ke bath I was so clear in this story protestant is so weak I cant show any cid officer like that… and my protestant is not from cid so how can show purvi as so**

**but u know what I always feel interesting with ur review jho bath mei kud bulgay wo bath apko yad hai have to say u r very good follower of me… thank u for that… **

**I am so sry dear iss story bahut log ko pasand hai so I cant stop it now… if u wish u can quite this I will give one rajvi very soon**

**Read and review**

**Signing of kattiy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so ab shuru kare humera wadaa**

**In bureau cafeteria:**

Duo, abha settled in chair sipping coffee, while abha constantly checking her mobile with sought of worry, duo knows well she is expecting message from rajat as it's her regular thing to have call before bed and after waking, but both was missing today her face shows clearly she is worried.. Duo watched this they were almost in overwhelmed with their little sister who clearly shows she is ready to get married.

Daya(teasingly): laktha hai boss ki koi kissiki msg na aneke wajase parishan hai (abha looked him with blush)

Abhijeet(catching line): sahi kaha… ab hume bi kuch karna padega, taki humare pari uske sms ke sath nahi sms bejnewale ke sath utege har subha(abha turned pink with his comment)

Daya(teasingly): haan wo hume bahut kushi hogi atleast humare phone bill tho bachege per wo sim company walon ko bahut nuksaan hongi yar (abha blushed and hit him)

Abha: kya bhai ap bi(she ran from there blushing, duo laughed)

Daya: ab tho hum iss bath ko age badane hi hoge

Abhijeet: hmm wo tho hai, patha nahi rajat ka kya kyal hai

Daya(casually): kya boss hum kahege tho rajat mana thodi karega, waise bi tume dekrahe hai na rajat abha ek dusreko kitna care kartha hai, wo dono kitna waqt bataya ek dusre ke sath…

Abhijeet: bath tho tik hai per

Daya: kya yar (seeing his disappointment finally abhijeet agreed)

Abhijeet: tike mei iss baremei tarika se bath karthi hoon, (daya gave look) abe rista pakka kardunge (he smiled in satisfaction, sametime tarika came)

Tarika: kya bath hai dono senior inspectors' bahut kush lagrahe hai

Daya: wo tho hona hi hai, bath hi aise hai

Tarika:acha itni kushi ki bath muje bi sunao

Daya: yahi ki tumari route clear (abhijeet blushing)

Tarika(confused): matlab

Daya: aare hum abha aur rajat ki shadi ki baremei soch rahe hai

This made tarika 1000 watts shock, she left speechless she saw the pairs of eyes which is glittering, just expecting single nod from her, but what she is going to answer them, abhijeet felt some discomfort in her eyes, he want to know what but their attention got diverted to bureau which is filled with chores

All three went to bureau, the scene was not normal one, rajat sat dejectedly, vineet was in anger forget where he is, sachin and purvi trying their best to handle situation, acp sir trying to realize the situation and gasp it as this one is something which is beyond expectation…

Abhijeet: kya hua hai sir

Acp(tring to be firm): abhijeet ATB ko ek case aya hai, jise hum aur atb milke solve karni hai, aur wolog mujrim ko pakadbi liya, hum investigation karke sach ugalvani hai

Daya: yeh tho humesha hotha hai na sir aur iss bar mujrim bi hath mei sach hi ugalvani hai na (he said folding his sleeves, but abhijeet found something disturb in surrounding)

Abhijeet: mujrim kahan hai sir… (acp sir showed the glass window of room, which made the all three stun in places)

They saw tiny figure in chair sitting, abhijeet can trace her eyes with his experience he can track culprit, but her eyes in no ways shows any trace of guilt represent, his mind and heart has dilemma and fighting to bench their argument, daya to gasp hard but it doesn't affect him much

Daya: kaira mujrim hai

ATB officer: aam mujrim nahi hai inspector ek katarnak atakvadi gang ka hisa hai, jho uss din Mumbai airport mei bomb plant karke 1000 log ki maut ki waja bane

Vineet(rashly): nahiiiiiii…. Meri dost koi aatakvadi nahi hai (he held his shirt, sachin held him from back)

Acp: sachin lekar jao isse yahan se(sachin pulled him and purvi followed them)

ATB officer: yeh kaise batames hai

Acp: I am sry on behalf my officer acpkanna (he calm down a bit)

Mr:khanna: dekiye sir muje nahi patha iss ladki ko aur apko kya lena dena hai per hum bina proof kuch nahi karthe aur sare proof apke samne hai, yehi ladki uss din ussi waqt airport mei mili jab yeh blast hua hai, aur yeh bi uss hotel ki malkin bana jahan iss sab ke plan bana hai (acp shook his head) so ab apki duty yeh hai ki use sach ugalvani hai, agar apse nahi hoga tho ap batadigiye hum kud karlenge

Acp: nahi officer hum karege… (Turned to officer) shreya, divya ready hojao, Nikhil investigation room tayar karo (this was the most difficult task they can ever get)

Divya: muje maaf kardigiye sir mei yeh nahi karsakti

Acp(with strict tone): tum ek cid officer oh! Jho kaam diya usse karo bus… (he left to the cabin)

In all this chores, no one noticed the man who was completely broken, he just sat in chair, no words, no arguments, no sympathy nothing hit him in moment, the only voice he can hear is hers, the bitter crying by get surrounded by unknown people in investigation room, the fear of being alone, the tough voice echoing her, being a cop he know the style of treating top rated culprits, they will get third degree as they know they were ready for any kind of torcher so the hands of cop will be more high in treating them… the eyes were flashing in front of him her smile, the innocence…

Abhijeet who was engrossed in thoughts, he can't accept the eyes, which always mesmerize him, could belong to culprit, who is the reason of killing 1000 of people, how can she… is this any plan of mafia, while the atb officer took step of their argument

ATB: dekiye sir! Pehle point yeh ladki kon hai kya backround hai kuch bi nahi patha apko… isski sare identity bus 3 saal pehle se hi hai, usske pehle kya hai yeh bath kissko nahi patha, jho business man isski pitha kehthe hai wo bi uss hotel ko 3 saal pehle hi karida uske Durant unka maut hogay… isski friends colleague sab 3 saal ki andar hi hai… aur tho aur yeh photograph(he showed some pictures in which kaira sat in coffee shop, along with well-known mafia gang)

Acp and duo were stunned with the proof they collected, yes she is just created only 3 years before, no evidence of her existence before that

ATB: iss sabse zayada bada evidence hai humare pass issko culprit prove karne, apki forensic lab report, jho kabi galat hohi nahi sakti

It was the ultimate evidence which can never be wrong as it was by doctor salunke best forensic expert in india…

Daya: isska matlab yeh humare beech issliye ayi hai, taki humare jasos rah sake

ATB: exactly officer, apke team pe gussne ki aur ache opportunity kya hosakte hai, shadi ke alawa

Trio(confused): shadi?

ATB: muje patha nahi ap apki officer ko jitna janthe hai, per humare investigation mutabe senior inspector rajat aur kaira signhaniya 1 saal se relationship mei hai pyar karthe hai ekdusre se (this was ultimate shock to all the three in various way)

They were unable to gasp the sudden confession, daya was literally broken down with the message, he was broken in to piece, his eyes flashed the picture of his mother and sister, the cry of them ringed in his ears, when he saw the pathetic soul sitting in the chair with hands tied in back tears rolling in her eyes for second he felt sorry for her, but once his mind flashed the picture of young girl who spoiled his so happy family, she was in age of being daughter but she married his father just for wealth, now his eyes can see the same image on this girl also, she came to spoil his sister's life just as someone spoiled his mother's, hatred developed in soul for her who came as witch to spoil his sister life

In abhijeet mind, yeh kya hogay rajat aur kaira ek dusre se pyar karthe hai, per tarika jee ko sab patha hai kya, per wo mujse chupaya kyun, aur tho aur jitney bi sabot mile meri maan iss sabko sach maneki tayar kyun nahi hai… jho bi hai mei sach ko patha lagaunga, they got back from tough voice

Acp: hum iss baremei humare officer se bath karna chate hai

He left the place with duo, in some time all surround in place, were he sat all ditched in chair, his mind was only surrounded with his girl, these people question was in no way affecting him, his continuous silence made their heart skip bit

Acp: meine kuch poocha hai rajat jawab do (tarika try to support him abhijeet stopped her to do so)

Vineet(afraid of acp): nahi sir aise kuch nahi hai… rajat sir aur kaira ke beech sirf dosti ke alawa (cut off by rajat)

Rajat: mei usse pyar kartha hoon (he confessed for the first time infront of all) sirf pyar nahi hum dono shadi karneki bi faisla liya hai (he said in stubborn tone)

Abha completely broken with his confess, she had dream to lead the life at morning everything seems perfect but now her love confessing that she fell in love with another girl

Daya(lost his calmness): agar aise hai tho chup kyun thi itni din… aur abha ko kya jho tume pyar karke baiti hai dhoka kyun diya tumne usse

Rajat: abha! Wo iss sab mei aya kaise, aur mei abha se pyar.. kabhi nahi abha sirf meri achi dost hai, aur mei duniya mei sirf eki ladki se pyar kiya wo kaira hai…

Daya: fir wo care wo concern, abha keliye kaira ke sath wo har kuch ka matlab kya hai

Rajat: kaise bathe kar rahe hai sir ap, abha ko ek ache dost honeke nathe meine sath diya, aur abha ko hyper hone mei astma problem ajathe hai issliye mei har samay kaira ki nahi abha ko support kiya aur usse hyper honese roka, yeh sab insanyat ke nathe kiya, iska matlab yeh nahi ki mei usse pyar kartha hoon. Mei bus abhijeet sir ki bath mana unnone muje bataya abha ki dyan rako bas wahi kiya meine…

Daya: suna abhijeet yeh kya kaha, sab uss ladki ki wajase, wo bhi ek desh drogi..

Rajat(in hyper): muje maaf kijiye sir… uspe abhi tak koi inzam prove nahi hua hai

Daya: rajat (daya held his shirt, but abhijeet stopped him, daya in full angry) tum muje roka kyun abhijeet tumne deka

Abhijeet: daya wo galat nahi hai…muje nahi laktha wo abha se pyar kiya hum hi kuch galat….

Daya was latterly heartbroken to hear such spell from him, whom he respected and loved lot, his brother his best friend and everything of his life said this and supporting for man who literally spoiled his sister life, this was not the expected one by him.

Abhijeet(trying to explain): daya meri bath suno(he cut off)

Daya: muje kuch nahi suna hai.. tume kyun galat lagega wo, akir wo tarika ki bhai jho hai kahi na kahi tum usse hi support karga na, abha bus meri hi behen tum kyun uskeliye apni gf ke sath…

Abhijeet: daya tum meri bath galat samaj rahe hai, mei aise

Daya: mei sab kuch samaj gaya abhijeet… tum ek ladki keliye itni saalon ki dosti chut rahi ho, wo ladki ki sath thod rahe ho jho har waqt tume bhaiya kehke age peeche gumthi raha… tumse ye hummed nahi tha abhijeet.

Abhijeet (could not stand at this, he is accusing tarika who is not at guilt, with harsh tone): daya tum tarika je pe kaise inzam laga sakthi hai

Daya(teasingly): haan ab kya galati nazar ayege tume uske… (pointing her) ussko sab kuch pehlese hi patha hai, fir bi wo chup raha poocho kyun (he looked tarika who stud silent) agar ussi din humse sab kehdiya hothe tho yeh sab nahi hua hoga, wo bichari maan mei itna sapna nahi badthi..sab iski wajase

Abhijeet could not stand, he raised his hand which daya held before, this was one more shocking to all, is this their daya, daya left abhijeet hand harshly, abhijeet eyes filled with tears

Daya: tum iss sab ka hak kodiya abhijeet… abse tumare aur mere rista katam..

This left abhijeet heart broken, he left the place immediately, with million piece of heart which remained unworthy to get collect, he never had pinch of thought even in worst nightmare he could meet such day, which turn his life in upside down…. All went from there,as the turning of event not left anyone thinking capacity to awake, daya took abha from the place… leaving rajat to think about the happy event of his life, he thought about yesterday night

**Flashback:**

After rajat proposal, both remind in hug for some moments, rajat left for call, when he came he saw his girl who was looking the ring and smiling herself, he came and hugged her from behind. Her smile got wider, with the tightness of his grip

Rajat:ring ko kya dek rahi ho, pasand nahi aya tho change karwate hai, waise zaroori thodi na hai ki meri pasand tume pasand aye

Kaira(smiling): yeh thofa meri zindagi ki sabse ahem aur best thofa hai…(she turned to locked her hand in neck) aur tumare choice muje pasand kyun nahi ayege meibi tumare choice hi ho na

Rajat(gripping waist): acha… (She shook her head as yes, both smiled resting forehead)

After sometime, kaira and rajat sat in couch hugging each other, when she got up, he held her wrist with confuse tone

Rajat: jaa kaha rahe ho muje akele chodke

Kaira(with lovely smile): kahi nahi baba bus kaana order karne jaa rahi hoon, waise tum kuch kayabi nahi hoga

Rajat(surprised): tume kaise patha

Kaira: itni chok kyun gayi... sab tumare aakose saf saf nazar athi hai

Rajat: meri maa ke bath pehle bar kissine meri aako se paichan liya ke mei bhooki hoon ab tak kuch nahi kaya..(she smiled bit)

Kaira: muje yeh be patha hai tum itni der beach pe baitke ayeho (rajat raised his eyebrow).

Rajat:acha ap tak pathi hua nahi abse jhasoosi rakna shuru kardiya

Kaira(shockingly): jhosos wo bi tumare peeche

Rajat: nahi tho kaise patha ki mei beach se ayi hoon

Kaira(innocentely): aare nahi wo tumare jhoote se rahi mitti se patha chala

Rajat: good investigation I am impressed

Kaira: senior inspector rajat ki fiancé hoon, kuch tho seekna chayiye unse you know (both burst in laughter) waise beach pe kya karne gaya tum

Rajat: tume kya lagtha

Kaira(naughtly): kya patha kissi machli wale ko patane gayi hongi.

Rajat: acha… (winking at her) yeh kyal muje kyun nahi ayi, next time gayi tho zaroor kissi ache machli wale ko doondoge tumare bi ghar ka kaam ayege tum ghar sambalo wo muje (he said teasingly)

Kaira: acha (she took cushion next to her and beat him he was laughing both had very light moment the food came they had dinner, while rajat feed food to her, both enjoyed lot, then finally dinner over, in mid night)

Kaira: hello time dekha tumne

Rajat: han tho…

Kaira: ghar janeki irada nahi hai kya

Rajat: jaana hai, chalo (he held her hand pulled towards door, she freed)

Kaira: mei kahan jao

Rajat: ghar aur kahan, senior inspector rajatkumar ki biwi aise hotel pe ruke tho meri image kya hoga wobi specially girls ki samne, you know I have lot of female following (shrugged his shoulders)

Kaira: acha jee, don't worry apki female followings ko kuch nahi hoga. Kyunki mei bus honewle biwi hoon hui nahi abi tak tike

Rajat: fir tum nahi aaogi tho mei yahan ruk jata hoon (he lied in bed)

Kaira: yeh kaise Mazak hai rajat

Rajat: plz baby sirf aaj ki rath (finally usko har manehi padegi akir senior inspector rajat hai :P) chalo ab aajo wahan kade hokar kya dek rahe ho (he removed his shirt and lied in bed with cut banyan and invited her to blank space next to him, she shok her head in no lied next to him, he covered her in hug)

Kaira: rajat.. meri gift kahan hai

Rajat: gift! kaise gift aur kiss bath ki

Kaira: kaise gift, meine suna hai ki shadike proposal ke bath ladka ladki ko gift detha hai tho tumare gift kahan hai

Rajat: tum kabse aise typical filmy girlfriend bani (she glared) waise kitne gift manthe ho yar tum ladkia huf, kal lekar atha hoon kuch

Kaira(pouts): wo sab muje nahi patha muje gift chayiye abhi

Rajat: abhi konsi dukan maharani keliye kola raka hai (she glared and turned opposite side broke from hug) acha acha teri protest ko shuru math kardo abi yeh lo (he hanged a platinum chain with two white diamond indicating both, she was so happy to see that, hugged him tight) ab kush (she shook her head in hug) ab aise hug karthe rahogi ya fir pehen kar bi dikaogi

Kaira(smiling took chain and remembering something): kud pehnao (he smiled, she waved her hair front, giving him view to wear it, he smiled and kissed her, both slept hugging each other)

**Present**

Kaira cried by holding chain remembering the sweet moment of two, he two remembered same while looking her foto

Rajat(crying helplessly): kyun bagwan… humesha humare kushi mei nazar kyun lagjathi hai, agar apko gussa hai tho mujpe nikal dethe, wo apko kitni mathiti kitni virat raki… (rajat felt angry) agar jitni virat meriliye raki usmei ek kudke liye raki hui tho kash aaj halat kuch aur hothi… kyun aise hua..kyuunnnnnnnn…..

**Finaaly hogay I know bahut lamba hogay apko bore kiya hai tho muje maaf kardena…. Ab kya hoga kya sach mei iss sare sabot sach hai yeh ladki terrorist hai.. ap duo ke beech kya hogay… ab age kya hoga to know stay tuned**

**Hearty thanks for all the reviewers apke support ke bina mei kuch bi nahi hoon thank u soooo much… au raise hi support kijiye meri pass har kissko alag se jawab dene time nahi hai tho plz maf kardena muje…. Thank u so much for all love you stay blessed**

**Signing of kattiy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go with next chapter of wadaa… sorry for late update… author note zaroor padna… peecle bar se iss bar reviews bahut kaam hai aise kyun.. ab aise nahi hone chayiye tike **** read and review**

No one has idea about the ongoing events, abhijeet was missing from yesterday no idea about his existence, daya was not in his own pace, he is not wrong completely even, he faced almost many disaster, just because people kept mum in stage where they should have been open, if his father had an open talk with mom, he would not force to see terrible childhood, if his didi did it on right time, he would not been orphan in remaining period of life, if rajat had opened up, his sister would not been fall for him, and if tarika spoken on right place they would have not face such humiliation…

**In bureau**

Kaira still made sit in chair her hands tied back of chair, as for every other criminal, a single lamp over her head glowed in the dark room, for cop duty comes first, they did the assignment they have given, rajat just stood at bureau, his courage to move for investigation cell was vanished, his ears just heard the voice of thunder slaps of toughest female cops, and some authority male voice pricking questions, in all these he not even heard a single cry or pain morn, this is because she doesn't want to make him feel guilty still he know the way of treatment for suspect, his courage was squashed to have a look over the cell, he still sat in his cabin his mind occupied completely with one thought… the officers came back from cell

Acp: kuch bath bani (they stood with headdown, he lost temper) sharam athe hai aplog per, ek 20 saal ki ladki se sach nahi jaan pay

Sachin: hum bahut koshis kiya sir, per wo apni moo tak nahi kol rahi hai, bas kamoshi ki alawa koi jawab nahi hai

Nikhil(in low tone): hum kabi aise case handle nahi ki hai, humesha rajat sir hi aise mafia suspects ko handle karthe hai tho… (acp shoot a glare)

Sachin: sir thoda aur waqt (acp cut off)

Acp: rajat kahan hai, (rajat came and stood as statute) tum investigate karogi kaira signhaniya ko (everyone was stunned) tume mafia ki investigation mei special training diya hai.. so yeh kaam tum karoge (when rajat was about to protest, acp cut off) that's an order… tum ek cid officer oh order follow karna tumara daram hai… (He left the cabin, rajat signed)

Rajat: sachin… third degree ready karo, mei atha hoon…

**Investigation cell**

Rajat came inside the dark cell, he saw pale figure sat in chair hands tied at back, the hair was open and messy, eyes were puffed with marks of finger prints in pink skin, small blood oozing in corner of lips, as remaining were dried to just leave trace of appearance, hands were with marks of bamboo rod, finger were trembling in pain, tired face just want to take a break adjust herself to rest in chair, its so hard, still a ring was present in her finger, if god was so mercy on him would just kill him at the moment after witnessing such a scene, his eyes just crossed 1000 face who remained in chair screamed for courtesy for which he turned deaf, may be this is punishment given for him as result of the cries.

He took steps, his shoes made her realize someone is for her, but she is too weak to look at person, her mind was just fixed by cops, she is sure about the presence must be for any investigation, her eyes rested in shadow, which stood front of her, still her body doesn't support her to have look over the person, she just felt a hand for her

He was broken completely, just with much difficulty made his trembling hands towards the corner of lips to wipe of oozing blood, but things went horrible when she with much fear turned her face to get escape from the slap which she faced all those moment, she herself shrink to get protect or may be a mild try to get less amount of pain, he could not stop any more to act his duty… just sat on kneels

After she realized that the skin doesn't feel any of pain, with remaining strength she opened her eyes, her lashes feel hard even to blink, with weak and tired, still she passed beautiful smile after seeing him, which always gave strength, he slowly removed the rope in hands, she weakly took hands, the soft skin which he always love to play turned red with marks of rope, he took his right palm to cover face inorder to wiped blood, he stopped with

Kaira: hisss…. (He backed his hand in order to avoid much pain for her)

Rajat(in feeble voice): I am sorry (he can hear only one thing in contrary)

Kaira: muje bhook lagrahe hai (she said so innocently with feeble voice only he can hear, he shook his head)

Rajat(calling mayur): jaake kuch kaane keliye lekar aao (he was about to move)

Kaira(in hurry): aaj meri virat hai

Rajat(signed): apple juice leaker aao large glass fresh fruit salad bi(remembering something) suno! Canteen se nahi ache restaurant se leaker ana(gave him his card he shook head and went, he asked another junior to get first aid box)

Rajat sat in chair opposite to kaira, she looked so feeble and pale, but comfortable as she had secure feeling to be with him… he held his hand she gave a week smile

Kaira: thoda paani milega (he saw empty pot in corner, came with bottle, helped her to drink it, sat in chair held her hand, just caressing it, after some moment of silence)

Rajat(trying to be lovely): yeh sab kaise shuru hua…

Kaira looked him with sad and disbelief, she gently descended his grip, he looked her confused , but she was hurt

Kaira(with pain in voice): takekat karne ayiho na (rajat gave shocked expression, her eyes gave dry meaningful look) muje laga meri rajat aya issliye kuch magliya… muje senior inspector rajatkumar se koi bath nahi karni… I am sorry (she said politely and adjusted in her chair, without any more reaction)

Rajat tried to hold her hand once again, she backed off, turned her face to avoid from his gaze, he know he hurt her lot, but this time it was extreme, she just had hope on him he crashed it with his act, he even can't forgive himself to be so selfish, even in this condition she was in virat for his sake, but he did something which made to feel low in his own gaze, more than the torcher his act would cause her more pain

Rajat: atleast yeh juice tho peelo… tum 2 din se kuch nahi kaya

Kaira(giving smile): no thanks

Rajat (cupped her face in palms in wet tone): tume bhook lagi na… plz mera gusa kaane pe math nikalo, thoda juice peelo, mere katir (she just kept mum, rajat know its impossible to make her do something against her will, he started to move from there with guilty)

Kaira: ek minute…(he turned with hope and glowing eyes) apne meri hath bina bande jaa rahe hai… (He was broken but she was shuttered both had enamors pain travelling in eyes)

Rajat: wo sirf mujrim keliye… (Left completely)

She looked him till he get vanished unknowingly a small smile crept, she saw her ring once again, soon when she realized the position of hers, smile get disappeared and fact hit her….

Rajat was out he saw purvi standing there with head down, its clear that she heard everything.. she is security incharge she deemed to hear, felt bad for rajat being a cop its so easy for her to fit in his shoes

Rajat(in pain): ek madat kar sakti hai purvi

Purvi: kahiye sir

Rajat: kya tum usse kuch kila sakthe ho… jor jabardast karke hi sahi kuch tho… please… wo thoda ziddi hai, per han uche awaz mei bath math karna rona shuru kardegi, mei bi samabal nahi payenge (he said with sad smile)

Purvi(sweet smile): jee sir

**On bureau:**

Acp was walking to and foe… with hope to get result from rajat, as always he believed just result for his duty, emotion and feelings paid only least role in his life, he never care for the bond or any feelings which we share, if the person in is tagged as suspect…

Acp(expecting something high from him): kya hua rajat…. Kuch bataya… koi evidence mila… kon hai iss sab ke peeche

Rajat: nahi wo kuch nahi bataya…

Mr kanna: I know ki tum log kuch nahi karpayege.. hum apne tarika pe investigate karenge

Rajat(coldly): koi faida nahi… (Both acp glared him, he in calm tone) agar wo batana nahi chati tho ap kya kud bagwan bi kuch nahi karsakti… (They heard a voice)

Person: rajat tik kehrehe hai

Acp: abhijeet! Tum kahan tha… patha hai humlog kitney parishan they (daya also looked him with relief, though he is angry on him he can't stop from caring for his buddy)

Abhijeet: mei kuch janekeliye gaya tha sir...

Acp: kya matlab

Abhijeet: sir… kaira sighnaiya mujrim nahi hai… uske uppar yeh case frame karvagay hai…

Mr kanna: sochke bath kijiye inspector, hum koi case frame nahi karthe… aur apko yeh sare proof galat lakthe hai

Abhijeet(camly): nahi apke proof galat nahi hai, per fake hai

Acp: matlab… tum janthe hai abhijeet salunke kabhi galat nahi hosakthe

Abhijeet: haan sir salunke saab galat nahi hosakthe per unka computer hosakthe hai

Salunke: tum jho bi kehna chata ho saaf saaf kaho

Abhijeet: ek bath batayiye salunke saab iss case shuru honeke tik ek din bath apke computer software problem hui jiske wajase ap service wale ko lekar aya… am I right?(he asked with much investigation voice to prove his point, dr salunke shook his head in shock) humare jho bi service hothe hai log bas government service se hi athe hai, yeh darke mare information leak na hojay aur humare security hacking system yeh dekthe hai kahi koi file transfer hua kya…(all agreed) iss case mei yeh hua dr saab ki file transfer nahi sirf information change kiya gayi hai virus cleaner cd ke zariye… jab koi bi external software nahi aya issliye humare hacking system recognize nahi kiya… (he bought the mechanic who agreed his guilt)

Dr salunke(agreeing point): fir dna report wo humesha central lab se athe hai

Abhijeet: haan sir per agar sample badal gay tho wo report bi galat hosakthe hai

Acp: sample badalgay

Abhijeet: jee sir… kaira sighaniya ki bloodgroup o- jho dna report produce hua ussmei yeh lika hai ki uss insaan ko blood mei insulin level 92 before fasting isse yeh prove hothe hai insulin normal level se 2 point zayada hothe hai tho ki uss insaan ko diabetes hai… per kya rajat tum kabi usse koi bi dawai lethe waqt deka hai (he replied negatively)

Mr kanna: tho kya hua kaira sighaniya ki blood pe bi hosakthe hai itne kaam matre hai tho koi bi insaan treatment nahi lethe hai abhijeet

Abhijeet: ap tik kaha sir koi bi treatment nahi lethe… per insulin ek milli point bi hui tho unne koi bi blood transfusion se mana karthe hai… per kaira sighaniya hi purvi ki blood donate kiya uss blast ke waqt.. tab doctor ke sare result clear thi… (he gave papers) uss din ke reports jho clear sabt karthe hai medical aur dna report negative hai

All agreed his point, rajat hope for best, abhijeet continued with same point with muscular voice which makes even acp to shut in place manytimes so others were out of question in the frame now…

Abhijeet: agle sawal iss photos ki jho IB se hume mili hai… ofcourse iss foto koi computer graphic nahi the as it was tested… per iss foto mei kya fault hai wo vineet batayega (he shok his head and looked on the projector where the photos display)

Vineet: iss pehle foto mei jahan kaira baiti hai usske hathe mei milkshake hai(all shook their head) per bath yeh hai ki kaira kabi dhooth ya dhoot se mile hui koi bi cheez nahi kathe… aur yahan iss hath mei jho jalne ka nishan ap dekrahe hai wo kabi kaira ke hathe mei nahi the… aur iss foto cctv time ke zariya jho din yeh foto liya ussi din kaira humare sath thi hospital mei… (he showed both the timing of cctv of both place)

Abhijeet: so bahut simple si bath ki yeh foto bi framed hai…. Ab thesra point… airport mei blast hua aur beach mei bi tab wo log escape hua sea route ke zareye dono jaga pe kaira maojut thi… tho humare sare concentration sirf ussi pe thi jho humare nazar mei hai… per hum sab ne ek aur bath bulgay uss din sirf kaira dono jaga mei nahi **ABHA! ** bi Thi wahan

All were shocked when he pointed abha… no one can even in bad dream hear such things… abha is member of family… abhijeet loved her lot but he is accusing her it was tremendous unexpected reaction from others… but on all of it, abha is their girl, she is one among them, from day one daya adopted her from orphanage they knew her… how can abhijeet claim something un tolerable on her is he doing all this in sense, they were broken by thunder voice of dcp

Dcp: tum pagal hogay ho abhijeet tum koi ladki keliye humare abha cid pariwar ki bache pe ungli uta rahi oh

Abhijeet(calmly): humare bache hui tho, hum ek beguna ko saaza denge kya… aur pariwar se pehle khaanon hothe hai, yahi hum humare guru se seeki (he looked at acp who remained silence)

Daya(disbelief): tum aise keh rahe ho abhijeet… jabse mei abha ka lekar aya hoon mujse zayada tum usse pyar kiya aur parvarish kiya… kal do char shabt suna diya.. tum apne pala hui bache pe ungli utadiya

Abhijeet: haan daya meine hi abha ko pala… per sher parivarish karnepe saab ki zeherela tho badal nahi jate… wo zeher usske janam se koon mei hothe hai…

Abha(crying): bhai.. ap yeh sab kehrahe hai, apni abha pe… yeh sab sunese bether ap pehle hi muje uss asram ke samne marne dedethe(daya felt really bad others too, she hugged daya cried bitterly)

All heart was squeezed with the bitter tone of crying, that too for person who just drenched with love of everyone but with fraction of second her brother accusing her in front of whole people, even rajat felt bad for abha, but its abhijeet who cannot be wrong anytime nor proved so… abhijeet remained stone not any pleading reached him…

Daya: bas abhijeet bahut hogay ab aur besathi nahi lesakthe hum, kya proof hai tumare pass tum iss pe ungli uta rahe ho

Abhijeet: senior inspector abhijeet bina sabot kuch nahi peshate daya… sabot manga na suno…. Pehle bar hume iss antagwadi ki gang ke baremei patha chala, yahan se wahan sandesha jaye karthe the aur wo sandash south indian language tamil mei jaye karthe the… IB walon ne yeh kaha ki kaira Bangalore mei thi aur usse sare southindian language athe hai…. Haina(acp kanna shook his head) per humlog ek bath bikul bulgay ki abha jab hostel mei thi uske roommate ek tamilan hai… aur uske teacher bi hume har saal yahe bataya ki ussko languages padna bahut shook hai jab abha uss din jab hum Chennai gayi wo bahut aram se tamil pada aur humse bataya ki wo apni dost se tamil seeki hai na…(daya shook his head) per wo wahi din humse jhoot boli abha ko hum lekar anese pehle hi ussko tamil aya karthi thi… yeh bath uski dost muje bataya issliye uss ek tamilan ke sath hostel mei raka taki wo uncomfortable na hojay.. jab mei uske school record check karne waqt muje oatha chala ki usko har indian languages athe hai jho humare currency mei hai

He showed the record of teacher and her friend statement daya and others looked stunned, speechless, including abha…

Abhijeet (to daya): jab tume abha uss ashram ke bahar mila jahan uss watchman bola ki isski anumathi mana kardi orphanage walon ne… tum andar jaake uss teacher se mili jho tumse kaha ki yeh ladki ek musalman hai issliye wahan anumati nahi diya… yahi kahan na wo teacher (daya shook his head) kya tum kabi uss orphanage ki trustee se bath kiya kya wo sachmei aise kiya ya nahi(daya looked him in shock)

Acp: kya kehna chati oh tum abhijeet

Abhijeet: matlab yeh hai sir… yeh acp kanna kehthe jaise 3 saal ki planning nahi 12 saal ki bahut lambi plan hai aur target kaira nahi abha hai… (this made everyone to stop their heartbeat for second) abha ko daya se milvane wo usse adopt karna sab unlog ke plan hai… aur ek 14 saal masoom bache ke man mei bas badlake alawa kuch bi nahi hai jho humare lad pyar mei ek chiti bi kaam nahi hui… abha issliye pala gay ki wo indai ke secret jan sake aur sahi samay pe wo information pass karsake…. Wo log daya ki weakness ke faida utaya aur abha humare pass aya… humare trust jeetha… aur humese ek bani…

All look turned towards abha who realized she got in trap, daya heart crack into million piece..his mind just trying to grasp the reality as hard as possible… abhijeet throw eyes can feel the war in his heart still he decide to let out truth

Abhijeet: abha humese eki honeke wajase usspe koi bi shak nahi kiya wo aram se sare information pass karne lagi, sab sahi tha galati tabi shuru hui jab rajat aya, abha ko mission se distract karne jaise usko sach mei rajatse pyar hogay, jab usse patha laga ki wo usse nahi kaira ko chata hai… abha bahut hi chalaki se kaira ko trap mei fasa diya… (he stopped with loud shout)

Abha: haan meine hi kiya saab… kya galat kiya meine jaise aplog apne daram nibaya meine meri nibay… ap sab bi mission mei apne naam paichan sab badal rahe ho na wahi meine bi kiya kya galati ki meine… muje unlog ne 1 saal meise paala hai mei unki namak kaayi hoon wafadar bi unnke honge na… issmei kya galati hai yeh doka nahi humare daram hai(all looked stunned she not even had pinch of guilt on contrary she is trying to make others believe she is right)per meine rajat ko sache dil se chaha, socha sab katam honeke bath apne rajat ko leke dur chala jaoge, per beechmei wo agay jiske wajase yeh sab hua

Daya(much cold voice): sachin arrest karo isse aur aaj hi ATS ke hawale kardo…

He leave the place without any reaction just as statue, his heart in crossing through thousands of torcher at the moment… because of her he went against his brother who feels more than his own… when sachin was about to follow abhijeet stopped him

Abhijeet: jane dho usse sachin ab wo akle rahne hai…

Acp: ek bath batao abhijeet tume yeh sab kaise patha chala… tum itni confident kaise thi ki kaira nirdosh the

Abhijeet(deep breath): sir jab mei unke aako mei deka ek ajeeb se chamka deka… ek aise roshni jisse deke hi man shant hothe hai aur ek aram se sukoon milthe hai ki hum sare duki se bahar hai… jab mei iss sawal ke jawab doond rahe the muje yeh sab patha chala…

Acp: I am proud of you…(he smiled)

Abhijeet with slow and study step went near kaira cell others followed, rajat was in cloud nine in some moment he will get her back, though some misunderstanding he will make her calm, he loves her enormously, he was so sure about something he will never drag their marriage now, he did everything which he should not, from now he will only concentrate on making her happy, he planned numerous thing, he even decided to take a week vacation and searching resort in mobile, vineet chuckled to see his excitement, rajat is not even ready to care, his eyes was just weaving for his girl, this time he wont care about anyone and hug her very tight in front of all the thoughts make him so happy from inside… rajat was thinking how ill she fight about vacation

**Imagination**

Rajat hugz her tight from behind and she is holding his phone checking destination, he simple kisses her in neck while playing with hair, she focused on fone

Kaira: rajat disturb math karo

Rajat: mei ne kya kiya bas bhal ke sath khel na bi koi guna hai kya

Kaira(signed): tumse kuch nahi hosakthe, waise hum kyun na munar chale vacation pe

Rajat: nahi hum manali jayge

Kaira(narrowing eyes): kyun munaar mei kya karabi hai, muje munaar hi jana hai

Rajat(stubbornly): no way meine kehdiya bus

Kaira: munnar! Munnar! Munnar!

Rajat: manali! manali!

Before he could say further she blocked his lips with her, he lost completely made her turn towards him gripping his waist deepened kiss, she encircled her arms on neck, while he is biting lightly and aggressively kissing, she hit in chest then he once again kissed softly, she broke in mid of hot kiss he looked her disappointedly

Kaira: munnar

Rajat(by looking forgot himself): munnar (she jumped in victory, rajat realized what he said) this cheating yar… not fair

Kaira: everything is fair in love and war jaanu

Rajat(pulling her towards him gripping tightly): ab dikati hoon tume(they looked in eyes and lost at each other, he once again let his lips crashed on hers, this time softly with much passionately she also gave in)

**Back to reality**

Rajat back from reality with someone holding his shoulder

Vineet: sapne ki duniya se bahar ayiye… thode der mei sab sach hojayga (he blushed so hard, vineet chuckled)

They came to cell, saw her feeble figure, she looked all waited patiently to let them speak, abhijeet grabbing courage with much soft and respectable tone initiated, by abhijeet behavior everyone puzzled…

Abhijeet: **apse biniti hai ki iss pe apki hastakshar digiye**

Everyone looked puzzled why he is so humble to her suddenly, she just looked him in eyes but others were confused with word "**binthi"**, she was about to sign her pen drew line k abhijeet cut off

Abhijeet(cut her): pura hastakar lagadigiye (she took deep breath and everyone were confused)

But all attention got diverted with heavy voice, which make acp and dcp to sit in corner of bench like obedient student as it was belongs to major who were their trainer in academy, entire department know this man who never scare of anyone in his life, the old wild lion growl made bureau to shake, all were confused about his arrival…. Acp left towards old lion and his teacher …..

**a/n kaise the chapter I hope sab happy hai kaira proved innocent…**

**ap sab ko kya laktha hai story finished hahahaha… noway abi kahani shuru hui hai… picture abi baki hai boss…**

**ab kya hoga jaise rajat chahe, sare mushkil dur hogay kya rajra happily apni zindagi shuru karenge hhahahaha agar itni smooth hogay tho wo katiiy jaise pagal ki story kaise hothe hai… so ab in next chapter life hacking twist is waiting for you all… guess it kya hoga aur review mei zaroor batana**

**per har thoofan ke pehle shant honeke zaroori hai… jaise har twist mei break hahaha… srry yar meri exam shuru hogay ab muje kud nahi pata kab honge update june 10 tarik se regular update conform ussi pehle jab time mile tab koshis karunge thoda adjust kardigiye plz… soooooo sorry for all **

**those who reviewd hearty thank u for you guys thanks for the tremendous support which makes me feel good and sry for late update**

**haan review karna bulna math…. R and r**

**Signing of katiiy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is next chapter of waada… **

Acp and dcp ran towards the old lion,she just rested her forehead in palms, rajat got confused, he kneeled infront of her, he was confused with her expression, she should be happy, she have been proved innocent, but what made her look sad definitely it's not about the event, something else is disturbing her, he held her hands, he felt something different in her eyes, it's kind of pain which he never saw in those precious eyes…

Rajat: kya hua jaan, tum aise kyun hai deko sab tik hogay… ab hum kushi kushi apne naya jeevan shuru karege, shadi karenge, iss bar kuch nahi hoga… hmm (he tried to boost her with hope, it's not just for her but he himself making believe everything is alright, still after seeing those eyes, his heart start to pounce badly with negative feeling, kaira was still mum as something driving her emotionally, rajat failed to get what running in her mind)

Kaira(holding hands): do you believe me(rajat confusingly shook his head) I love you so much rajat… muje maaf kardo

Before he can clear his confusion, she gave a kiss in forehead, it's a kiss which he receive only when there is something really serious, it made his heart to beat more fast, he wanted to clarify all the doubts, before she can ask her the call disturbed them

**On otherside**

Acp and dcp came running saw the wild lion with full of anger standing with one hand in hip another holding walking stick, the eyes were red like burning coal, acp never saw him in this state ever in his life, he is his fav student, he will get to see only sweet smirk over his face on the visit, but this time he came to meet him on own instead call him to his place which is never happened in life as it is dangerous sign, dcp hid himself behind acp to see the growl of this lion made his leg shiver and dancing, acp tried to remain calm but failed still gathering all his courage, in most polite voice

Acp: sir ap yahan… agar ap bulay hothe hum kud ajathe wahan ap itni kasht karneki zaroorath hi nahi padthe

Major(barking): band karo tumara iss juti bhashan hume kuch nahi sunna… hum bas unne lenekeliye ayi hai

Acp(confused): kisse sir… ap kisski bath kar rahi hai

Major: hum unnke bath kar rahe hoon jinko tum jaise chote log kabi peichan nahi payege…. Lawyer saab dedho inko sare kaagaz jho inke zaroorath hai

He saw lawyer who was leading magistrate in Supreme Court and fought country case in foreign nation, acp was confused to see him here followed by home minister, acp wonder what made these people to come bureau as they not arrested any national or political leader for these people presence…. But lawyer cleared the confusion

Lawyer: hum yahan r..(cut off by major)

Major: yahan sirf unke naam se paichante hai (lawyer shook his head)

Lawyer: hum _**"kaira sighaniya"**_ keliye aye hai

This made everyone to throw back from the place except abhijeet who already expected this, all people mind was revolving around only single thing why would such honorable people on the country will be here for the simple girl who just own a single hotel in Mumbai… who is she, the slight spark hitting their mind one by one

Major: kahan rake hai unne bulao abhi ki abhi

Acp decided to remain patience and instructed shreya to bring her, rajat who stood in door was much confused with the happing events, what going on here, who are these people why they want his girl, did they came to take her away from him but why? Who are they? This time he is not ready to be away from her he will fight with entire world, she belongs only to him… the thoughts made his mind block from thinking…

All eyes turned to the pale figure who was really having hard time to walk, the bruises, the dry blood strain, messy hair, figure prints in cheeks, the bamboo stick marks like lines in both arms, shivering fingers and unbalanced walk, she slipped before rajat can hold her one more hand held her with support, she once again got study came and stood in center of bureau, she scanned the entire faces in bureau, took deep breath, the old line with care and concern

Major: ap tik hai (she shook her head)

Acp(who could not control his eagerness): beta ap inne janthe hai (before she can answer)

Major: usse pehle tum log inne jana zaroori hai… per isskeliye hum ek shan bi yahan nahi rahne chate… jahan inniki itni bezati hui, hum unlog ko kabi chodenge nahi kabhi nahi… abi deko hum kya karthe hai tum logon ko (he shouted them badly, no one has courage to stop him)

Acp know well the old lion never scared for anyone, no one can dare to stop him, not his family nor any senior even any politician can stopped him in his entire service, this man make all senior to stand step behind in front of him, the same teaching he gave to acp who doesn't bound infront of anyone except this man, now he the voice was firing on him which made all worried, dcp trying to hid under table

Major(gave disgust look to dcp): itni katiya leader hogi tho aur kya expect kar sakthe hai tumlogse (acp was really hurt as others with his words) abi deko mei tumlog ko kya hal kartha ho (he took his mobile)

Voice: wahi ruk jayiye

This voice made everyone stop and looked in disbelief, even acp shivered with the command expelled in this voice, major just kept his mobile back without any look, this made another shock the adamant egoist lion just became calm in single voice, it was never witnessed by dcp or acp in their entire carrier stood with open mouth, looked to the source of voice, rajat himself could not digest the fact that the commend belongs to his love… who till date not even voiced infront of new people she is so shy... but now she was raising her voice in bureau front of unknown people, made him dumbstruck

Kaira(same tone): wolog unnke farz nibaya

Lawyer(with low tone): per apko iss tara (kaira gave look which made him keep quite)

Major(in humble tone): ap jho icha kiya wahi hui aaj tak hume bi pratna hai ki apke sath waqt bataneke… hume kush hoga agar ap kripa kiya tho

Kaira(taking deep breath, closed her eyes): jho formalities puri karni hai unne katam karke nikalthe hai(heard only thing in reply)

Major: jaise ap tik samje (to acp still in anger) agar kuch kagaz rahgay tho jaldi karo

Acp(looked tarika): first aid karo (to rajat) papers sign karwalo

He gave chance for rajat who look the scene in disbelief, like some bad dream, he came out with voice of acp don't have idea what happening here, he was dumbstruck, who are they, why she agree to them without protesting, did she really want to go away from him, he can't digest the thought even to be away from her, his blood rushing fast in brain, the beat in heart was un rhythmic… more than anything he was now standing in middle of many unanswered puzzle… just rushed to the room for answer, more than answer for hope that everything was for fun, she will not leave him anywhere, she will be with him as they planned, this was the only thing he want to hear in reply

He saw tarika who dressing her, she remained silent not even single sound tarika got in reply for the antiseptic, she sat as stone, who engrossed in thinking, no tears dry eyes… tarika saw rajat who came in to room, she let both alone silently left the room

Kaira saw his question eyes, she know she can't meet the eyes, as the truth cannot be kept hidden, she lowered her gaze turned herself from looking him, she know his reaction would be wild she was ready for all, her heart was racing, when he raised his hand forward she closed her eyes tight but things turn opposite way he just hugged her tight from back, with tears and love

Rajat(wet tone): tum kuch kehneki zaroorath nahi, na kuch safai ki, bus tum ek bar kehdo hum door chale jayge sabse door, iss shehar se door, desh se door, jahan hume koi nahi paichante, bus tum aur mei aur humare choti parwar…aur koi nahi….. plz ek bar haan kardo

He looked her eyes as eager child, who doesn't want anyother answer rather than "yes", kaira looking his eyes, he could clearly feel the coming disappointment but still he hoped for the best, he love her so much, he know she does it back even, but now the eyes saying something else its preferring something else than his love which make him scare, he never wanted to fall in love but she is the one who forced to with her affection, concern and much more… now when he felt complete with her, she too leaves him like his mother did… he already had lot of pain in his mother now he can't accept same disappoint from her.. he held her hand tight with pleasing look almost begging her… he was making her more difficult with her decision her heart is throbbing… but it is necessary for the betterment of both, she removed from grip, he looked her in disbelief

Kaira:muje jaana zaoori hai rajat

Rajat doesn't expect this from her, he gripped her arms tight she felt the pain still chose to remain silent

Rajat: kyun… kyun kararhi hi ho aise… mei uss din tumper chillaya issliye na… deko usskeliye hazar bar maafi magthi hoon, tum chahe muje tapad bi maro per plz mujse door mat hojao… nahi rahpaogi tumare bina (he hugged her)

Kaira: muje yeh karna hai rajat…

They were interpreted by call

**In main hall**

Acp: sir! Muje patha nahi ap itni gusse mei kyun hai… ap kud hume seekaya ki chahe kuch bi hojay desh ki sath gadari nahi honi chayiye.. hum bas wahi kiya

Major(shouting): bus! Kya kaha gadari tume patha hai tum jisske baremei bath kar rahe hai wo kon hai… humare sath chalo patha chalega tume…

Kaira came from the room, rajat followed silently both were not happy, but remained silent, the unanswerable question was in everyone mind but the answer received was silence…

Major: ap tayar hai(she shook her head in reply)

She went towards the car where others followed, rajat eyes was fixed with her, she was moving towards door, his eyes kills her internally, but in return she received dry glare of pain and hurt… she made her head down followed the people silently, acp, dcp, old lion, daya who just return and abhijeet followed in car, in other costly car with all respect she got in.. along with her, rajat, shreya, purvi, sachin, nikhil followed others remained in bureau

The entire journey was silent, not single word was spoken, no one dared to break the silent even, rajat was emerged in thinking, while others was in admiring the car, the lady just looking him, his one return look can make her day, but she get disappointment only... the journey continued they reached far from Mumbai…

**In other car**

Acp know this place well, as it's the town belongs to old lion, he know who is he, they drove to the place of the old lion, all got down without anyword… the old lion roared once again

Major: jaana hai na wo kon hai…. Deklo yahi hai wo…

What they saw made them speechless; they looked each other with disbelief, what their eyes saw was unimaginable even in dream, now acp got why the old lion reacted this harsh, in his place everyone would react so… as their misunderstanding was not fault but a crime, abhijeet was also quite got back to see all, he know the truth before itself, but it was in front of eyes was thousand times greater than what he imagined… all was astonished with the image

**In other car**

The ride was as silent as it started, the storm in each one heart was its highest scale, the car dragged towards the destination, they were about to meet it, but air was filled with some wired spray, which made some disturbance in environment, the man with kaira looked her worried, but the speed of car was same when they noticed something got alert, when Nikhil saw something he broke the silence with shock tone

Nikhil(with concern): sir wahan dekiye (he pointed to the man lying in ground and innocent lady with gungad in head)

Sachin: sir muje laktha hai accident hai shayid hume kuch madat karnachayiye (others agreed, rajat instructed driver to stop car, he looked confused and worried his look automatically shifted to kaira)

Voice: gaadi math ruko… chahe kuch bi hojay (the strong commanding voice counter parted, the voice made everyone Spain to shiver, no mind dared to let go such powerful voice, driver mind ordered him to raise accelerator, rajat felt enough of this

Rajat(almost shouting at her): tum pagal hogay kya… tume dikai nahi kaira ki unlog ki humare madat chayiye…

His words was in effective in front of her, the car raised in same speed, the lady was still in road with wounded person, all were looking them worried, as the car can get on them anytime, rajat was really worried for people and looking her really boiling look, others were concentrated on the person in road

Rajat(shouting at driver): gaadi ruko tume sunai nahi diya meine kya kaha…. gaadi ruko… yeh jurom hai mei tume andaer karwa saktha hon ruko gadi ko (but the driver was dumb to his command as he already received the command which he has to follow)

The environment turned highly tensed, car reached the two people in moment dashed everything, purvi, shreya closed the eyes, rajat, sachin was shocked car crossed the place… but another shock was awaited for them, when they saw from car back mirror the lady and man was not there… they were running at back of car in order to catch them… this was ultimate shock to knew it was a trap…

Soon there were more people in black mask came in horse and surrounded the car, it was very clear they came to attack them, thou the thousand clever try of driver could not overpart them, he was forced to stop the car… rajat next moment got from car to analyze the matter… he thrown in car boutique and one among the black mask person was raising his hand with sword on rajat neck….

Sachin: rajat sirrrrrrrr…

Girls: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…

**a/n: hogay kaise tha chapter…. Zaroor batana…**

**ab sawal yeh hai ki aise kya deke sab chok gaya …. Kon hai kaira….. aur sabse ahem sawal rajat ka kya hua…**

**kya rajraki iss prem kahani shuru honese pehle katam hojayge… janekeliye apko wait karna padega….. jitna jaldi review ho… utna jaldi next chapter**

**to all reviewers hearty things….. love you all sooooooooo much….. tight hugs to you people for such wonderful support jho muje inner strength dethe hai aur support bi thank u for that**

**ab plz batana apko kya lagraha hai iss chapter ke baremei**

**signing of katiiy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys next chapter lengthy one… enjoy and please share your review with me… you like the twist or not…..**

**here we go **** most of the fan hated kaira in last chap but no one cared about the person who stood in neck of sword, no worry for my rajat very bad****… I too doesn't like kaira for making my rajat cry… here we go**

Sachin: rajat sir

Everyone breath has been stopped, rajat closed his eyes tight, a cop he meet lot of attacks, but being in middle of beast like person who are definitely not one among the criminals who have been forced by the situation to take up crime, they are the persons who have just born for the assignment is to kill the person or die in the hands of same person, the vengeance in eyes, the sword holding in hands clearly says they are professionals came just to kill them, mercy is the words which are left out in their vocabulary, their eyes clearing with single feelings vengeance… with the beast filled with vengeance in heart who were professionally trained with swords, fear is human feeling, rajat closed his eyes tight before the sword piecing his neck

He opened his eyes when he felt he heard the sound two crash meet of metals, he made himself sure in less than second, he is alive and opened his eyes to find the reason of crash what his eyes saw was unimaginable even in his haunted dreams, rajat switched in to stone others too saw the scene

They saw the girl in black salwar, standing counterparting the sword in front of them, the way she hold the weapon it's easy to recognize she is professionally trained, she stood there with countering the sword, the kick she gave in chest of beast made him to travel in air and fell on ground, she stood before rajat, rajat looked like he saw some ghost, no one could grasp the truth…

Their attention turned to a person came in horse he looked like leader as when he came all bowed their head, except the worrier stood in front of rajat, she looked him straight in eyes, the past events doesn't made any effect on her, she stood in center like the group of beast with swords aiming at her life was some daily routine… she looked almost like desi ninja whose only work is to fight may be she is perfect example of shatriya….

Person(came along with leader, he looked the person who lying in ground) bewakoof, kisske samne talwar utaya tumne aaj tak tum kya koi rajyavanshi nahi kadi hopayi innke samne

The thunder applause along with bold voice came from behind the mask of man, with threatening laugh, destracting her

Leader: tho mere aake dhoka nahi kaya iss bar mere samne kud "**Maharani Kairavarshini Gayatrisinghaniya Gaurima Pather" **suryavamshi ka shaan hi kadi hai sabki "**rani ma" indrapur mehel ki yuvarani **chi…chi… haan honewale maharani yeh tik rahegi… (Teasingly) kyun mei paichane mei koi galat nahi kiya na rani ma

all pitching themselves they are not in any dream land, the simple girl who played and roamed with them was princess of the most powerful region, which created most of rajyasaba member, all know this place was still in control of king family, and was wisely maintained by queen… the thrill is no one saw present ruler till date as she play only in back of the queen who was great worrier in old times…

She still stood in front of rajat as protection, when the sword reached at back she counter it without looking the direction, its pretty sure she was trained for years…

Kaira (looking driver): lekar jao sabko… hum sambalungi yahan… (driver just received command, pulled rajat inside car, who just puzzled what happening his around)

The driver raised the accelerator living her alone with more than 20 beast around, she just looked car till it get disappeared, when rajat realized she was no more in front of his eyesight, he start to shout at driver, who holding him and stopping him from moving to her

Rajat: yeh sab kya hai… usse unn log ke beech akele chod kar agay, (weeping) sachin wo wahan dar jayge yar… jab mei kud nahi sambalpayege tho wo kya karege usse wo log zinda nahi chodenge (screaming) chodo muje… mere zaroorth hai ussko, ab mei wahan jana hai uske pass… uski surakshit mere zimadari hai chodo muje…. (sachin holding him he also could not get clear picture of event, but the only thing his mind was roaming is, "_its not that bad idea to receive her command"_ as the look was glorious, bright)

**In mansion **

He showed two paintings of old queen and kaira who resemblance same…

Major: jab rani gayatrisinghaniya devi unki praja keliye jeevan deneke pranay liya.. wo humare parivar ko sirf ek aagna dii ki iss vamsme pehle ladki ko unnke naam rake unnki diya hui izzat diyajay… yeh maanle ki wo kud wapas iss parwar mei janam hui… aur sirf wohi ladki iss indrapur ki maharani banege…. Jaise wo kahi rani ma janam hui… wahi shan wahi sanskar inke pass bi thi…Iss rajneeti ki har faisla wahi lenge…

Daya(shocking): matlab yahan ki MP, MLA sab yehi chonege

Major(proud smile): sirf mandri nahi yahan ki har koi rani ma ki ishare ko sarke opar manthe hai…

All were wondering the girl of 20 years can do all these things, how is the question running in all mind, more than these she did everything perfectly, indrapur is the best city in state, it has all technological development with culture and ethics

Major: rani ma ki 5 saal mei unke mathashree ek hasta pe apni jeevan chodiya, aur unke pita shree bi ussi duk mei bhagwan ke charan hogay… tho rani ma ki shurakshit keliye unke sare veda vidya prapt honeke bath videsh bejdiya unne fir jab wo wapas aya unne dushman se surakshit raknekeliye ek hotel ki malkin banakar pardeke peeche rahne pade (all looked amused) tabi hi tumlog milli unse…

He stopped with arrival of car, rajat was dragged from the car who was still protesting to go there, all confused with his behavior, he hugged abhijeet tight, still blabbering with the event… abhijeet hugged him back relaxed him for some minutes, the time sachin took over to explain what happen

Abhijeet: kya… matlab hum wahan jana chayiye madat keliye

Major(smirk): indrapur unki rajya hai, jahan tumlog(stressing) unke madat karege… ab humare sainya gayi hai padi hui kaash lene keliye…

All attention turned towards the running horse, when the pride princess sat like a warrior, her eyes was burning that no one can stand in front of her eyes

Rajat pov: jis ladki ko aaj tak meine shant aur samjdar roop mei deka… aaj wo patha nahi kahan gayab hui… shayid koi nahi kehsati uski aise ek roop bi hai kya… uss gode(horse) mei wo talwar utakar aya mei kud dargay uske aanko se, bilkul durga maa ki roop mei deka usse zindagi mei pehle bar… uski aanko mei wo gussa… gussa tho chota shabd hai… **kroad **hai uski aako meijho sab ko peeche hatne ki command diya

She came in horse from the horse kicked the man who stood silent with fear in corner, made the man to fell in pillar, the sword she holding would pierce him in second, the voice

Kaira(shouting): himmat kaise hui tume… aaj tak tum humare upar hamla karneki sath diya tumare pariwar jho iss rajya ki wafadar hai unkeliye kshama kiya… per aaj tumne jho kiya usskeliye mei tume kshama kiya tho wo maa durga ki shran mei hume mukti nahi milegi…tumare wajase wo log inpe hamla kiya(pointed rajat) tum rajdrogi hai tume jeeneki haak nahi hai…

Her only anger was those people attacked rajat, she can forgive 1000 mistakes of them, but if anyone attacked him she cannot giveup at any cause… she raised the sword which will piece his any second,others miserable trying to stop her no effect but she was stopped with old man voice, by his look they can say he is scholar

Scholar: ruk jayiye yuvarani (she stopped with angry look) agar ap isse mardiya tho apki iss mahal ki kalang hojayege jiske mei anumati nahi desakta…

Kaira(still in anger): perenthu guru dev…

Scholar: hum isse kaanon ko dena hi uchit hai… (She with irritation dropped the sword in ground turned to major)

Kaira: abi iss ilake ki DGP ko humse milne keliye kahiye… rajmudra ki sath sandesh bejiye… (the old man doesn't have better option than shook his head)

She stepped in mahal, and disappeared in second, major invited everyone to lawn, she in few minutes came back in step, rajat looked her amused, she was in heavy work saree wore like old traditional way with full of heavy jewelry, hair tied in lose bun with big bindi…rajat remembered how she hatted heavy saree the way she stepped made no difference in portrait she looked same as old queen… all stood when she came, down the family members touched her feet… she came and sat in her throne… major stood, acp followed he can't sit when his sir is standing… kaira meet rajat eyes which was looking her with bitter feeling of betrayal, he never thought he would fall in such a trap of pain and betrayal, he loved her only because she was filled with qualities what he wished for, but she was queen of some kingdom, now he is sure she is not soft lovely girl all was just acting, she is rich arrogant spoilt brat with power and money….

Kaira: sab bait sakthe hai (everyone sat)

Her attention turned to person who was really fuming in anger, he is corporate minister in ministry of affairs, she looked him few seconds

Kaira: kya hua mandri saab… ap mehel mei anneke waja

Minster: rani ma… muje izzazat dijiyei… apko jinhal kiya unko ap kshama karsakte hai per hum nahi… hum abhi bath karthe hain… bus ek ishara kijiye

Kaira: hum apko mandri issliye nahi banaya ki ap apni personal chizzo keliye apni shakti ko prayog kare… apni waqt aur takat dono ko humare kehne pe apko chune inn janta ko degiye… ab ap yaha nahi rajyasabha mei honi hai… (the minister without further question moved to car)

Kaira: major saab (the old major ready to receive order) jagadlog ko andar bulayiye… (He is foreign minister who stood with full respect, she looked him) humne iss do saal mei apke bareme jho bi suna wo hume sonthosh nahi hai (he started to sweat) ab ap mandri baneki yogida kodiya… hum chate hai ki apki rajnama 5 minute ki andar andar rajyasabha pounche… iss ilkake ki re-election 15 din ki andar hone chayiye

Minister(crying holding her legs): muje maaf kardigiye rani ma abse aise galati nahi hoga do baar… muje ek mooka digiye

Kaira: hum apko maaf karke humare praja ko dhoka nahi desakte… ab ap jaa sakte hai… (he moved) suniye… agar panch minute ki andar apki rajnama nahi gayi tho… sirf illake ke mandri rajanama denese nahi… jaan denese bi re-election hosakthe hai… samjli (she threatened with smile, while others suppressed laugh)

cid team looked her with mouth open, she is ordering no she almost threatening which is never in her character… all looked rajat worried, who look like the person in front of him was unknown to him…

Kaira: rajkumar mayur (handsome man stood infront of her) ap humare mehmono ko guards quarters lechali hai (he shook his head, while major with slow voice)

Major: hum pratuman ko abi mile tho… (she looked him with light smile)

Kaira(to mayur): acp saab ko mehel ki kamra tayar kijiye

Mayur: jho apki aagya

He left with others, while daya who was in front fuming in anger, while abhijeet trying to calm down

Daya: manliya wo iss mehal ki rani hai, per hume aise insult kaise karsakti hai wo… hum guards quarters mei rahege… naquar hai kya hum (the man who followed them looked him with smile)

Mayur: ap kabi iss mehal aya kya inspector daya(he shook his head in no) fir ap aise kaise kehsakte hai ki rani ma apko bezati kiya… bina jane bath karna ache bath nahi hai

He stood in front of one more palace with more rooms… its looked like multinational hotel with all facility… all looked stunned by seeing the quarters it was absolutely fantastic architecture

Mayur: yahi hai apki rooms (he showed well-furnished room of star hotel like palace)

Abhijeet: yeh tho

Mayur: yeh rani ma specially design kiya hai apni guards keliye… unke yeh manna hai ki jho humareliye jaan ki bina chinta seva kar rahe hai… wo humare maan saman ki layak hai… agar apko kuch zaroorath pade tho hume yad kijiye… (he left from there)

All left for the rooms and resting except purvi and shreya who stood in lobby with pouts, rajat looked them worried he decided to ask reason

Rajat: kya hua purvi tum dono aise kyun kade ho

Shreya: sir muje wahi karma chayiye jho purvi ko diya hai

Purvi(cutting off): nahi sir mei nahi dunge (he smiled with silly fight of his juniors)

Rajat: itna kya spl hai uss kamre mei

Purvi: sir wahan balcony ki view bahut ache hai(shreya made sad face, rajat smile at her)

Rajat: bus itnisi bath shreya tum mere kamre lelo… jahan view bahut ache hai aur daya sir ki kamre ki next hai (he said while she blushed… both went to respective room while rajat went to room which allotted for shreya)

**In rajat room**

he sat silently in couch, the turning of events in past few days was life threating, he felt betrayal, she played in his life, with his feelings but still the stupid heart doesn't obligate the command of brain to hate her and move on, he rested head in headrest, closed his eyes with pain

**Flashback:{Bangalore house}**

Rajat sat in couch with his laptop, he was simply engaged in some work, or may be chatting with his friends, he was in white t-shirt and black tracks, with spec without power to protect from rays, he was busy in work until he realized person who staring at him constantly, smirk in lips when person covered her arms in neck from behind, rested her face in shoulder, he perk in cheeks, she blushed

Kaira: kya kar rahe ho…

Rajat: kuch kaas nahi bas ek old friend se mila tho chatting… clg ke bath contact toot gayi usse tho aaj hi mila

Kaira(raising eyebrow): matlab ladki

Rajat(giving one more kiss in cheeks, joyfully): yes!

Kaira(patting him): not bad mr:kumar, clg mei ladkio ke sath dosti… I appreciate

Rajat(teasingly): don't say you are not jealous of all these stuff… aren't you

Kaira: ofcourse I'm not(biting his ear nib) and I don't think I should be… what say

Rajat: you need not… I don't have any idea of having affair in recent times

Kaira: ahaan… what may in future… if situation forced

Rajat: are you sure I will fall for some princess type girl

Kaira: I know you won't(with dissatisfaction and pain which rajat failed to get on that moment)

Rajat: but don't trust me when it comes to hot sizzle girls (he winked at her, she smiled at him for being crazy)

**Present in kaira mansion**

She sat in bed, her eyes filled with tears, after meeting the eyes, she is lost and she also thinking about the time she spent with him, which is most beautiful part

**Flashback**

Kaira came back in salwar, with full bangles and drying her towel in balcony with wet hair, she is just back from shower, the dew drops in hair was attracting someone from distance, he could not stop himself, stood behind her, huskily in ears

Rajat: itni bi koobsurat math ho mei apni control nahi raksake… warna evening newspaper mei hatso ki kabar ayege (she blushed hard and pushed him little, ran inside)

Rajat(ruffling his hairs): yar yeh ladki… (to himself) I love you kaira…

**Back to present In rajat room**

he was thinking about the way she stood with sword, he was sure he saw cut marks in her hand when she returned, she was very peculiar to not disclose to anyone and she succeed in hidding the oozing blood in hands, this may be one of reason for her disappear, he don't think he lost power of reading her eyes as it clearly shown the pain which was others miserably failed to read…

**Flashback:**

Rajat was back home in evening, saw his girl who is playing with neighbor kids, rajat chuckled with that she turned but surprised to see him so close made her stumble, he was not ready for unexpected stumble which made both to lose their balance, she fell on him being rajat on bottom, eyelock, lost in each other.. she was the first one to back to reality, she stood shyly while he was blushing… until she noticed blood oozing from his wrist

Kaira(shocked): yeh kya hai… apko chot lagi hai… its bleeding…

Rajat(looking wound): yeh… yeh mamuli se chot hai apne aap tik hojayge

Kaira(scolding): kya apne aap tik hojayge haan… ap… ap chaliye mere saath

she dragged him to living room, sat with first aid box, she was continuously scolding him for being so careless, he was watching her lovingly with smile

kaira: apko thoda bi parwa nahi hai apne bareme dekiye kitna koon berahe hai… dyaan nahi raksakte

she cleaned his wound with antiseptic "_hiss"_ escaped from his mouth, she looked him who was suffering with irritation of antiseptic, he noticed drop of tear in hand, he saw her crying as she was guilty, her hands were shivering with cotton to see blood, rajat heart melted with her tears

rajat(cupping her face, wiping tears): shhh… shh.. kuch nahi hua muje…

kaira(wet tone): ap..apko dard

rajat: muje dard nahi hui… per hotha zaroor(she looked him with big wet eyes) agar yeh chot mujse bagar tume lag jati tho tab… (he kissed her in forehead, she smiled, rajat to make situation light) waise muje aaj ek bath patha chala(she gave confused look, while he held both her hands) yahi ki agar tum mujpe gussa hojati tho chahese zayada respect milti hai muje… tum ki baje ap (she realized he addressed him ap, with shy smile hit his chest lightly who hugged her tight) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (kissed in temple)

kaira(in hug): I love you too

**Back to present**

Rajat pov: ek samay tha tum mere hath se koon bi nahi deksa… per aaj tum apni dard ko kadir hi nahi kiya… kya hai tumari asali chera… jho meine itni din deka wo ya jho mei ab dekrahi hoon yeh… (he realized soft touch in his shoulder, he turned and saw purvi who looking him worriedly)

Purvi: ap tik hai na sir (rajat shook his head) muje laktha hai ek bar usse bath karna chayiye… afterall pyar kiya hai apdono

Rajat(violently): nahi… meine jisse pyar kiya wo yeh nahi hai… mei apni kaira ko pyar kiya jiske awaz bi bahar nahi athi… jho bacho se zayada masoom… maa jaise pyari hai… ek choti se choti cheez keliye daar jati hai aur mere baago mei chupa jati hai… of all the above wo yeh politics, jhoot yeh saab ki matlab hi nahi patha hai… yehan ki rani kabi wo nahi banpayege jiske khoon mei dhoka hai rajneeti ki chakraviyug hai (he became emotional purvi looked him sad, when he saw purvi he composed himself) I am sorry purvi… but please mei iss bareme bath nahi karna chata hoon

Purvi turned to leave, she saw kaira at door step, who looks both, she don't know how to react but deep inside she hate to see someone with her rajat, she could not help but feel jealous, she gave pale smile to purvi who gave week smile back

Kaira(joining all her courage): hum rajat se kuch akele bath karna chate hai(purvi shook her head and started to walk, rajat held her wrist stopped her)

Rajat(coldly): purvi yahi rahegi… koi personal cheez humare beech nahi rahi… jho bi bath hai iske samne kehsakte hai

Kaira felt hurt… more than hurt she felt insult, she cannot stand that her rajat gave importance to some other girl, no matter what she can't think of herself being stranger with whom he don't even want to spent single moment… tears dwelled up her eyes purvi to felt bad

Kaira(trying hard to fight with tears): hum apko dinner keliye bulane aye the… plz ajayga (she rushed from there with tears)

Rajat know she is lying as the purpose of her presence is not inviting but to look him once, he know how hurt she is as she cannot stand that he gave importance to some other women in front of her, it will broke her in pieces…

**a/n: ab hogay sab clear… per ab aur bahut twist hai story mei… its not going to be the way u guess… plz share ur opinion on this… **

**and perhaps long chapter I am going on break to prepare my exam I will be back only on june 10****th**** plz manage karna…. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means lot to me…. Love you so much guys god bless you **

**Signing of katiiy **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys this was the first time I felt like a failed author, never expected such response that no reviews felt heartbroken…. Okay its my fault as I shown something weird but trust me I wont show any stupid princess stuff, I had a script for work… but becoz of the heart breaking response I have plant to stop the story…. I am sorry to hurt u ppl **** but I was forced as I cant spent my time in typing the story which has no response…..**

**In kaira mansion**

She sat in bed looking herself in mirror, her appearance not pleasing her, she slowly took her steps and stopped near window, her mind was in someother place, wave length hair was rested in oneside of shoulder… her thoughts rested in childhood days

She don't had idea why everyone calling her with one common name when her name was something else, she was practiced to call everyone with their name without fact of age… she wanted to address them with relationship like his all cousins, but she kept away from everyone, she still remember she never called her father as "papa" as she was forced to address her own parents so officially as "maharaj and maharani"….. she had childhood which spent only in learning all arts and skills… she always hear ppl saying she is the next birth of the queen, and both portrait match even… she was forced to take up someone place and to follow the things she was not found of… she never had identity of own, the name, kingdom, relation and skills all were belongs to someone else… she take deep breath, she too had beautiful days with someone, who accepted her with her own quality, she had sweet moment in loved one arms… she wished she never back here….

She still remember, the entire palace carved for birth of girl because they believed the girl is reincarnation of the powerful queen, the ancient belief turned prison for her may be prison of gold bars as her bad luck made her the first girl on kingdom, the only support she had was her mom who tried her much possibilities to keep her away from politics but fate played this time too god took her mother in 5 years, she got trap…..

The pettiest part no one ever asked her even once, this is what she want? "As everygirl deepest wish is "to make choice in matter related to her" Everyone thinks they have super power to read her mind and feels she is enjoying the respect and throne but truth is she never wanted all these, she just want to be normal girl with normal life as others have, she literally hate to enjoy the royalty…she never wished for ppl to touch her feet… she never wanted the loneliness in life, as she never had friends of her age never invited for party hosted by her age girls, she was kept isolated because of the ppl so called highness…

She remembered the eyes of his, the hate but he is not wrong, she know him well he feels the girl with money and power were spoil brat and today even he saw all in his own eyes without giving opportunity for being heard, expecting him to accept her must be greedy, sad smile covered her….

Even today he is here not because to give her choice or hear her part of story, they were on national duty, she remembered the detail discussion in common room…. With tears the entire scene flashed

**Flashback**

Kaira saw servant who rushing to guard quarters…

Kaira: suno! Kahan jaarahe ho

Servant: ranima wo bademalik ne kaha ki rajat saab ko bulake aao (thinking something)

Kaira: hmm unne hum bulakar layege tum jao

servant: jee hukom

she left for his room, she know all officers were in conference room, he will be alone atleast she can have a word with him, her heart flying she was more excited, her feet was not in land she was floating in clouds

**In rajat room**

She stopped in front of room she was more excited with happiness opened the door of his room with full smile, but her smile varnished by the scene

kaira was standing in door step the scene was most shocking thing her eyes could ever saw, rajat was on barebody, and purvi standing along with him holding his shirt with shy smile on both face, it was something beyond her tolerance, she passed question to both, purvi herself felt guilty, rajat looked in her eyes, which were dwelling with tears

Kaira(teary tone, broken heart): ap dono ko conference hall bulaygay hai… (she rushed from there with tears, purvi tried to call her rajat stopped from doing so, she left the room, rajat after taking deep breath left form room)

On the way rajat meet mayur who came with smile in order to take him for conference room, rajat followed him silently, with heavy heart teary eyes piercing him, which overpowering the hate… mayur observed him silently

Mayur: ap bura na mani tho ek bath kahun(rajat gave look, mayur with light smile) "raksha keliye sahi per wo kissikeliye 7th saal bath talwar utaya tho wo sirf ap hai" (rajat gave confused look) "_**unkeliye ap sabse ahem hai" **_(mayur smiled as they were on entrance of conference room, rajat was about to enter mayur murmured)"_**log humesha**_ _**pather jamaneki(collect) shok mei apne pass ki heera ko kojathe hai"**_ ap jaise (last two words he said to himself, which rajat never failed to hear, mayur left the place)

Trio, major all other powerful persons of kingdom were engaged in deep discussion and waiting for her to come, rajat sat all silent on otherside saw purvi who sat head down, as they expected she came sat in her chair which is middle, even her million try to hide with makeup rajat by look got she cried lot but to his surprise no one from her family can spot this, she is silent not even glancing him once purvi looked her with guilty she looked away

Purvi pov(she remembered the scene): Purvi came to room in order to search him on the way calling his name…

Purvi: rajat sir…. Rajat sir….

Rajat who just came from wash room, when purvi saw him she turned in embracement while closing her eyes, this made rajat confused he stood behind her with much confuse tone with her weird behavior

Rajat: kya hua purvi

Purvi(closing her eyes): sir wo… wo…(she pointed him who looked himself doesn't find anything wrong so still he insisted, she with hesitate took his t-shirt lying in bed gave him, then he realized he was in bare body both were embraced, she gave t-shirt to him turning other side both had embracing smile, with acp voice she came back from trace)

Acp: beta… ap tho janthe hai hum kya kehrahe hai ab ap ki jawab ka intuzar…

Major: per pratuman hum aise kaise karsakte manthe hai desh ki sawal hai, per aise iss rajmehal ki honewale maharani ko uss antangwati ki beech kaise jane desakte… unke dushman already zayada hai

Acp(protest): sir bath yeh hai ki IB log kaira ko pakde hai uss jurom mei, isske karan uss gang ko bi yahi lakthe hai ki kaira hi unke agent hai, kyunki wo log abha ko jantha nahi na hi kabi deka, jho insaan inn dono ko janthe hai unne hum mardi… ab kaira alawa koi bi uss gang mei asan se guss nahi sakte sir… iss gang ek bade hungama ka plan kiya hai agar wo kamiyab hogay tho pura desh barbad hojayge sir… Hiroshima Nagasaki se bade nuksan india ko honge sir

Kaira: tike hum jayege… jiss shehar mei harek indian triforce aur desh seva ke shapat liya hai uss rajmehal ki yuvarani honeke nathe hume bi kuch zimadari hai, hum iss kaam karenge

Major: per…

Kaira: hum decision leliya

They left without option to agree, acp felt relieved as this gang Is prime target for him for many years…

Acp: fir tike iss mission mei janekeliye apki pariwar mei ek no objection mei sign karna hai, kon sigh karege apmeise(kaira looked down, while others don't have answer)

Kaira: acp uncle… iss NOC mei inmeise koi nahi sign karsakte hai(he looked confused, kaira bit hesitated) wo kya haina ki wo.. wo _**hum ek anad hai**_ (this was something illogical to all, while the person from palace was little hurt with bitter truth, she looked all and continued) yeh sab iss rajmahal ka wafadar hai humare ristadar nahi… humare parents humare 5 saal mei gusargay

Her each word expressed the pain, she is not that what they are trying to show, rajat looking down but he was hurt as she is not liar she is orphan in true sense, acp in sometime grabbed situation

Kaira: jho formalities ek anad keliye karege ussmei se ek tarika nahi hosakte hai kya

Abhijeet: sir paper marriage (all were confused) iss tarika se hosakte hai (major being in force can get what they were talking about but for others abhijeet explained) paper marriage mei tume humare officer ekse shadi hogi (all looked shock)

Rajat(bit bitterly) fir mission ke bath divorce hojayge, iss rista paper mei shuru hogi paper mei katam koi ahmeyat nahi hogi iss rishta mei bas sarkar keliye pati patni honge dono (she gave hard look to him remembering about his promises of marriage, he looked down)

Acp: ap iss baremei ache se sochkar jawab dena beta koi jaldi nai

Kaira(looking rajat with hurt rajvi scene flashed): hum tayare ap kaam shuru kijiye (it is unexpected to rajat, he don't want this as paper marriage is still marriage it has all powers of legal marriage, her name identity will get change, he was bit jealous, and anything may happen, the person can claim for her property can do anything he experienced some of worst cases, he controlled himself)

Kaira pov: kaash iss kagaz(paper) keliye sahi tumara naam judjate, wohi kafi hai meri sare jeevan keliye… (she witnessed the ring with sad smile)

Each one engrossed in thoughts but were disturbed by loud noise…..

**a/n: nothing to say next chapter i will show dareya… don't worry I will end this story soon**

**thanks for all who supported me in last chapter love you all tight hugs god bless you**

**plz read and review **

**signing of katiiy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends okay even this time I did not get any response so I came to conclusion u lost the interest, but for that few souls who even in my thick and thin encouraged me, for them I planned to finish this story…. Only 3 to four chapter the story will reach end…. And I am really missing all those guest reviews who supported me through 7 chapters were gone missing so wish they would come back soon**

Kaira ran to entrance while major sat dejectedly as they have idea about the source of sound, others are really confused with the voice all followed her, they saw something which is not suit with her or that place, they witnessed the man who was fully squashed and in all drunken state walking with support of two guards, all the way his legs were dancing and making the things fell down, he was in drunk and shouting something, major making furious face and chewing

Major: iss rajmehal ke kalang hai, maharaj maharani ko yahi mila kya goad lene keliye (acp was wide shocked to know he is one of hire of this palace, he is prince but in no way his act suits or his behavior)

Kaira(in low voice): bhaiya

Kavin(in drunk tone): tu… (all looked him weird because he is the first person who talk with her in such disrespectful tone, compared to others) tu yahan kab aye… aur tuje yahan kya kaam hai (he looked all who was furious on him) ohhh yeh log leaye kya tuje wapas iss kaal kotri mei… (Laughing loud)

Kaira looking others embraced she stood next to him and held him in oneside with care and concern…

Kaira: bhaiya ap chaliye hum andar chalte hai…

Kavin: kyunnnn(keeping finger on lips) shhhh sab hai issliye kya (she shook her head, he laughing loud) fir chalo (bit angry) tume bade ke samne kya kaam hai, chal andar kabi deko bado ke tara badelog ke samne bathe karthe hai, chal… (he pulled her hands she followed him silently)

Dawan saab(irritated): rajkumar kavin… kya hai yeh sab?

Kaira(sternly): yuvaraj kaavin hai dawan saab (he kept silent, but kavin just pulled her bit hardly she simply followed him, on the way to servant) suno kaana lekar aao

Kavin(raising eyebrow): wo kaana kyun lekar ayegi… mei itna gira hua kya ek daasi ki hath ki kaana kaaoga(she looked down, he was barking) jao jaake muje kud kaana pakake lekar aao 10 min mei… nahi tho tume tab patha chalega, chal bag yahan se (he still unbalance steps went to his room, kaira quietly moved to kitchen)

Major: iss rajmehel ki shaap hai yeh

All left to their place, with thoughts of various events in each angle, they were still finding the palace weird with each day they get to learn something new about her life which is disturbing them

**In guards quarters**

Shreya in her room thinking about something deeply her seriousness in face may clearly pacify about the depth of matter she is engaged in thinking… she is searching a clue for some undefined answer, the question was long running in her mind from day 1 of her relationship… she wonder why she still want to be in this relationship when the sacrifice, adjustment, pain and understanding all from oneside, sometimes its suffocating for her, but sometime she feels he need time, now he have crossed all his limits, he have to response for her question, she cant wait her entire life just to make him feel better, she cant make her family to answer the society… now or never she need some answer…

She noticed the disturbance in door, she in minute found routine figure standing with smirk, she everytime mesmerize in eyes, which she usually hate, daya came and sat in couch, he wonder what made her give question look

Daya: kya hua shreya

Shreya was really confused about the thinking, his reaction on this topic made her shiver from inside, but its about their future, she have to act over it with all her courage gathering inside

Shreya: daya muje apse zaroori bath karni hai (daya looked her with question but he is silent to let her continue) daya mei ghar mei bath ko aur daal nahi sakti, papa dil ke bemar hai wo meri shadi dekna chata hai (the silence filled the room)

Daya(breaking the silence): hmm tum ne faisila lechuki ho (he gave meaningful look, shreya was silent) tumare kamoshi ko haan samjlun

Shreya: ap meri bath samjneki koshis kyun nahi karthe hai… (she almost said in tired tone) daya mei apki har bath manchuki hoon, ap chaha humare relationship silent rahe, meine mana, ap muje pyar karna chaha tab bi mei kuch nahi kaha apko… ap humare bareme ghar mei chupane chaha meine usko bi haan kaha. Per ab bath bahut age bad chuki hai

Daya: mei yeh sab jaan bujkar nahi kar raha hoon shreya (he said helplessly, his pleading made shreya to melt, he held her hands) muje chotke math jao yar… bahut akele pad jaoga mei. Muje kuch time dedo

Shreya(controlling her emotions): waqt hi nahi hai daya meri pass… please ap samjneki koshis kijiye… humare pass sirf do hi tarika bachi hai.. agar ap mujse shadi karege ya fir mei majboor hokar apni maa papa ki bath maani padege

This was un expected confession of her, daya was horrified with this decision, his mind couldnot accept the fact being away from her, but still the wound in his heart was un healed even today, it was not helping him to take his life a head, he also not wished for such life, he also want to take her date in front of all, like abhijeet does, have to get engaged as some of his friends, want to have happy married life with wife and kids like normal person, but his wound, the traces stopping him to enjoy his present life, the past of his life playing with his feelings, the girls in his life doesn't had good love life, he from inside started to feel himself responsible for their tragedy life

His first woman his mom loved him so much, what was the result, same was terribly followed with his sister even, she just died in guilt of not able to face his brother anymore, now the phobia filled him, the women who loves him, will end up with terrible fate, he cant let his love to have same fate, this is why he always avoid the topic. How can he explain to anyone he is afraid of his happiness which makes him to not enjoy his life in full, he closed his face in palm, but trying to be relax is making him more nervous, he is used to her, he is used for her love to feel himself relax, its making him hard to comfort him without her consoling arms, maybe he is addicted to her, but thing is he can't get peace without her, this made him almost beg her, the pain killing him he need peace he was like drug addict in pain of loss of drug… he himself feeling heavy

Daya(wet pain tone): shreya please… kuch karo, muje dard horaha hai shreya plz… do something

Shreya eyes wet with his pain, she doesn't want to making him feel so, but situation was out of her hand, she was really scared with his behavior, because he is begging her which is possible only incase of unbearable pain, which will let himself harm, shreya want to stop all these, but his eyes his pain making her to melt like wax… she couldn't able to see him in suffering with such emotional pain

She gradually stepped in front of him, who was holding his head with pain. she gently removed both his hand, he looked her who was ready to satisfy his needs no fabric decorated her skin they both have full idea about how painful it is, still she cant see him so, he just hugged her so tight, she let him to complete her, each time she feel the same pain, but love is always finding the "_**pleasure in pain"**_

Dareya laid in the bed, at the moment shreya was being so selfish to ease his pain, she never gave the sympathy of her painful soul and body, she just want him to feel safe and painless, she can do anything to ease his wound in his soul and heart, if it can be treated with few marks and bruises in her skin it's absolutely justifiable according to her atleast… daya was not in so himself to feel her, as more than daya his inner beast is playing with her right now, still he regret for his act after his return of original state, now he is no more to realize what his form is, she gave in the room for beast, as for her it is part of her daya, who need only her in this whole world, no one can pacify this daya rather than her, an adamant kid…

Her question remained silent with hope of get solve soon, as now she was so clear about his love for her, now she should focus to get rid of fear, they drifted in sleep

**Next day morning- in garden**

Rajat walking in grass as his mind was occupied with recent events, he was not at all happy with her tears, but he should be happy, as she is the one who cheated but to see her suffer gives him unpleasant feeling, he want to ran away from here, he will focus on forgetting the time spent with her… his thoughts carried away to lonely area, in moment he saw someone pounced on him in hug made him stumble to get away from place he is standing, he was really irritated with this act, as he hate her what have she thought if she hug him he will forget her cheap act, in irritation he pushed her which made her fall in ground

That is the moment he himself realized about the broken branch hanging few feet away where he was standing still, the guilt covered himself, but to his badluck before he could thank or apology, ppl came to the place he stood silent

Person: ap tik hai (she stubbled herself to get up then he realized she got dashed in rock nearby, his guilt increased to see her in pain with blood oozing in forehead) ap giri kaise koi dakha diya apko (he asked looking him who is next to her)

Kaira: nahi humare pair pesalgay… hum tik hai

Person: tike ap andar chaliye, hum doctor ko lekar athe hai

She moved to palace silently leaving him to feel guilt for his act, he was looking her till she get disappeared, the scene was watched by someone else with smile

who is watching the scene? will rajra get unite, what will happn in case of dareya?

**a/n: kaise laga iss chapter, muje yeh kahani jaldi katam karni hai taki I cant leave it as it is because still there is some soul who want to read my stupid work**

**thank you so much for all who gave ur reviews… love you all….god bless you**

**please read and review**

**signing of katiiy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next chapter of kya hua teri wada… read and review **

**In garden**

Rajat stood there watching her still she disappeared, he was silent, he should have listen her once, his hurry and ego stopped him he should have asked her patiently, he just looked the empty way in which she disappeared…. When someone tapped his back, he gave quite irritating look to the person, while he passed sweet smile

Person: hi! Kavin… kavin singhaniya (he extended his hand)

Rajat: ra…(he too shook his hand formally)

Kavin: rajat right… (rajat shook his head, they shared smile)

Rajat: tume kaise patha

Kavin: ussne bataya (showing finger where she disappeared)

Rajat looked kavin who was in simple tshirt and tracks with bottle of alcohol, but his intro was decent which made rajat to have a talk with him, while kavin offered his champion bottle which rajat refused

Rajat: sorry! Mei drink nahi kartha

Kavin(with smile): ek secret batao(rajat looked him questing) mei bi nahi peetha… yeh sirf apple juice hai

Rajat: kyaaa (shouted)

This gave rajat 1000 watts shock, a person who created much drama yesterday looked like alcoholic addicted was alcoholic free person, he looked him with wide eyes…

Kavin(gently shook him from shoulder): kya hua shock laga… (he gave light laugh) such mei mi drink nahi kartha hoon, yeh sab inn log ki dyan batkane keliye karna padtha hai… (rajat gave him weird look)

Rajat: per zaroorath kya hai…

Kavin: zaroorath hai… waise zaroorth jiske wajase tum abha se dosti nibaya(rajat was astonished, still he was silent) tum ne usse daata tha na… bataya wo muje, uss din bahut kush bi thi wo (rajat demanded explanation with eyes, kavin continued with smile) zindagi mei pehle bar kissine usse hak se daata na…

Rajat: yeh sab tume kaise patha

Kavin: muje sab patha hai… (he stressed his words, they started to walk in corridor) wo wahan uss jhoola deka… (rajat shook his head confusingly)

Kavin: pura jhoola sona se banagay hai… kaas kar wo khel ne keliye… per aaj tak wo ek din bi nahi baita uspe…(taking deep breath) rajat kaira ko humesha insaan se zayada ek cheez ki tara treat kiya hai, innlog ko sirf usse next hire banana hai jaise iss mehal ki queen bataya… usse jaldi queen banana ke chakar mei usse har field mei training diya gaya hai… uss bichari ko sirf yahi laga ki wo apni lesson finish kiya tho khel ne denge issliye bahut mehnat karke wo apni lesson complete karthi thi per uski kismet hai ki ek complete kiya tho dusre sekane keliye teachers line mei kade hothe hai… bechari bas 8 saal ki tho yeh sab samjnahi aya usko…

(kavin passed to absorb rajat expression who was silent)

Kavin: uss samay uskeliye sirf eki kushi thi… 10 min uss tree mei bacho jhoole banake khel the hai usse dekna… kyunki uss class ki master janboojkar 10 min late athe the taki wo yeh dek sake… jab wo innlog se bataya ki usse bi unn bacho jaise khel na hai… agle din hi yeh log iss sone ki jhoola lakar kade kardiya… jab wo uss 10 min wahan gaya… na wahan uss pead tha na hi jhoola… kaat diya uss pead ko usko bas uss nirash bache dekne ko mila… pagal log yeh samaj liya ke usse jhoole chayiye itna tak jan nahi paya ki wo jhoole ki nahi unn bacho ke bath kar rahe the jinke sath wo khel na chatiti… iss mehel har kisse ek na ek cheena rajat… usse uski bachpan cheenliya…(he stressed)

Rajat looked kavin, who carried same smile with some pain but rajat was with expression of guilty or sad

Kavin: jab tak muje yaad hai wohi wo akri wish thi jho wo manga… uske bath wo kabi kissi se kuch nahi manga usko dar tha ki uske wish kissko duk na dede… I am sure wo tumse bi kuch nahi manga hoga kyun…

Rajat (slowly shook his head): per wo yeh sab mujse chupaya kyun… dosti tak tik hai per hum…(he stopped)

Kavin: rajat mei usski taraf se bath karne nahi aya hoon, na hi mei yeh bolungi ki wo achi hai ya mahan hai… mei bas yeh bolne aya tha ki har coin ko do side hothe hai … sone ke pinjare mei rahne se koi pakshi kush nahi hothi…. tumare sawal ki jawab tum kud doondo… mere ek bath dyaan mei rako rajat tum bi wahi galat math karo jho yahan sab kar rahe hai… kyunki tume bi yahi laktha hai tum usse ache se janthe hai…

Rajat was so silent and he started to listened the remaining story

Kavin: mere alawa sirf eki jeevan tha iss mehal mei jisko yeh sach samaj aya ki innlog jho kar rahe hai wo sahi nahi hai… wo humare gurudev…mei bahut muskil se usse foreign bejdiya… jahan wo azad rahsake per yeh log wahan bi peeche padgay tho… bahut sochne ke bath humare guruji yeh plan banaya aur humare naukar meise ek ko Bangalore mei hotel kardeneko kaha… fir wo haste mei wo marnese… hum usko india lekar aya… aur wo tumare pass raha… tumare barame achese jankari leneke bath hume yeh saala mila ki tum usske zimadari ache se nibasakte ho… aur haan tum bi ache se dyan raka uski wo bahut kush thi tumare sath fir hume yahan se kissko nahi janane diya wo kahan hai… kaash wo case na ajay hothe… wo wapas yahan na ane padthe… apni azadi zindagi gee chuki hoti…

Rajat remembered everything now he got clue, why she was tensed after she have proven she is not guilty, he saw kavin with apologetic eyes…

Kavin: mei tumare jaga hotha may bi wahi kartha shayid… bus mere faraz hai ki tume sach batana… ab mei chalta hoon… muje next play ki time hogay… late hogay tho ussko khaana bi nai kane denge koi na koi file lekar beat jathe hai… imitating _"ranima yeh! Ranima wo"_ uff… chalo chalta hoon.. milte hai (before kavin go he said) expectations tootne mei dard hotha hai rajat… uss dard apni samne apna sapna cheene se zayada bayanak nahi hai… bas man kiya tho bataya mei chalta hoon

Kavin left the place with sweet smile… rajat stood there watching kavin… he must be amazing guy just in minute did many magic… he is wrong in calculating him, he must be awesome brother who supports his sister in his own crazy way…. But stand with her (he gave sad smile)

The day passed so, rajat now started to notice her, kavin is right she is doing the work initiated… he felt pity for her… but something stops him to go near her, his act, he know how pain she would have felt seeing him with someother, still he never tried to pacify her once, he enjoyed her pain…

**At night**

Rajat not feeling sleepy he decided for walk… when he realized… light in spot of palace, his cid mind woke up and went to have look there, where from distance a smile crept, as he saw her sitting in small half room structure filled with book racks and in center she is sitting in single chair, with irritating face with book in hand, she cutely twisted her nose, with his experience he know she feels hungry, smile crept in his face as she looks cute… he looked her by lying in pillar…

Kaira: kon hai wahan bahar aao abi… (rajat came to light, both their eyes meet, she did not expect him at this time) rajat ap.. iss waqt yahan…kuch chayiye kya

Rajat(lost in her beauty): wo.. mei bas yahan light chal raha that ho socha deke aao (he smiled sheepishly)

Kaira: wo hum bus kuch kaam kar rahi thi… kal shadi ke bath hi nikalna padega na tho yahi ki kaam kar rahi thi… (With name of shadi his reaction changed from loving to sacristan)

Rajat(stern): kuch patha chala ki kisski sath hi shadi

Kaira(got hurt with his words, shook her head): kal subha vineet ayege yahan… (broken heart) kagaz keliye bi sahi koi tayar nahi muje apnane issliye vineet ko bulagay (she said all dreamily) kaash maa hothi… (like a kid) apko patha hai rajat unko kabi mujse koi takleef thi hi nahi… unko mei bathane pehle yeh bi patha chal jathi muje bhook hai ki nahi…. Muje roz khaana bi kilathe hai… (with sad smile) unke bath koi yeh tak nahi poocha ki "_bhook lagi hai_"

Rajat: tum abi tak kuch kaya nahi… (she shook her head in no all innocently)

Kaira: wo ek ko laga dusre diya hoga tho bulgay shayid…

Rajat(angrily): what nonsense bulgay(wondering)kissko patha bi nahi chala

Kaira(sweet smile): patha kaise chalegi… humare bareme sochge tab patha chalega na… chodo meri adat padgay…(with rajat silence she clarified) paise hothe tho kya hua rajat akir hai tho hum anad hai na… tumare language mei keho tho "_anad spoil brat"_ (she chuckled for her own joke which is bitter truth of her life)

When she looked rajat she became silent with all these days, she forgot for second they are not together…

Kaira(with head down): I am sorry… (back to her form) ab ap jaa sakte hai… itni rat tak jagna achi bath nahi hai

Rajat: tum soya nahi

Kaira: nahi subha hone se pehle hum humare kaam katam karna zaroori hai… hume yeh sab adat hai ap chinta math kijiye… if you ever worried (she said silently, she once again went back to her left over work… rajat went to his place)

She looked him till he disappeared, looked her parents' portrait with sad smile…. Nahi maa ap yahan hone se achi ap chali gay… konsi maa apni bachi ki aise ek shadi dekna chayiye… socha tha naam keliye sahi uski naam jodege… apki beti tho janam se aise kismet laya hai ki… sab use door rahna chata hai… per yeh bi kissi wajase tik haina maama atleast ab rajat tho kush honga na… meri saya se azadi milega usse, meri badkismat ki pechan se door rahe ga wo… muje usse kush dekna hai maa… apse ek request hai… iss mission se kuch aise chamatkar karke muje apke pass lejayiye na… mei yahan bahut tak chuki hoon… waise galati meri thi… uske sath kuch din rehkar wo pyar aur apnapan ki adat padgay jho muje kabi nahi milegi… uske bina jeene ka saza bahut bari dikthi hai muje… please ap kuch koshis kijiye ki godji muje apke pass lekar ajay…

Tears flowed from her eye freely...

Vineet kaira ki shadi rajat pe kya asar dikayega… uska ego se wo sach mei uske pyar kodenga?

**Thanks for all the reviews I really love you all…. Read and review**

**Signing of katiiy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys so here is next chapter of kya hua tere wada hope I am not so late this time**

**Marriage day**

Rajat not feeling good, vineet reach the place soon, its just paper marriage, still he feels weird about someone else being her husband, not even for name sake he would like to see someone owning her, its true he did not forgive her for what she did, but he not want this even… she belongs only to him, she can't go no matter what he is the only rightful person, life or death should be with him… his ego and possessiveness raised… but he can't do anything, he cursed the situation…

**In hall**

All were waiting in hall only few minutes left, once vineet came the procedures gets starts, his eyes were searching for her, to take photo as proof of wedding it's common for girl to get dressed as bride, he want to see her, kavin sat all silently his mind was playing with mess, he have to do something before his sister loss everything in life, his eyes was just dancing with all elders, for hope which will help him at moment some light trace is enough for him, but fate was master in playing trick ….

Acp: acha dulhan kahan hai…kaira abi tak ayi kyun nahi

Mayur(naughtily): han bharat tho thode der mei reach hojay gay… vineet is on his way

Kavin eyes travelled to rajat, who is fuming in jealousy

Major: wo madir mei hai… mayur jaake lekar aao unne

Kavin(stops): mayur ruko… rajat kya tum usse lekar asakta hai please… (rajat waiting for chance, left the place… major was fuming in anger because of kavin who never follows any of his comment and instructing something opposite of his order, kavin just gave smirk to him who cursing him under his breath)

Major(chewing): meine bataya isse yuvaraj math banayiye… per unne tho apne bhai ki padi hai…

Kavin(teasingly): kya kare kuch aise cheez hothi jho wo kud decide karthi hai (major was about to argue but all stopped him)

**In mandir**

Rajat reached mandir, it was fully furnished with marble, in center radha Krishna moorthy present, she stood der with silver plate of arti all alone, it was divine of full white background, and center she is standing in light green lehega, pink duppata was in one side and other end rested in her waist, half head covered with the glittering duppata, she looks marvelous, the eyes with kajal adds more beauty who is already god special piece of work, rajat hate how he fell for her every time… she closed her eyes sincerely praying

Rajat came and stood next to her, oh they must be made for each other… she saw him once she opened her eyes, she with smile offered aarti, and glared all lovable when he raised left hand for Prasad, she lightly patted his hand, he with shy smile changed his hand… both gave smile, they wished to stop moment there… they came back to reality with pigeon which seized rajat bracelet from hand, rajat was about to follow the bird, he stopped as both his watch and her bangles got tangled… rajat just forgot all logic pulled her with him, as pigeon moves, they both were chasing the bird as both hand were tangled, rajat and kaira chasing small bird which is circling yaga fire… rajat was bit harshly pulling her

Kaira (confusingly): ap kya kar rahe hai… muje aise zor se kyun keech rahe hai

Rajat(childishly): wo mere favorite bracelet hai… muje wo chayiye, tum itni deera math chalo

Kaira shook her head in no as being four rounds, he could not catch silly bird which is more talented than the officer,she stopped in middle

Rajat(confusingly): ruk kyun gay…

Kaira: ap hatiye mei dekthi hoon, (she came forward to catch the bird still both hands were with one another… she succeed in three rounds and took bracelet) ligiye apki braclet.. ek choti se bracelet keliye itna hungama zaroori hai kya

Rajat(pouts): tume patha hai na muje wo bracelet kitna pasand hai

Kaira: haan baba patha hai… ab milgay na kush (he shook his head happily, she patted her head) ap bina rajat bache ho… ab hath chodiye (he separated with smile)

The bird flew away, without making the couple realize all these time they were taking pheres front of holy fire… their magical moment was disturbed with rajat mobile, as acp asked to bring kaira to hall… rajat once again became all serious… she followed him silently

**In hall**

She came and sat next to kavin, kavin with smile motioned her she immediately rested her head in shoulders, he carefully caressed her hairs, cid was so confused with this typical change in him… while others irritated with his behavior as he makes her look child in front of hall, major instructing with action, he simply rolled his eyes concentrated on what he is doing she closed her eyes, with sweet smile… they were disturbed by man, who informed about sand storm in place… its impossible for vineet to reach palace, acp was tensed

Major: pratuman kya yeh jooti shadi kal nahi hosakte

Acp: nahi sir… kaira aaj hi nikalni hai nahi tho pura plan barbad hojayga

Dawan: agar ap chahe tho humare admi se koi

Acp: nahi dawan saab hum aise risk nahi lesakte high profile mission hai (after thought) daya (looked him) tum sign karogi

Daya who already did plenty of mission like this casually shook his head, kavin who was looking this his mind was sincerely playing he can't miss the chance which nature given him… god played his part now its him who have to play before he could sign he stopped him

Kavin: nahi… muje maaf kijiye inspector… chahe jooti shadi hai, per yeh 6 mehne keliye jinka naam unke sath jhood ne wale hai… wo sirf ache insan nahi ache kandan ka bi hona zaroori hai… hum aaj tak apke bahuduri ke bareme sune hai per kandan ki nahi… (All shocked, kaira, major was looking him in disbelief, he insulted him, duo fuming in anger)

Kaira: per bhaiya

Kavin(cut off, stern tone): tume kuch poocha (she stood mum) tum zid kiya issliye yeh shadi ki darama ko mangay mei… tum koi aam insaan nahi jiseke bi naam jodjay… dekiye acp saab, wo meri behen hai aur humare ghar ke koi naam hai… kyun sirf daya sir… rajat bi sign karsakte hai na… muje kumar saab ki parivar se koi problem nahi hai…

Kaira looked him confused, acp was deemed to agree his demand, he gave victorious smirk… dancing inside as his plan finally worked

Acp: tike jaise ap chate… rajat tum shadi karo… (Both shook their head)

Register asked about bride and groom… register looked them keenly, he is senior register who follow only rules…

Register: yeh kya hai acp saab yeh dono shadi karli tho shadi ki nishan kahan hai… na sindoor hai nahi mangalsutra… indono ko deke laktha bi nahi yeh Christian hai… dekiye register marriage matlab shadi ko register karna... aise bina shadi marriage register kaise hoge… jayiye jake shadi karvayiye waise mere ghar janeke time hone wale hai…

Acp was in hurry asked to bring sindoor box, and marriage chain from god idol… rajat with shiver hand took pinch of sindoor… in background

**Mangalam Bhagavan Vishnum****  
><strong>** Mangalam Garudadhwajah **

He filled her forehead with sindoor… her eyes closed relishing the moment…

**Mangalam Pundareekaksham****  
><strong>** Mangalayatano Hari **

The marriage chain tied in her neck… both eyes meet, turned wet in minute… both successfully hid it, and turned face in opposite direction, register with smile blessed them

Register: saada kush raho… bado se ashirwad lelo…

acp was really irritated, when couple reached him without his knowledge he blessed the couple… and wished everything to be real… kavin trickily made couple to get blessing in front of his parents finally they signed the marriage book

Register: ladki walo se kon sign karoge

Kavin: ofcourse mei bhai hoon kanyadan karne ka mooka nahi mila tho sign tho karletha hoon… (he signed all happily, kaira was so happy)

Major(bitterly): dekiye yuvaraj… yeh sirf naam ki shadi hai… koi asali shadi nahi 6 mehne bath iss bandan katam hojay ki aur iss rista bi… yeh shadi horahe hai issliye taki divorce hosake…

The words hurt her most, she came back to land… sad smile replaced the happy one, kavin wanted to shoot major now… she who was standing with him like wedded couple, separated from him her face showed how hurt she is… rajat was also feeling bad, he want to hold her hand and stop her she went to room, kavin looked her sad face…

**In evening:**

All set to her dispatch, she got all instruction and training before week by duo, she got ready, and sat in room with her parents portrait, finally she Is happy about her marriage, as its already decided by her this marriage is just fake only for world but for her after divorce her marriage life overs, finally this short span marriage was with the man she is in love, atleast for this period she will have name of him… its enough for her entire life… tears dropped in her life…

Kaira: thanks mamma… muje patha hai apki wajase meri shadi rajat se (she saw candle dance) oops! Pathi ki naam nahi lena chayiye na (holding ears) sorry nahi lungi (still candle was hyper) aare sorry bolna… ab naam nahi lungi (she said so innocently like kid candle stables) ab na sirf ek wish hai muje, iss mission se nahi ana hai wapas… ap yeh wish bi puri karenge na meri… muje unnke naam alag nahi karna hai apne apse… patha hai zid kar rahe hoon, per apke alawa aur kisse karungi zid mei… tho dyaan se suniye dono jaldi se jaldi aakar muje lea jayege apne pass… nahi tho bath hi nahi karungi donose (she turned her face cutely)

She closed her eyes, she felt hands around her waist, she felt snooth with hands, just rested her herself comfortably in him, her back fits in his body, she felt his face travel to her shoulder and rested there, she relieved with the kisses picked in neck, the hands travelling in waist, sweet smile formed her lips with the ticklish feeling his hands making in her waist… her breath became hard with intense kiss, with sharp pain, she twitched nose…

Kaira: kya kiya apne… (she felt the grip was tight, and hands caressing her, shy smile)

Rajat(lips drawing in cheeks): meri biwi se pyar… shadi ke raat mana nahi paogi tho socha din se kaam chalalun (her cheeks turned red with blush, kissing her hard in neck)

Kaira: itna jaldi hai (her breath is uneven)

Rajat(husky voice nabbing her ears): wo hey hi itni koobsurat har insan ko pagal kardenge… per aaj dulhan ki roop mei tho saza derahi hai muje… (his hands traveling without restrictions of privacy)

Kaira titling her head, his lips was enjoying his freedom in wide area, hands were preoccupied with duty, she has nothing better to do than breathing heavy…

Rajat: laktha hai meri biwi ko mei itna hot nahi dektha (her face expressed confusion) aare wo muje dekne tak tayar nahi sirf aake band… ek bar aake kolo (she shook her head in no)

Kaira: muje nahi kolna… muje iss moment ko jeena hai… aake kola tho yeh kushi gayab hojayge muje patha hai… (her voice filled with the fear of losing the precious moment)

He turned her face to face, still her eyes are closed, she looks so beautiful, her innocence made him smile

Rajat(husky): nahi kolegi (she shook as no, he peeked in forehead) ab (still she said no, he kissed in both eyes) ab bhi nahi (she little hesitantly shook no)

His smile gone wider, cupped her face with full love, his face was so close to her, she can feel his breath, shirked her closed eyes, with smile his lips closed to her trembling lips, gap was covered with his lips, prick kiss in lips, both felt electric shock) ab (her no slowly shook in yes)

Her eyelid opened slowly, with blush but once she saw reality, her smile vanished to see no one around her eyes scanned room, the tears filled with reality no one present in room, she cursed herself to open eyes, and her beautiful world vanished, pain reflected with worst reality, the forehead filled with sindoor but emptiness remained the same, when she heard call for her, wiped her tears left the room

At pillar rajat came from where he hid, felt really bad to see her dream shattered face, he said to himself "_patha hai bahut duki kardiya na sapna dikake chenliya…bus yehi tumare akri aasu hai, ek bar wapas ajao, sare sapna such kardunga mei, bahut miss karungi tume, come back soon ms:newyork _(slapped in back head, with smirk)_ mrs:rajatkumar… I love you…_

**Outside home**

She hugged her brother tight before leaving, all elders were busy in discussing plan, kavin, rajat and mayur busy in loading things in truck… kavin with smirk took mayur along with him for somework leaving the two, she was about to go, he came stood in front of her…

Rajat(in slow voice audible only to her): raat keliye bahut intuzar math karvana

pricked in cheeks without other notice left place, she stood there as statue with wide eyes, came back to reality with call saw him, who stood next to pillar gave wink…

before she could realize happening, she dragged to car, she left the place, immediately… leaving rajat sad… kavin pattered his shoulder, both winked eachother…

**In Mumbai**

Officers backed to bureau with different feeling in each mind… dareya looked stunned to see the people in bureau…

kon hai bureau mei? Kya rajra ki zindagi mei sab kuch tik hoga ya fate koi bade game khel rahe hai inke sath? Kya hoga yeh dono love birds ki zindagi

**A/n hope sabko pasand aya… both negative and positive reviews are welcome**

**plz read and review…..**

**Thank you for all the reviewers who supporting me till now… love you all**…

**Signing of katiiy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends, so we go with kya hua tere wada **** full of dareya enjoy**

**In bureau**

Dareya was shocked to see shreya parents, who with happy smile welcoming her, she was so confused and worried, daya shifted his focus indicating he did not like her parents here, he was really scared of them because of his past they may hate him, with his inner fear he opt a temporary relief to avoid them, without giving chance to express their concern, with much insist of shreya she never succeed in making him comfortable with her parents… this made shreya parents to feel he is not interested in them he may dislike them, as he used to behave little arrogant, which shreya found off, but for her parents he is not so obedient youngster…

Shreya hugged her parents, they were greeted by other officers, when they gave warm smile to daya, he left to his desk, and they felt quite insulted with his behavior… shreya parents took deep breath, when one more gently voice peeked in with very warm smile

Person: hello everyone (cid team got confused while shreya parents with smile to acp)

Sm(shreya mother): sir yeh hai siddarth… humare shreya keliye chuna hai… kal inki shadi hai…(except acp everyone was shocked including shreya herself)

Acp: itni jaldi…

Sm: wo sir apko patha hai halat aise hai… tho jaldi faisla lena pada… (Acp understandingly nodded) sab zaroor ajayiye

She know her parents was saying this for long time but she never thought they would take decision all of sudden, she gave worried look to daya who was so furious, his pen almost crushed in his hands, she begged daya to give her one look, but he is so lost in the world of anger his mind filled only with the thoughts of **dhoka**, every women in his life had cheated him, his mother, sister, abha now even shreya, he is the one who trusted him the fault is his, with all his anger burst by glass which he broke moment ago… all attention turned towards him, he storm out of bureau, without giving chance to explain… she finally lost her hope to explain him or make him understand… broken inside, she expected him to stand atleast now, expressing his love in front of world, but he did not, maybe,it doesn't affect him anyway, maybe she is just one of someone who could satisfy his physical needs, she was choosen only because she is the one who could tolerate his anger and comfort him any stage, irrespective of his behavior towards her, she took deep breath may be her journey with him ends here… tears filled

Sm: beta chale… ghar mei bahut kaam hai (she just shook her head, her eyes meet abhijeet who looks helpless)

**Shreya's home:**

Shreya sat in her room near window, as her all dreams shattered not even her enemy should have fate like her, the one she loved with all her heart, to whom she never restricted any bound was just taken her as his maiden (tears slip), she not even had relief of served for one she love, now in few crossing hours she would be owned by someone else who love her miserably and no idea about her past, some day will own her, making herself stone she have to go through it even she hate, because of her decision "_she can't let someone else to pay simply because he got his love in his life"_ she can't take revenge of her lost love with someone who got his love, she will be mother of child, which she always wanted difference is its not from one she loved rather from someone whom fell for her… she cant even refuse the truth of her life… she thought about her parents discussion

**Flashback**

Sherya with her parents reached home, she was so furious about their decision without even consulting her once, she once reached home want to burst out, but in home the scene was completely different, once her father reached home, her mother with tension gave him tablets she was confused, her mother with strict tone

Sm: issliye kaha… itni jaldi travel karna achi bath nahi hai… ab dekana jee kya hogaya… doctor tho discharge tak allow nahi kia per ap tho zid karke agay bahar (she burst, which confused shreya)

Shreya: maa kya hua papa ko… batayiye hospital mei kyun gay

Sm(with tears): beta tumare papa ko 3 din pehle major attack agay… siddarth hi admit kiya hospital mei… bahut madat be kiya humare

Shreya(shocked): attack kab kaise kissne muje bataya kyun nahi (she asked with tears)

Sf: issliye kaha savita chup raho dara diya na bachi ko (shreya father pattered her head) beta mei apni jeevan mei jho dekna hai sab dekliya ab mere sirf ek hi sapna hai, meri pari ko dulhan ki roop mei dekna… (she was silent) beta muje patha hai tum daya ko chati ho, per hum be wait kiya na itni der taki wo tumari hath mangle.. hum waqt be diya unne… ab dene keliye waqt nahi hai meri pass… mei apni din ginta rahta hoon

Shreya and her mother(in unison): papa/jee

Sf(with smile): beta(shreya looked with tears) agar ab be tum chati ho ki hum usskeliye wait kare fir hum wait karenge… bas tumari kushi mei hi humare kushi hai

Shreya(making herself stone): mei tayar hoon papa

**Back from flashback:**

Shreya in flood of tears,_ "mei apkeliye zindagi bar wait karungi, per uski saza mei apni parents ko nahi desakti daya" _… _ab kiss umeed mei unse kahungi wait karne keliye… ek bar humare pyar keliye kade hui hotha… zindagi bar gulam bankar rahneki be tayar thi mei… apni jaan dedthi thi… har ladki ko apni izzat jaan se badi hothi hai… ek bar bi bina socha apkeliye wo bi soupdiya tho jaan kya chez hai.. per apko ek bar bi meri sath denka dil nahi kiya… kya patha meri pyar sirf ek taraf ki thi… apko bas meri iss jisam chayiye thi dil nahi… _(tears filled her eyes with all her sweet memories)

**In daya home**

Daya was mad things shattered in room, still he throwing things… punching bag turned red with blood, he was trying to let out the frustration, he failed miserably as shreya take that department all these days…. With name of shreya his anger raised more

Daya(shouting): you cheater… I hate you… doka diya muje… kyun kiya aise, kitna ummed raka tha… sapna sajaya per tum tho muje sab ki tara dhoka hi diya… kissi our ko chunliya… kyun kar rahe hai sab aise…. Mera galti kya hai… mei sache dil se chata hoon issliye sab muje hi dhoka derahe hai… sab dhoka baz hai… kyun kiya shreya tum aise… kyun choda muje

He broke one more whiskey bottle which he drank few minutes ago… his heart was broken in to pieces… his hater was filled as echo in room… he was devastated things was thrown, the glass was filled in home, he once again started to hurt himself to get rid of the pain his soul was feeling the agony like burning alive… which make him hurt himself more and more, blood oozing in hand and still he did not stop from punching the back….

Suddenly door got open….

**a/n: howz the chapter please batana… read and review aise 14 reviews mei kaam nahi chalega ab kamse kam 20 reviews to know what happen to dareya **

**thanks for everyone who reviewd previous chapter…. Love you everyone plz review dena …. Agar koi rajra fan hai… tho apkeliye bahut bade attack anewale hai wait for it**

**signing of katiiy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello friends next chapter of kya hua tere waada….**

**In daya house (next day)**

Daya shouting like mad and hurting himself he doesn't care about anybody else presence, the person fixed his eyes on him, when it is intolerable he decided to stop him, as the person paying for deeds he did but still could not understand his mistake and take prevention to save his life rather he just harming himself and complaining others for his action…

Daya felt someone held his hand from the punching bag which turned red and fuel flowing in drops and turned the place spooky, daya know he has to stop his grip of hands was not with power but with love which daya respect most in this entire world…. His eyes meet the fiery stare automatically his head down

Daya: abhijeet… (His pitch almost melted abhijeet still he remain strict)

Abhijeet(stern tone): yeh sab kya hai daya… kya halat banaya apna (he gave look around followed by daya)

Daya(burst out hugging him): wo muje dhoka dediya abhijeet… wo bhi muje yakin dilake chod diya…. I hate her…. meine kya paap kiya sab mujse aise kyun kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet felt enough of this, he lost his patience as still he just blaming others instead of realize his mistake… someone time to take initial step to make him understand rather than allow him to cry for past which shreya did… he felt even shreya is not right, rather than allow him cry if she explained his mistake on day one now the problem is so smooth to get handle… now he won't let this happened… he will take the initial move… abhijeet looked in daya's eyes who was looking him, the sharp eyes which makes him to listen

Abhijeet: daya mere bath suno… ab jhobi horaha hai iska waja tumare past nahi… tumare inferiority complex hai…(this word hurt him, but he was silent as abhijeet has his own mean on it) koi tumse apni past ko lekar kuch nahi kaha… tum iss aaj iss halat mei honeki waja apni iss pagal pan hai… pehele apni saar se uss bhoot ko hatao ki log tume apne past se judge kar rahe hai… shreya aur uski pariwar keliye tumare present se matlab hai past se nahi (he shook him) tume samaj arahe ki nahi (daya looked him like statue) wo log bus ek shabt sunna chata tha tumare moo se… ek bar tumare bath sunna chatata… tumare uss shabt keliye uss ladki kitna ithuzar kiya… haaan… (abhijeet burst) per tume kuch nahi dikaya apni ateet mei itni dubi hui ki aaj ka kush ka nazar andaz kardiya… galati tumare hai dusro ko blame kyun kar rahe ho… kitna din dusro ko kuch karne ka intuzar karega tum… come on daya for god sake kud keliye kade hojao damit…. Duniya mei jho bi cheez hume chayiye usse magne padtha hai daya… kuch cheez aise hothe hai sirf dil nahi zuban bi qubool karna chayiye… (daya was listening to abhijeet like arjun listen geeta from Krishna)

His heart is as confused as arjun in gurushetra… he was filled with cloud… now his is clear… he have to fight to get something rather blaming past… his wrong past is not his mistake… he can make beautiful present which he always wanted… this lies in his hand but he did not realize all before because he was so immersed in past… daya got some picture of his mistake… he looked abhijeet his soul instructing him its now or never

Daya (talked first time in conversation): muje jho chayiye wo mei kud lelunga… ab muje wo chayiye abhijeet (abhijeet read his eyes)

Abhijeet: fir deri kiss bath ki

Both face had smrik… left the place… daya's feet in accelerator increasing the speed meter dance between 200 to 250… if they are not cid heroes his quails would be chased by en number of police force at back with his speed… more than accelerator daya's heart pouncing, he knows the marriage ceremony would have been started as everytime he realized his mistake at last moment, he don't want his past to get repeated, the minute of missing the time only he lost his sister, he cant offered same for shreya…

Finally his quails stopped in front some well decorated house, the red carpet without any guest indicated the ritual started his heart pounced high, he stopped in front of carpet with hesitation, strong hand supported his shoulder, he looked abhijeet who himself not sure about what fate has in store, still he feels he can give shoulder to his friend, both entered in house

**In shreya's house**

Shreya was takes to hall, she received warm smile from siddarth, she was most beautiful woman according to others, as she looks gorgeous in wedding attire, but the simple thing which can make even the poor bride more beautiful was missing in her, the smile which kill others, the simple curve moment was missing, her eyes was not having the glory of bride, as she is not going to see her love as groom, she made herself stone, tarika took her down to hall, she gave support to her friend, she took her heavy step, her fate was laughing at her as she cant even dream her love will stop the marriage, she cant even take phere with false hope at last he will come as knight and take her with him, she hate to have any dream now, as because of the hope, she was in this stage, where she neither die nor live… but the one think she feels nice, daya never broke her trust he never gave false trust about marriage or family.. it made her strong to face than die at the moment in mandap when she wears mangalsutra in hands of someone else…

bride and groom face to face having mala in hand, siddarath was excited about the marriage, being NRI he heard lot about rituals, pandit asked bride to put mala, shreya looked like statue tarika pressed shoulder, she came back from reality she held mala, siddarth stood straight, expected her to pout, she gave dry look to him which by default made him bend… and he was holding mala with lot of excitement, but shreya was pale from her part, both exchanged garlands… pandit ji asked to take pheras, shreya feeling her legs heavy to make move… she just started her step

Voice: ek minute…

All turned towards the voice, stunned to see daya in that place, others look him shocked, while siddarth confused

Daya: muje shreya se kuch bath karni hai

Siddarth parents: jho bi zaroori bath hai shadi ke bath kar sakthe hai na…. (he gave look made them shut)

Shreya father: daya aise kya zaroori bath hai shadi ke beech… aise kushi ki mooka pe

Daya(cut off): kushi ki moka hui nahi per ab hoga

Acp: daya kya bakwas hai yeh sab (daya without paying attention to any one stood in front of shreya)

Daya: muje patha hai mei tume bahut takleef aur dard diye hai, per tum sirf mere kushi ki parwa kiya, bina koi shikayat mere sath diya jab bi muje kissiki zaroorath pade tum sab ko peeche chodke mere sath kade raha… uske badle tume sirf duk hi diya meine… mere ateet ke karn tumare aaj ko enjoy karne nahi diya, muje uss dard ne itna dara diya ki tume bi wo sab bathe suna padega jho meine suna issliye mei tume uss dard se bachana chata tume kush dekna chata… per iss sab mei ek bath bulgay ki tumare kushi mere sath hai jaise meri tumare sath… I cant live without you shreya…. Please muje chodke math jao… mere sare pagal pan jeelke mere sath raho puri zindagi…. "_**shreya daya"**_ bankar….

Shreya eyes filled with tears, smile crept in others face… including shreya's parents as they got to see true smile of their daughter after very long time… shreya with smile hit him

Shreya: ab time mila apko…. Yehan iss mandap pe… kitna saal wait kiya apkeliye… yeh sab sune keliye per ap…

Daya: I am sorry shreya… muje aaj hi realize hua mei kitna bada bewakoof hoon

Shreya: agar meri shadi iss Bandar se hui hogi tho… kya karugi…(said giving slap to sid who was looking shock)

Daya (giving one more slap on other cheek): aise kaise koi bi Bandar ko lejaane dethe tuje… (sid looking them holding both cheeks, the scene was somehow comical)

Sid: yehan ho kya raha hai (he said in English accent)

Dareya: chup.. (Visitors having tough time in control their laugh while Nikhil took sid with him to explain matter, dareya engaged in lovey talk about his realization)

Abhi(with smile): acha dono aise kaade hothe rahege ya fir shadi be karege muhrat nikal jayge…

Shreya: mei tho ready hoon sir… per daya sir ko dikeye (now all turned to daya who was in his track and shirt, he was so engrossed in confessing her he failed to check his outfit, daya gave embrace look)

Voice: don't worry shreya hum lekar agay… (They saw sachin purvi standing with sherwani, smile crept, before further talk pandit altered them)

Panditji: murat nikalne wale hai agle muhrat sirf 6 mehne ki bath hi hai…

Daya: nahi utna din wait nahi karpaunga (all burst in laugh)

Acp: fir kade kyun raheho jaldi jaake tayar hojao… (daya ran to guest room changed back to mandap in few minutes)

The marriage rituals started with happiness of everyone, and smile of two souls which going to get unite… shreya with garland looked daya while juniors asked him stand staright… shreya tried 2 times but juniors pulling him from back… third time shreya lightly pouted daya with smile bent in front of her she was so happy with his love… its turn for daya… sachin, rajat and vineet lift shreya then daya managed to put garland in neck…. The wedding ritual so happily proceed, for gadbandan when groom sister to be called daya missed abha… purvi came and performed ritual, all were happy…

After marriage daya sat in kneel, while shreya confused, daya held her hand with ring

Daya: aaj tak mei tume yeh bath kabi nahi bola per aaj sab ki samne confess karna chati hoon I know mei yeh sab shadi ki pehle karna chayiye per mooka nahi mila so ab I am confessing sirf tumare samne nahi puri duniya ke samne…. **I love you shreya**… will you be my life ever after…

Happy tears formed her as he stood in knees in mandap, she shook her head daya slipped ring in finger poopers were burst by sachin… all enjoyed moment, dareya took blessings from shreya parents… still daya was bit hesitated

Daya: wo… thank you anutyji

Sm: aunty ji (daya looked shreya)

Daya: wo sorry maaji

Sm(shook head): come on daya… mei tumari saas hoon padose ki chachi nahi tum itni formally maaji bulayege… muje sirf maa sunna acha lakti hai… (daya got teary, when shreya mother hugged him) suno beta mei aaj se shreya ki nahi tumara bi maa hoon…

Daya: thanks maa (emotionally)

Sm(to light situation): waise thanks muje kehne chayiye… koi tho hai muje maa bulasake… iss shreya aur isski papa ko tho kabi hindi athe hi nahi… shreya ki papa army mei honeki wajase puri padai convent mei hui… bas muje tho sirf mammy sunne ki milthi hai isse… aaj beta mila jho maa bulasakte (daya gave shy smile)

Sf: join the gang young man… ab tum bi mere tara faz gay… tum be pachtao mei maa se tum beti se (both burst in laugh… both ladies gave furious look)

Daya felt quite comfortable abhijeet was so happy to see daya with family, then blessing followed by everyone, when abhijeet turn, daya was about to bend abhijeet hugged him tight, with happy tears…

Sm: aare abhijeet beta ab tumare bi shadi hona chayiye… (abhirika blushed)

**In night**

Daya was about to enter, tarika blocked way… daya gave look to abhijeet who was busy in talk with shreya father, both laugh under throat

Tarika: aise andar kaha jaarahe hai dulhe saab.. bina shagun diye…

Daya(who was not having patience for all this) lo mere wallet… baaki jho hai wo boss se lelo(abhijeet eyes popped out) ab mera rasta chod nahi tho bahut bare padege agle teri number hai yad rakna (shreya smiling with his impatient)

Traika(blushing): fine… jao (she went with purvi who was fighting to share)

Rajat looking them, thinking about his days, he blushed remember about his marriage… she will be back soon, he was excited and laughing about the prank he made on her, once she return he will apologize planning many things for them… without knowing what is stored for him…

**In dareya room**

Daya sat in bed, shreya blushing, in sometime she saw daya who was deep thinking, she was confused gave worried look to him

Shreya (holding his hands): ap tik ho na daya (tears flow in his eyes)

Daya: I am sorry shreya meri wajase jho kuch tum sehna pada (she kissed in forehead)

Shreya: shhh jho hua sab buljayiye ab se naya shurvat…

Daya: nervous hoon

Shreya: ap tho aise kehrahe hai jaise pehle bar yeh sab horaha hai

Daya(hugging her): iss sare setup me humare pyar ki confession hoga… apni naya life ki shurvat… meri pyar ki sath (he kissed her forehead and lye in lap while shreya caressed his hair with pure happiness)

Daya with smile… kissed her which passed from one point to another, this time its confession of love, shreya felt different daya, a pure loving soul with concern and care… romantic night spent by loving souls like which shreya ever dreamed of…

**a/n: aage kya scroll kar rahe ho… undono ki personal hai tum log kamre se bahar aao :P…. aur review karna kaise tha chapter…**

**I know ab se koi nahi padege iss story ko kyunki abse track rajra pe honge dareya abhirika sirf romance hogi ****… but if any rajra fan still reading this story heart attack is waiting for them in next chapter… wait for it…**

**Thanks for all the review I am so happy to receive such reviews…. Hope this time 20 se zayada milega **

**Read and review**

**Signing of katiiy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi friends here we go with kya hua teri wada next chapter read and enjoy**

The days passed rajat was excited with each counting days, as his girl would reach home soon, he even planned the surprise party dress code for her, he was so excited about her arrival, in bureau everyone noticed his constant smile, but only vineet knew the reason.

Rajat sincerely trying to focus on his file immersed in her thoughts, his thoughts was disturbed by acp call, who left for his cabin came back with full duty mode, he along with purvi left the bureau without anyone noticed

**On otherside**

The girl with smile enjoying the weather from her car, it was so romantic climate with little drizzling, her face reflex how happy she is, as she is returning early, she was well aware of his reaction to see her all of sudden, thoughts were making butterfly in her stomach, with constant smile she reached hotel, where she can get freshup and dressed

She entered where hotel employee came to receive her, that was the moment where she found police in each room, she made face she hate the people who make the hotel as business just to earn money, she is also in same filed for her it's a service she believed in her ancestors word "_aatithi devo bhava_" guest should be treated as god its our duty to give them safe respectable place, but because of these kind people who spoils the name of country, she gave irritated face

Kaira: ramlal luggage gaadi mei rakiye muje yahan nahi rahna (servant followed her command, her brother knows her feel so he simply accepted her wish)

Both started to entrance, where manager of hotel completely begging for her apology, but her feet stops when she saw what not even in her worst imagination she ever think of, her feet stuck with the scene, rajat was half dressed in bed beside purvi lying with blanket on top, cops on room, camera of media waiting like hungry lion… purvi and rajat was taken by cops, they very much protected from eyes of media to great extent, both cops were silent as they know arguing anything in this situation won't help them, this make things worse he never thought, he saw her both eyes meet

Her eyes fixed in him, but he was head down, he was taken by cops, her eyes was just travelling with him until her vision get blur with tears, her mind and heart started its own quarrel, she was right he never loved her, the one they shared was just sympathy relationship, her marriage for only sake of country, her dream was illusion, she broken down in to pieces

**One week later:**

Rajat and purvi was in bureau all eyes fixed on them, in which one old person continuously accusing both of them, and blaming rajat for everything… infront of them the cctv which shown that both was drugged by someone and they were taken to hotel room by two men… all looked one another, as all these days all felt in anyway rajat is responsible, he was sitting all silent after producing proof in front that he is guiltless

Person: issliye kaha yeh sab mardo ke kaam hai une karne dho.. per kya hua aurat hokar gayi na puri izzat miti mei, meri beti ka kya hoga ab…jho bi sabot diya kaalag tho kalang kahege na…

Purvi(protest): papa ap samajthe kyun nahi… humne kuch galat nahi kiya infact hume patha bi nahi hum dono wahan kaise pounche ap dek rahe hai na… aur yahan hai humare safai ka sabit…

Pf: bus kar ek aur shabt aya na mei buljaogi mei kon hoon, sharam ki koi cheez hai tujme (tears flowed in her eyes) aya badi safai lekar (thrown the cd)

Acp: dekiye ramchand jee, muje apni officers per pura barosa hai hum jald se jald iss sabke peeche katil ko doond lenge… aur kud media se peishege inka safai ki sabot

Pf: ap jho bi kare gayi hui saman wapas tho nahi ayega na… meri beti ki zindagi ab kya hoga. Kon karega isse shadi (he said almost with tears, a pain of single father clearly shown)

Rajat(who was silent listener till now spoke out): mei karunga purvi se shadi (all looked him shock, purvi was stunned) mei purvi se shadi karneke tayar hoon agar usko koi problem nahi hai tho.. ap shadi ki tayari kijiye(with stubborn assurance)

He left the room immediately, as he can't stand continuous stare of her, others turned the look who was silent listener, nor she talk or reacted to entire scenery

Acp(composed tone): beta ap…

Kaira(with that painful smile which made them to feel guilty): divorce paper ap bejenge ya hum humare lawyer se bath karun (her tone was dry) jho bi hai hume batadigiye hum sign kardege… ab hum chalte hai (she too left the place before anyone could reply)

**At night**

Both immersed in each other memories, cool breeze make them hard to move on, tears in eyes smile in lips indicates they were in thoughts of one another, sweet and bitter memory passes constantly… both want to cry in each other arms to expel pain, but the only relation now was their tears which is meeting the same ground

**In rajat home**

Rajat came back from his thought with doorbell, he opened and found purvi there, rajat let her come in, she gave weak smile both were silent for few minutes, rajat offered juice which she gladly accepted she saw house once again, it was neat and tidy with few photo hanging on wall, some was with his award winging, some was his otherside which he never shown to cid ever…

Both were silent, purvi initiated talk in slow voice

Purvi: nice photos

Rajat(smiling): peechele saal ki hai, jab hum goa gaye the (purvi flashed weak smile, rajat was silent)

Purvi: sir… apka yeh decision…(rajat gave her look) sir apke pass abbi time hai ap soch lejiye… koi compulsion nahi hai iss shadi…

Rajat(cut off): mei samajtha hoon ab tumare man mei kya chalrahe hai purvi,(he looked in her eyes) muje usse bulna mushkil nahi na mumkin hai… but I promise wo kyal mei humare riste pe nahi padne dungi… I will give all rights and respect you deserve for(with a pause) as a wife…

Both was speechless, even purvi no need any clarification after his assurance, more than she know about her senior he is very gentle person who keepup his words… still she feels very bad for him, she know well how much he is hurt inside

Both came from thoughts with phone ring…

Purvi: sir muje laktha hai ab muje jana chayiye…

Rajat(with smile): athe rahna (purvi gave weird look rajat smiling) wo tumare hi ghar hai, feel comfortable

Purvi(gave smile): tike sir chalti hoon

Rajat: mei tume ghar drop kardun

Purvi: nahi sir Nikhil hai neeche bye

Rajat: bye…

Rajat pov: I am sorry purvi muje patha nahi mei wo pyar tume depauga ya nahi, but wo saman zaror dunka mere iss faisla pe tume pachtane nahi dunga… (he signed heavily)muje yeh karna hi hoga theeno ki zindagi keliye yehi sahi hai…

A week passed, rajat tried his best to keep purvi happy with surprise gift and dinner he turned into someone who cid never saw, he just completely avoided kaira, whenever she comes to bureau he treated her as she no longer exist, she was completely stranger, each time her eyes except manything from him, the response zero, all noticed her health which is weak day by day, kavin was literally shattered with events, her worse health

On otherside cid team was happy about the marriage, as purvi is more than their family for them, they had special partiality for their girl… trying the wedding to be special occasion

**In mall**

cid team came for wedding shopping, rajvi was left in bridal shop, they were busy in selecting wedding attire, rajat was much engrossed in selecting dress

purvi: yeh kaise hai rajat (showing golden lehenga)

rajat(making face): nahi yeh nahi

purvi: ap bina mei ladki hokar bi itna dress nahi dekrahi hoon jitna ap dekrahe hai…

Rajat listen her words he stopped a moment flashblack flashed

_Rajra in shop, kaira was asking his opinion on dress she selected for, who was least interested in all these stuff, making face on time passes_

_Kaira: yeh kaise hai batao na_

_Rajat(without looking): haan acha hai lelo_

_Kaira: yar ek bar dress tho deko..(she signed)_

_Rajat: kya farak padtha hai tum har dress mei acha dekthe ho (he hugged her) kapade se meri jaan nahi, meri jaan pehne se uss kapade koobsurat hogi(she blushed he gave kiss in forehead) acha yeh lelo, bahut acha hai dress (he showed something)_

_Kaira gave hard look rajat turned to dress he realized he was holding two piece he looked down with embrace_

_Rajat(disappointed): muje yeh sab cheez pe interest nahi hai jaan I am sorry_

_Kaira: tum jaise ho waise hi ache ho, meriliye badalneke koshis math kar, mei yehi rajat se pyar kiya(rajat smiled and hugged her so tight)_

_Rajat: thanks muje samajne keliye… I love you_

Back from flashback

Rajat came back from his thoughts with purvi who came from trial, she gave smile to rajat, and she is looking beautiful, rajat who selected one more perfect dress kept it aside as this it suits her well

Purvi: kaise lagrahi hoon

Rajat(showing sign with figures): awesome

Both attention diverted to kaira, who came to shop few minutes ago, rajvi looked her, rajat turned his attention once again to purvi with smile

Rajat: ek ki kami hai

Purvi(confused): kya

Rajat (took duppata and covered her head as pallu): ab lagrahi ho na perfect dulhan..(to shopkeeper) bhaisaab isse pack kijiye

Shopkeeper: kya selection sir apki, bhabiji bahut lucky hai itni pyar karne wale pati mile apko…(purvi blushed)

Rajat: chale purvi… aur bi bahut lene hai…

They left the shop, kaira looked them going from glass door, they were laughing, she gave weak smile, caressed the wedding lehenga once with her hand, with pain and pleasure as he was holding the dress few minutes ago she felt his presence in it…

Kaira: isse pack kijiye

Kavin: per tume yeh color pasand nahi hai na

Kaira: bhai yeh unke hath mei thi…

Kavin left the shop immediately, some eyes also witnessed this, she paid and left to car… both drove to house all silent

**In kaira mansion**

Kaira followed kavin to his room, who sat all silently in front of his parents photo, immersed in thoughts, he felt hand in shoulder, kavin gave teary look she gave warm smile

Kavin: sab meri wajase haina, agar mei wo sab nahi kiya tho tume yeh duk jeelne nahi padi hogi na… mei tumare kushi keliye jho bi kiya isspe tume itni duk milega yeh kabi nahi socha. tumare chera pe ek minute hasi dekne keliye puri zindagi tume rone dediya… mei na ek acha beta banpay nahi ek ache bhai

Kaira: bhai ap koi galat nahi kiya… mei tho apko shukriya kehna chati hoon… agar thode yaade hai meri pass jise sochke mushkura sakoon… wo yaade apke wajase mili muje, mei iss sab mei kush hoon bhai… unnone jho bi kiya usmei mei hurt nahi hoon agar wo kush hai tho kaafi hai.. waise purvi bahut achi ladki hai unne bahut kush rakenge…

kavin fixed his eyes on her, she was smiling the deep his vision goes tears flows, kavin hugged her, her tears grown from sob to cry

kaira: muje dard horahe hai bhai, unne kissi aur ke pass dekthe samay, wo muje inkar karne samay, mei unnse pyar karthi hoon bhai bahut takleef hoti hai apni pyar apni aako ki samne kissi aur ke sath dekne samay…

kavin: tum wapas England chalijao…(she gave shocked look, and shook her head slowly)

**Next day**

Rajvi came temple, they were waiting for pooja but pandit was missing, after some moment pandit came for pooja apology

Pandit: deri keliye maaf karna beta… wo aaj uss ladki ki virat ki akri din hai tho virat sankalp kar raha tha (they gave look to girl who facing her back) bahut mushkil virat hai, 1 hafte keliye sirf pani peena hai wo bi bus raat mei…

Purvi: itna mushkil virat

Pandit: haan beta… apni pathi keliye unki kushi keliye raki hai…

Rajvi completed the pooja, they came downstairs

Purvi: rajat muje bi yeh virat rakni hai usski tara

That moment they saw the girl who turned to be kaira, rajat got why her health was so bad in these days, purvi was silent

Rajat(audible to her ears): wo virat unlog rakthe hai jinke pathi unke sath na ho, tume kya mei tho har samay tumare samne hazir hoon na… (she stood for minute then started towards her car, whereas rajvi to theirs)

All attention turned to sudden gun voice….

Voice: aahhaaaa….

**a/n: kya hua kissko laga gun, ab kya hoga rajat kaira ko chodke purvi se shadi karege? kya rajat ki faisla tik hai? Kissko lagi goli?**

**Sab jane keliye sirf ek tarika hai apke pass REVIEW… positive or negative feel free to review… yeh story ko bas 3 chapter bachi hai please support kijiye**

**Jho bi last chapter mei support kiya thanks for all… love you lotttttttttt**

**Signing of katiiy **


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter of kya hua tere wada read and enjoy**** and plz review bus 1 chapter remaining **** plz support me everyone**

With sound of bullet, they looked around, within realizing the second they saw kaira in ground, kavin heart almost stopped her to see in ground, with blood oozing down, she is losing her conscious, rajvi too panicked, her gracious blue eyes meet him, he was almost statue, she gave same smile when she want to comfort him, slowly dropped her sense…

Purvi: mei ambulance bulati hoon

Rajat: jaldi

He came near with strict police officer mode and started to question her about crime scene until the time ambulance come

Rajat: tumne usse deka jho tumpe goli chalaya (ambulance came, he was about to lift her, kavin stopped, he was hurt by rajat behavior, even in her dead bed he behaving like cid person, without feeling her pain, he concentrate on his question like she is some third person, even to third person people show courtesy, kavin really wondered do he ever loved her, is he capable for such love)

she was taken to emergency kavin sat all dejectedly, tears trembled in eyes, engaged in thoughts with pain, her parents face flashing in his mind, he scared what if he lost her as his parents, sat silently

Doctor: mr singaniya… patient bahut critical stage mei hai, operation karna padega… iss form sign karni hai patient ki pati ko bulalijiye

He turned to contact him but he saw him in corridor where he came with purvi, kavin looked him with some hope to sign as husband they loved each other afterall, but god always have different plan in court

Kavin: doctor yeh uska pati hai

Doctor explained the matter with more conscious to indicate the seriousness of the situation, rajat silent listener now

Doctor: ap sign kijiye mei operation keliye sab tayar kardetha hoon

Rajat held his pen, before signing in paper, he gave look to kavin, which made him shiver, his eyes was signing something dangerous

Rajat(casual tone): tho kavin agar mei iss paper pe sign kiya tho muje kya milega (it thrown him in 1000watts shock, he was astonish, still gained his all courage)

Kavin: tume jho chahe wo milega, kya chayiye tume cash, property, dollars kuch bi lelo

Rajat(teasingly): chi… chi… muje bi apni nakur samajliya kya apne paise se sauda karsake… muje sign ke bagal sign chayiye… (He thrown bunch of paper) iss divorce notice pe… yeh wada karo apni behen se yeh paper sign karwadega mei iss form sign karunga…

Kavin(disgusting): you are sick rajat

Rajat: batho mei waste karne keliye na mere pass time hai na tumare pass…

Kavin: per mei usse kya kahunga…(he said teary)

Rajat: aise kehrahe ho ki tum pehle bar use apni nishare pe naach rahe ho, tum sign lage

Kavin was cornered with the deal, he accepted it, he hated rajat at the core of his heart, and all this days he had pettiness as his sister loves him, he respected his sister's love, but today he crashed all boundaries which seeded hatred in his heart

Kavin: tum apni iss harkat keliye zaroor pachtaoga rajat…

Rajat rolled his eyes, went from the place, kavin sat his entire world collapsed in moment

Kavin pov: aise admi keliye tum itna kiya… cheat rajat nahi tum ho, apne apko dhoka diya tumne, humesha yeh soch the rahe wo tume pyar kiya aur uski halat usse dhoka diya, per sach yeh hai ki wo bas itni din apni halat ki bahana banaya, uski asali chehra deka ab, aise admi keliye itni pooja virat apni suraksha tak…

**After operation**

kaira gained the conscious, doctor did his basic checking, she sat all silently, the fire nothing affected her, she is not even look happy as the patient look usually, doctors surprised

Doctor: apko patha hai sab kitna dua maga apki jaan keliye

Kaira(stern and sad voice): sab yehi poocha na mei zinda hoon ki nahi (doctor was little stunned, with sad smile) _sab ko mei zinda hona hai tik nahi_ (doctor left the cabin, she still sat silently)

To break of her silence, a voice with glory, royal, gentle as well as sweet echoed the silent room

Voice: kya hai rani sahiba, akar aap kehthe mei kud apko milene chala atha, apko mujse milne goli kaane ki zaroorath nahi

She gave warm smile to the person who stood in front of him, with doctor court stethoscope in pocket and looking smart and dashing

Kaira(weakly): rajkumar dusyant singh Rajput (she said with raised eyebrow)

Dushyant(flirting): apkeliye sirf dushu, (seriously) kaise hai ap

Kaira: doctor tho ap hai, apko jankari honi hai humari tabyat kaise hai

Dushyant: indrapur aur rajgiri donoki logo lagi hui hai kathil ko doondne, hum aaj kud ministry mei bath ki, jaldi pakad jayege

Kaira just shook her head, dushyant and kaira laughing on something kavin came in he was helmed to see her fine and laughing, kaira hugged kavin who just held her tight as if she fly away somewhere, then kavin composed himself, met dushyant, who bent front of him

Kavin: vijayi bhava

Dushyant: kaise hai jeejashree

Kavin: bilkul tik hoon ap kaise hai, aur rajkumari kaise hai

Dushyant(dramatically):apki kyalo mei dubi hui hai… kab humare swamy ayege (kavin blushed) "_rajkumari ishita_" intuzar kar rahe hai rajgiri se doli utneki…

She was listening silently eyes fell on charge sheet, smile covered her face, the eyes turned its glory expectation filled in voice, both noticed her sudden changes

Kaira(excitedly): bhai yeh papers, matlab wo aya yahan, matlab abhi bi hai yaha,(confusingly) per andar kyun nahi arahe hai (kavin was mum, she hit her head lightly) mei bi na kitni buddhu hoon aise sawal pooch rahi hoon, wo darke bahar baita hoga (to dushyant) apko patha hai dhusyant, unne hume dard mei dikana bilkul pasand nahi, bas bachon ke tara dar jatha hai, mei kud jakar manana padtha hai, tabtak nahi manege ki mei tik hoon (blushing) hume bahut pyar karthe hai… (dusyant unable to say anything he looking her smiling face with pain in eyes) mei na unne andar lathi hoon, bahar bacho jaise baita hoga (she stepped drips stopped her, irritated) yeh kisliye lagaya hum bilkul tik hai (she just pulled it without care of pain as she was not in stage of realizing pain she went mad in happiness)hum abhi aya (dushyant tried to stop her, but she is not ready to listen him, little violent) kya hogay apko hume roka kyun, chodiye hume (she tried to push him, stopped with shout)

Kavin: bus… (kaira looked him scared, dhusyant silent) bus karo ab tho, kyun pagal horahe ho uske naam se… koi nahi hai bahar, tumare kismet mei pyar nahi hai kaira, na maa baba ka pyar na bhai ka pyar nahi kiss aur ka, sab tume bas apni matlab keliye raka hai, ab tho samjo yeh bath ko

Kaira: bhai rajat..

Kavin(more irritated): rajat… rajat…rajat… kab deko rajat uskeliye pooja, virat, dard aur kitna, kya laktha hai tume wo tumse pyar kartha hai, yeh paper mei issliye sign kiya taki tum bachsake, bewakoof kahiki saudha kiya isske badle isse (he thrown divorce paper) wo tumse koi pyar vyar nahi kartha, tumhi uske peeche pagal ho, wo tumerliye thodi se bi parva nahi kartha, itni din uski kaam honi hai, ab hogay kaam apardi pakad liya mission successful, ab tum kiss cheeski hai, rista kiss kam ki, wo tho apni shadi ki tayari kar raha hai kushi kushi … per tume yeh sab samj nahi ayega… pyar patti ko utaro aako se (tears flowing her eyes) deko isse (showing dushyant) bachpan mei sagai hui tumari iske sath, aaj tak tumari alawa kissi aur ko aak utakar bi nahi deka… tumari halat jankar apni 4 saal ki phd exam chodke aya London se, kya zaroorath thi issko yeh sab karneki isse kehthe hai commitment, bachpan ki rista keliye sabkuch chodke aya, per tum aise admi ki padi hai jho apni pathi daram nebaneki bi rishwat chata hai… aise admi se rishta rakne se bether thod dho iss riste ko

Kavin forcefully, pulled her hand took finger print in it as her hands were plastered, he completely mad on her, about to move from room, she stopped with feeble voice

Kaira: bhai apko patha hai shadi kab hai (kavin was not able to take it)

Kavin(stern voice): that's it… bahut hogay.. ab mei decide karliya… rajkumar dhushyant, rajgiri ko sadaesh bejiye yuvraj kavin kud rista leke araha hai… ab doli rajgiri se nahi indrapur se utege (kaira heart stopped a moment to hear this) jaise pehlese tay hua waise apki aur yuvarani ki shadi hogi… wo bi rajat ki shadi ki ek din pehle…

Dhusyant: jeejashree ap firse ek bar soch..

Kavin(cut off): faisla hochuka hai… (to kaira) apki shadi rajgiri ki rajparvar mei hogi (he ordered)

Dhusyant: hum yeh shadi mana karde tho

Kavin: rajgiri ki doli bi kabi nahi utegi

He left ward, kaira sat dejectedly, tears filled her eyes, she saw her wedding chain once, her mind flashed with the wedding

Dhusyant: hume maaf kardigiye hum apko duki nahi karna chata, apki izazat ki bina yeh shadi nahi hogi, hum aaj maa pithashri se bath karthe hai

Kaira(sad broken tone): hume tho apni pyar nahi mile, atleast kissi aur ko tho unki pyar miljay… humare vivah nahi hui tho bhai ishita se kabi vivah nahi karege, pyar konke dard humse acha kon janthe hai… mei iss vivah keliye tayar hoon

Dhusyant: hum apse wada karthe hai, apki har faisla se hum apke sath donge… vivah se pehle bi aur bath bi…

She gave feeble smile, dhusyant know how she is scraping her inside with pain, he could not meet the painful eyes, he simply gave seductive to her, she dozen of slowly

Dhusyant(looks her peaceful sleeping face): hume patha hai ap humse pyar nahi kartha per hum apse itna pyar karthe hai ki wahi hum dono keliye kaafi rahega… (Wiping tears in her eyes) hum wadaa karthe hai apki iss aako se kabi aasu nahi ane dunge hum…

**Outside garden**

Kavin talking in phone, his voice was broken, otherside voice trying her best to control him

Kavin: muje koi rasta nahi dekaya, uski chera ki dard andar se kos rahe hai muje ishita, mei bahut galat kardiya, apni behen ki zindagi tama kardiya apne hi hatho se

Ishita: ap apne apko doshi math dijiye, ap didi ki bhalay chaha per rajatji aise karege…

Kavin(shout): naam math lo uski mere samne(ishita was silent) ishita kahi humare kissmath yeh nahi chahe tho hum saath..

Ishita(cutoff): zindagi bar entuzar karungi apkeliye. Dulhan bi apki, vidwa bi sirf apki

Kavin: ishita

Ishita(warm smile): ap zyada math sochiye, didi ki dyan rakeye… wo jaldi tik hogay, ab shadi kaam bahut padi hai, humare nanan ki shadi hai tho bhabi hokar bahut karni hai hume, rakthe hai

Kavin: I love you ishita… (she blushed hanged phone)

**Ab kya hoga, kavin yeh kya kardiya, ek taraf rajvi ki ek taraf dhushra, kya yeh prem kahani aise aduri katam hogi janakeliye wait kijiye…**

**Mithi,drizzle1640,guest,jebagomes,rajvigirl,anayag,anu,krittz,jesdeep,kuki17,blair64,eradiba: thank you everyone for loving rajra so much I am so greatful to people as its not easy to love some imaginery couple thank you so much for the support….. I love you all so much tight hugs… god bless you**

**Guest21: thank u so much dear, apki review bahut acha laga, you understand and feeling the pain of kaira, kya kare dear pyar humesha selfless hothi hai, usse apni rajat per behentiha junoon hai, chakar bi apne apko badal nahi pareha hai oh…. And I am really honored to have such review who understand what I am trying to potray much effectively…dekthe hai ab kya hoga… plz aise support banaya rakiye meriliye aur kaira keliye **** thank u so much dear love you lot god bless you humesha kush rahna **

**Fati sid: han tut ho suspense mei chodgi muje aur muje suspense queen bolrahi ho, ulta chor katwale ko daate huh…. Thank you so much for review yar you are awesome love you so much…. God bless you dear**

**Rajvi21: thank you so much my dear, I know ap bahut busy hai, thank u apni story keliy time nikala apne… sorry ki koi bath nahi hai gudiya… love you so much,…. God bless you honey**

**Please read and review**

**Singing of katiiy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi friends here is the next chapter of kya hua tere wada... in end i need suggestion from reviewrs plz suggest me i am very much needed :)**

**In hospital**

Kaira sat alone her recovery was good, in these days she never had talk with anyone, her most of answer will be in yes or no, she not even had word with kavin… the preparation was full swing on both palace, dhusyant family came to meet her, who looks lost

Man: kya hum andar asakthe hai (she saw them and gave welcoming smile)

A man came with royal suit, followed by woman in royal saree, big bindi bun hairstyle warm smile on her lips, with tiny girl in anarkali lose hair, the look advertised their royalty

Couple: nameste rani sahiba

Kaira, shook her head, her eyes saw the girl who hid back at her mother, smile covered her face, she little teasing tone

Kaira: kya hua rajkumari ishita ko hume dekne pasand nahi hai kya… hume maaf kijiye ap jine dekna chata hai wo iswaqt yahan nahi hai (her eyes wide she gave shy smile)

Ishita: nahi didi hum apko dekne aye hai… (All smiled at her antics)

Kaira: kahiye takur saab yahan kaise ana hua, wahan sab tik haina

Takurji: jahan apki jaise yuvarani hai kuch kadbad hosakti hai kya, hum tho takurain keliye aya hai unne apni honewale bahu ko dekni hai, apki tabayt ki bareme dushyant se pal ki pal kabar mili fir bi unne tasali nahi mile(she gave smile to couple, in which lady sat in stool caressed her hairs)

Takurain: beta ap tik haina…

Kaira: jee

Takurain: hum apki shadi ki jooda lena ayi hai, yeh deka(showing her hand) yeh kangan humare kandan ki hai jab ap ayege wahan tab yeh apke hath mei saop denge isse bi aur inne bi(showing dhusyant) apko patha hai aaj kal yeh bahut shantan hogay… jab bi hum india aneko kaha bahut baav kathatha humare tabyat tik nahi tho ek din akar chala jayge, chutii mei bi boltha hai exam ki tayar karni hai jab apke bareme sunna bas apni exams bi chodke agay (dushaynt gave embrace smile)

Kaira: takur saab hum kud apko sandesh bejne wali thi, aphi agay,(both gave sincere attention to kaira) hum socha kii, iss vivah ki sath sath yuvraj ki bi vivah hojay(couple smile)

Takur: hume bahut kushi hai…

Takurain: iss mei poochneki kya bath hai beta, jab ap bahu bangay tho sare zimadari apki hai

Kaira: hum rajkumari se poochna chate hai (who blushing with head down and hid back of her mother, who caressed her)

Kavin came in, saw all three touch their feet, gave look to ishita who was not ready to meet his eyes, kavin blushed lightly

Dushyant: kya bath hai jeejashree ap tho usse zayada sharmarahe hai…

Kavin(teasing back): hum bi dekthe hai kuvarsa shadi mei ap kya karthe hai…

Takurain: mei tho bulgay ab hum shadi ki joda lelege aur jewelry bi banana hai, akir dho shadi honewale hai

Kavin(confused): dho shadi…

Takurain: haan yuvraj ranisahiba ki icha hai dono shadi eki din hojay(kavin was deemed to accept the proposal) acha ab hum chalte hai bahut kaam padi hai

Kaira(in low tone): agar ap buraa na mane tho kya hum humari pasand ki jodaa pehen sakte hai…

Kavin no need time to understand what she talking about, he got irritated still she want wear the dress which she bought because he hold it, he really worried about dhusyant now

Kavin(pov): kahi meri faisla, donoki zindagi barbad naa karda, hey murali manohar mujse kuch bi galat honese rok lijiye

Takur: tho dushyant ap yahan rahiye, hume yuvaraj ke sath jayge… (Both agreed, takur takurain went forward, ishita when no one noticed held kavin hand, who smilingly kissed her hand)

Kaira: bahut pyari Jodi haina

Dushyant: haan… acha yeh lijiye (he gave chocolate, smile crept in her face) humne suna apko yeh chocolate bahut pasand hai…

Kaira: dushyant kya hum apse kuch mang sakthe hai…

Dushyant: zaroor

Kaira(head down): humare kuch cheez unki ghar mei rehgay, kya muje wo cheez milege…

Dushyant: jeejashree bahut gusse honge(he looked her eyes taking deep breath) tike hum apko wahan lejayge (her face lit bright dushyant cupping her left cheeks) apki kushi keliye hum kuch bi karege (he gently peak her forehead, sat with general talk)

**In cid bureau**

Kavin with dushyant parents enter in cid bureau, he gently after taking permission came in, acp welcome them with warm smile…

Kavin: namaeste

Acp(confused): nameste… ap yahan kuch kaam hai

Kavin: hum iss kushi moka per apko humare **behan ki shadi** mei invite karne aya hai(he gave invitation) indrapur ki yuvarani ki shadi rajgiri ki rajkumar dushyant sigh ke sath horahi hai ek hafte mei… hume maaf kardigiye itna short notice pe batana pada…

Everyone eyes turned to the one who look the file sincerely… kavin gave disgust look

Kavin: ap sab zaroor ana hai shadi mei…(all gave nod, he saw purvi) hum suna apki bi shadi horahi hai congratulations(to rajat) eko tho zinda lash banada atleast iss ladki ko tho kush rako…

Rajat: enough kavin… bahut hochuki hai, mei jise shadi karun wo mere marzi hai, waise kon shadi karunge aise dhoka baaz se, sach mei pyar kiya usse shadi karna chata tha, iske badle kya mila muje jute… phir bi shadi kiya, jab muje mushkil waqt aya tho sat chod diya… tho mere kya galati haan, aise ladki ko pehle bar deka jiski pathi ke upar itna bada inzam tha per uski apni celebration ki padi, usski bahdur sare newspaper pe dikana hai, ek bar yeh nahi jana mei kaise hoon… kya yahi uski pyar hai

Kavin: tum jaise log uski pyar ki kabil kabi nahi hai… kya kaha tum, tume support nahi kiya, senior inspector rajatkumar… apne kabi socha hai wo cd apko itni asani se kaise mili… bina rate kuch nahi milthi jaise uski jaan ki keemat uski divorce hai, tumari sachai ki kemat wo hotel hai jise uski jaan basthiti… tum bola na usko apni publicity ki chinta hai, agar ussdin media ki bhook ko news nahi mili hoti tumare news headlines hui hothi… tumarliye wo apni itni saal ki suraksha ko chinta kiya bina media ki samne aya… taki tumpe koi ungli naa untay per iske badle usko duk ki sivai kya mila… log sahi kehthe hai rajat jab koi apni status ke neeche aya na unne yahi dekne ko miltha…

He left the bureau in anger, rajat went home after getting permission from acp

**In rajat home**

He sat in couch, his mind spinning on kavin words, tears were falling without bound, many unanswer question got answer today, he know she is not person do something for publicity, but reason behind it was heavy, "_kyun kiya yeh sab! Mei tumari kabi kabil nahi tha, mere har galati ko saza kyun sehen rahi ho, patha hai har bar tume avoid karnese tumse zayada dard muje hothata, per kya kartha mei, yeh ek ladki ki zindagi ki sawal hai, chahe jitna sabot don, duniya usse galat nazar se hi dekenge na, muje patha hai tume yeh sab patha hai, mei jitnabi bura dikaneki koshis karun tume patha chalijatha hai, uss din dukan mei muje samaj aya mei jitna bi karun tum muje kabi nafrat nahi karpaogi,_ _na apni zindagi mei age badpaogi, muje tumari kushi dekni hai jaan muje bulkar apni life mei settle hona dekni hai… yeh sab honi hai tho muje kavin ki nafart jitna hai,uskeliye mei jho katam utaya asani se safal hua, ab muje kush hona chayiye taki mei jho chaha wo sab horahi hai… per mei kush nahi hoon… gussa arahi hai kud pe…._ He thrown the glass which he is holding, alcohol spilt in entire floor,…

**One week after**

Rajat used to the alcohol, which he hated the most, he took off from bureau even, all worried on the events, no one happy with the wedding, but kavin was stubborn in his decision, the day for kaira discharge, the night her marriage, dushyant came to take her… she looked him with question, but he ignored her, both sat in car… the journey was silent, car stopped in mid, she gave confused look to dushyant, who eyed out, her face glowed like anything, innocent smile glittering eyes, she opened car door, something pulled her, she realized the situation she looked back, dushyant with smile released the dupatta which stuck in car, asked her to go, she ran with smile

She knocked, but her shade lost when purvi opened door, she gave feeble smile, as same as purvi who confused to see her in bridal dress

Kaira: wo humare saman yahan rahgay, kya hum usse lejasakte hai (purvi gave way for her to get in, she saw rajat who was in pool of drink she don't want to ask anything to purvi and make her uncomfortable, she started to her room

Purvi: wo apki saman

She understood, changed her direction to storeroom, purvi left once she got call from bureau, rajat just staring her dress, his anger get raising he dropped the glass in floor, started to room where she arranged her stuff in box, rajat was lost his sense pulled her who was shocked with his move

Rajat(shouting): kyun aya yahan… haan bolo kyun… muje aur dard deni hai, muje guilty sabit karna chati ho, apni hi nazar mei neecha dekani hai, he saw her mehendi hands, pulled it harshly inhaled its fragrance) kissi aur ki naam ki mehendi, haan koi aur se shadi karege tum, himat kaise hui koi aur tume chune allow karneki,(pulled her by waist) tum sirf meri ho samji… sirf meri… mei tume kissi aur ko nahi dunga…

Tears filled her eyes, he may be violent, she can see the pure love, which any moment melts her, she cupped his face, he closed his eyes, she gave kiss in forehead, he lost in her arms, picked her to room, rolled in bed, rajat on top she is on bottom, the room was filled with fragrance, no logic or reality in anyone mind, the only thing they remember was they love each other, both shared eyelock, she showed eye sign for rajat, who lost all boundaries, their lip meet, rajat hands travelled wall light got dim, two souls merged, his hands entwined with her mehendi hand, her jhoda reached floor, her bangles hand, rushed in his hairs, whose lips was busy in discovering meaning of life... the souls was in land of love finding the meaning of their birth when the blanket covered them... to protect their personal moment from darkness

**After an hour**

Rajat got conscious, he remembered the events, shy smile covered his face, his hands travelled in bed to meet his love, but he could not find his partner, he looked around, no one present in room, he checked all rooms but could not find anyone except the letter…. He read the letter sat in tund, his blur eyes reading the letter again and again

**In cid bureau**

Kavin came with loud scroll, his look was beast like no one could control him or face him, his hand never waited for anything except the work he came for, he like mad started to beat rajat who was not in sense, all trying to hold him back but his violence was not in control

Kavin: kahan hai meri behan kahan hai wo… kya kiya tumne uske sath, kya doshi uski…

Purvi: enough agar apki behen gayab ho tho innse kyun pooch rahi hai, apki behen janese zayada loss humari hai, wo inke kushi se jalti hai, issliye ab gayab hui taki humare shadi rok sake, bina divorce zindagi barbad karsake

Kavin(in shout): chup ek aur shabt nahi… kya kaha tumne wo jalti hai, wo nahi dena chati hai yeh divorce… suno rajparvar ki alawa kissi aur se shadi karnese uski rajyaabishek rok diya jayge, wo rajparivar se alag kardenge… aise samay mei tumlog se zayada uski yeh divorce zaroori hai… apni pyar, bandan, man saman sab iss admi keliye chodi thi meri behan… per tum (he was about to punch him hard one hand stopped him)

Man: rukiye..

Kavin(shock): dushyant yeh… (pointing rajat)

Dushyant: muje sab patha hai… per ap inne kyun mar rahehai, boliye na jeejashree… sab unkeliye lade unkeliye decision liya… per koi ek poocha unne kya chayiye, kya wo yeh sab chate hai ki nahi

Kavin and rajat stood with head down… dushyant continued with same calm tone

Dushyant: sab kud hi sochliya unkeliye yahi sahi hai, per koi yeh janeki katam utaya ki unne yeh sab pasand hai ki nahi… apsab unne yeh nahi di tho wo kud leliya unne jho chahe wo

Kavin: kahan hai wo apko patha hai

Dushyant: nahi patha

Kavin: matlab

Dushyant: mei unne airport chodkar agay… ab wo kahan hai muje bi nahi patha

Kavin: ap yeh sab… ap usse pyar kiya na

Dushyant: mei unne sache dilse pyar kiya… issliye unko jho chaha wo dediya… azadi… ab tho unne jeene digiye, apni pasand ki zindagi…

**In rajat home**

Rajat sat in sofa with letter in hand it was her last letter in hand where he found with her marriage chain

" _kya hua jaan, muje doond rahi ho,… mei tumare zindagi se bahut door chala gay, tume patha hai sab kaha ki tum muje dhoka diya… per muje patha hai meri rajat muje chot pochankeliye kitna dard sehen raha hoga, meri ek kehne pe sab badal jaasaktha ta tum meri hojatha tha per tumare dil mei humesha ek ladki ki zindagi ki barbad karneka dard rahtha tha, har pal tume wo dard sehne kaise detha mei... tum ab dard jeelneki koi zaroorth nahi hai… mei bas tumari hoon aur humesha rahugi… apni zindagi ko apne hath mei lekar jaa rahi hoon rajat janese pehle apni rajat se kuch maag rahi hoon, jho sharab meri rajat chuva tak nahi aaj meri replacement bangay unki life mei... tume patha hai na mei tumare mamle mei kitna possessive hoon, meri jaga tumare zindagi mei kuch bi nahi lesakta hai, mei apni kasam kaarahi hoon tumare moo mei jana har ek boond ki sharab ki bandale mei meri jisam ki khoon ka bond bahar ayegi...tumare har ek cigarette puff tumare hotho ko sath sath meri sharer ko bi jalyaga, tho janese pehele sare bottle thodkar jaa rahi hoon, haan wapas yeh kabi nahi ana chayiye meri ghar aur meri rajat ki andar samje… meri zindagi ki ummed keliye __**tumara naam **__aur sahare keliye __**tumare yade**__ lekar jaa rahi hoon… _

_** I love you meri jaan"**_

Rajat sat with letter, her wedding chain in one hand, wedding card in other hand….Closed his eyes to let the tears flow….

**a/n: ab climax mei apke hath mei chod thi hoon… I have rajra happy ending in hands, if you want I can show that… or you want the beautiful love story end in sad note… the climax is in your front…so decide it ki yeh prem kahani aduri kahani honi hai ya happy one :)**

**plz decide it and let me know in review what u ppl want to see **

**hearty thanks for everyone…. Plz let me know what u want to see happy ending or sad one **

**mithi,fatisid,georgeouspurvi,rajvi21,anayaj,shree,rani,ishi,aliya,chinnu,jebagomes1,rajvi21,eradiba,jasdeep,guest21: thank u everyone for the continoues support… expecting the response from u ppl **** love you lotttttttttttttttt tight hug **

**signing of katiiy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi friends so many of them voted for rajra issliye mei bi sochliye becharri ko apne pyar dedo **** meri faisla se kuch bahut duk hone I know wel, per kya kare yar happy ending keliye kuch bantha hai…**

**After 5 years: In airport- store**

A lady with swallon belly, sindoor decorated forehead, matching bangles with her salwar, magalsutra in neck, walking curiously, and shouting at poorman, who accompany her for so long time cursing under his breath, most of the shopping bags filled in his tired arms…

Lady: kya hai rajat… ap itni bi nahi karsakti, ek bag be nahi pakad sakti…

Rajat: deko purvi… bahut hogay, yar tum apni cousin ko receive karne ayithi, yahan bi apni shopping shuru kardiya… god kahan faz gay meine

Man: aare bhaisaab kyun chillarahe ho bechari per pregnancy time jho iccha hai karne do na, kitna pyari Jodi hai ap donoki (purvi chuckled rajat gave her tough look, she immediately shut)

Some eyes watched the scene with smile but eyes got moist, to see them together, eyes and lips shown different combination of expression

**In another corner:**

A girl around 4 years running, here and there while her mother who was busy in work having eye on her constantly, the girl wearing black tracks with pink jerkin, while her mother was in jeans and t-shirt blazer, signing the papers, between the time for her flight departure…

The girl who is playing around, something attracted to her eyes, she started to chase the shinning thing, due to slippery floor fell on ground… some hand helped her to stand on her foot, her cute face was filled with tears, the hands wiped her tears, she felt little secured in hands

**On otherside**

Someone was searching her, while colloid with woman, who was about to fall, she held her carefully both came face to face, the eyes crossed the millions of emotion, immediately she turned her direction when the girls voice stopped her

Girl: **kaira…**

**On otherside**

The kid who found herself in lounge, was little panic to be around new persons, and started to sob, person tried to console the kid same time his eyes travelling around in search of her parents…the kid who was now bit comfortable enjoying her lollipop given by the person

Suddenly something attracted the person eyes and confused in trail of thoughts, his memory was flinging, with touch he back to reality from pool of thoughts with smile of person…

**On other side**

Both girls were silent for few minutes, kaira with all her remaining power asked in low tone

Kaira: kitna mehna hai

Purvi: 7th

Kaira(feeble smile): ghar mei sab kaise hai (brief silence took place) rajat kaise hai…

Purvi(taking deep breath): kaira muje tumse bahut zaroori bath karne hai… ek bar meri bath suno…

They both heard the announcement of the flight, kaira little worried

Kaira: purvi hum abi jana hai, hum tumari samne hath jothi hoon, please yeh incident ko buljao, tum yahan kuch nahi deka

She was about to rush, but some voice stopped her behind

Person: mrs: kashyup apki voucher….

**On lounge:**

The second person with smile to the first one, who back to his normal mode

Person: kya hua rajat sir… purvi yahan be apni kaam shuru kardi kya (he asked teasingly)

Rajat(smiling): yar sachin teri biwi tho muje aaj cid officer se coolie banadi…. Kaise sambalti ho yar isse… sach mei tujpe taraz araha hai

Sachin(laughing, took bags from his hand): aare sir aaj tho uski mood nahi hai shopping ki issliye ap bachgay… kal tho maa baby dono ki shopping hui mera bank balance ke sath credit limit bi katam hogay… abi sath mehna mei aise hi tho... bache aneki bath kya hoga… bagwan hi jane (both laughed hard, sachin eyes travelled to little girl, who was in rajat arms) aare sir yeh bache kisski hai

Rajat: wo sachin…

**On otherside**

Kaira turned towards purvi who took the voucher, with smile from person, leaving stunned kaira in her place

Person: mrs:kumar apbi yahan hai, yeh lijiye apki tickets (purvi looking with smile but kaira was so shocked)

Kaira(in trembling voice): mrs:kashyap

Purvi(smiling): haan mei mrs:purvi sachin kashyap hoon…(patting kaira shoulder) kaira mrs: kumar sirf tum ho.. na kabi koi hua na kabi hoga…

Kaira was stunned with the confession of purvi, she could not able to think the events, purvi continued with calm tone

Purvi: hum sab ko patha hai rajat sir sirf tume pyar kartha hai, wo na kabi kissiko apni ghar aur dil mei tumari jaga diya na kabi dega, uss din tum janeke bath…

**Flashback:**

**In bureau:**

It was day of wedding, rajat working with file, purvi father entered bureau, who was not looking in pleasant mood, he directly left to acp cabin… all gathered in one place looked at each other worriedly

Pf: yeh sab kya hai acp saab… apki barose pe choda na mei, per apki yeh jawan officer sabke samne naak katdiya mere… shadi ke sare tayari honeke bath shadi rok diya…

Acp: yeh sab kya hai rajat

Rajat: sir wo..

Pf: sare natak karke ab beech hatne ke rasta doond rahi ho aaj… nai tum meri beti se shadi karne hi padege

Rajat(calmly): tike mei apke beti se shadi karunga… uske pehle (he went near sachin, brought him front) yeh apki beti ko talaq dene padega

Pf(confusingly): talaq

Rajat: haan sir… agar yeh apni pathni purvi ko talaq nahi diya tho mei kaise usse shadi karunga… dusron ki biwi se shadi karna gunna hai…

Acp: matlab

Sachin: mei samjatha hoon…

**A day before:**

Purvi sat in beach lost in her thought, the events flashing in her mind one by one, with nonstop tears flowing, she was from day one protested for this marriage, as she know rajat well, her senior was doing all this just for her, because of her no one is happy around, she separated two loving soul, who were nothing but a lifeless creature without each other, she tried her best to convince her father, who was stubborn with events, for him, his status and image acting as devils mind her one single step against him make him to take dangerous decision of suicide, she cannot offered to lose her father who bought her up with all love and struggle of single parent… she let the tears flow on ground….

The passage of time was unnoticed until someone sat next to her, she know him, she know the shadow which gave comfortable for everyone… she didn't wipe her tears, she no need to be strong in front of him, as he can mere her silence into words

Purvi(in sobbing voice): meri wajase sab horahe, mei aaj tak kisski zindagi mei kushi nahi diya, meri janam mei apni maa ko kodi, papa ki pyar cheenli, ab rajat sir ki bi, meri sath humesha aise kyun hothi hai sachin sir mei kissiko burai nahi chati…(she cried covering her face, sachin looked her, after taking deep breath gave her a paper, which made her stunned after reading, little anger) sir yeh sab kya hai… ap aise kaise karsakthe hai, mei appe kitna parosa raka per ap aise kaam

Sachin(in calm tone): purvi yeh decision mere tab ka tha jab mei tumare layak tha…

She checked the date of love letter which gave her second shock, she was looking him unbelievable

Purvi: yeh meri mission ki pehle din liki hai, per ap muje bataya kyun nahi

Sachin: jab mei batana chatatha usse pehle sabkuch hogay

Purvi(teary): apko bhi laktha hai, mei…

Sachin(cut off): purvi mei apni maa ki bath kissipe barosa kar sakthi hoon wo sirf tum ho…(purvi looked him amazingly) mei yeh sab issliye batarahi ho kyuki tum kissiki pyar ko nahi cheena purvi balki muje pyar karna seekaya… ek police officer se insan banaya muje…

Purvi: kya aaj bi ap mujse…(she stopped as she don't have right to ask such question)

Sachin(warm smile): sirf us kagaz pe liki hui tarik badal sakthe hai purvi, meri dil ki bath nahi…

Purvi: kya ab bhi ap mujse shadi karenge sir?(she asked straightly, she don't know what made her to do so, but the only thing in her heart was, she want this peace and solace always with her, till her last breath, she looked him hesitatingly, she don't know about the outburst)

Sachin: kal shadi karle…(she laughed in tears as he was standing in knees with ring, she shook her head both hugged tightly)

**Back to bureau**

Sachin completed his narration

Sachin: agle din hum rajat sir se mile aur unneke samne hi humare shadi hui register office pe (all looked stunned)

Purvi: hume maaf kardigiye papa… mei sachin se bahut pyar karthi hoon, aur wo mujse…

All ready for reaction of purvi father… who looked both of them in anger

Pf (to sachvi): ab dhono dek kya rahehai…pair pado jaldi se (all smiled happily, pf blessed them) tumari kushi se zayda meriliye kuch nahi hai beta (she hugged him, sachvi gave thankful look to rajat)

**Flashback end**

Purvi: tabse ek din aise nahi gusra rajat sir tume doonde na ho… kahi na kahi tumdono ki alag honeki peeche mei hoon, per plz kaira tum dono ek ki bina dusra aduri hai…

Their attention turned to baby voice…

Voice: mamma… (little 4 years kid ran to kaira, who hugged her with tears)

Kaira: **sakhi**… beta ap kahan chaligay, patha hai mamma kitna parishan hogay,(she hugged her tight)

Sakhi: mamma hum koogai, wo uncle hume dilection(direction) dikaya

Kaira: kon uncle

She saw man standing in front, she was stunned to see him, who looking her sternly, she was scared, guilty number of feeling engrossing her…

Man: matlab mei sahi tha… yeh humare pyar ka nishan hai… (he shown the kid wearing same necklace which he gave her that night as symbol of their love, the both diamond indicated them, she don't have any answer to give him, he has entire right to shout at her, inspite of having such beautiful daughter, he was carving for blood relation all these years… their eyelock broken by flight announcement)

Kaira wiping tears in hurry took her daughter in arms…

Kaira: agar hosake hume maaf kardijiye (she started towards despatcher, tears flow in both eyes)

Dushyant who was looking all these, forcing rajat

Dushyant: unne rokiye rajat, agar iss bar wo chala gay tho kabi wapas nahi ayege… peechle bar galati apka nahi tha.. per issbar sab apka ek pookar se hai (he ran to kaira try to console her, but both have nothing to say except tears)

Rajat: wo ab muje pyar nahi karthi… I lost her (tarika who with smile showed her the ring which he gave at proposal in her ring finger)

Tarika: ab bhi laktha hai wo tume pyar nahi karthi…

Rajat: **jaan math jao yar… I love you so much… wada kiya na nahi jaogi.. KYA HUA TERE WAADA**(he said holding her hand, audible only to her, she lost her steps, turned her hugged tightly no words to describe the feeling, he hugged her as tight as possible, both dashed their forehead,he wiped her tears)

They separated from hug, rajat took something from his pocket, happy tears flowed in her eyes, rajat tied marriage chain around neck… entire airport clapped for them… sakhi looked her mother, holding her hands, kaira with smile said

Kaira: papa hai beta…

Sakhi(sweetly): **papa** (rajat felt he found meaning of his life, took her in arms hugged her tightly, she was bit hesitated, then gently hugged him back)

**In villa**

Kaira stepped slowly, her heart was racing in speed, a woman in saree, royal look holding baby of 3 months came down stairs, she looked kaira stunned and surprised, while kaira gave weak and feeble smile to her… before she can run, a tough voice stopped her

Voice: ishita(her feet stopped, kaira looked him with tears but he was not in mood to melt) pehle poocho yahan ajnabi ki kya kaam hai (kaira stood with headdown)

Kaira: bhai plz…

Kavin: muje kissise nahi milna yahan koi bhai nahi hai… janeko kaho…

Kaira stood in tears, when kavin noticed feeble figure hid back of kaira legs, she looked as same as little kaira who kavin loved lot, he was looking at her, lost his strength, went on knees, called her who looked kaira for permission she nodded, the little kid ran in his arms, he loved the embrace she gave sweet smile to both… ishita came and gave baby to her…

Kavin: mei bas bache ko apnaya yeh nahi

Ishita(cut off): ap chup kijiye… aya bade gusse hone wale… har rooz didi ki tasveer lekar baite rahthe the, ab unnone ghar aya tho baav dikare rahe hai…huh…(kavin went chup chap mode, kaira laughed as he never saw her brother to be silent on anyone command)

Kaira(as nanad): kya bath hai rajgiri ki rajkumari tho indrapur ki bahu baneke bath bahut hukom chala rahe hai… na koi saas na nanad honese, awaz tho bahar anelagi

Ishita(with little scare, low tone): didi hum… (kaira smiled, pattered her cheeks) apko aise dekar bahut acha lagthi hai(she smiled, bend in front of her) sawbakyavati bhava…

Kaira: waise bache ke naam kya raki hai… naam rakna tho bua ki huk hai…

Ishita: bua naam nahi rak pay issliye bua ki naam rakthi…(kaira looked confused)

Kavin: kaira gayatri sighaniya naam hai…(kaira with tears hugged kavin tightly, who hugged) kabi humse door janeki math sochna(she shook her head, dusyant and rajat gave smile, still kavin rajat not shared bond but they decided to tolerate each other for her)

Kaira: ap shadi kyun nahi ki dushyant

Dushyant(looking in eyes): muje ap jaise pyar karnevali nahi mila aaj tak(he noticed the environment turn heavy) abtak apki naam se bachta aya…(she gave confused look) ap tak sabse yeh kaha humare rajparivar ki riti ki baje apke izzazat ki bina koi shadi nahi hogi… per ab wo waja bi gaya

Kaira: per humari rajabhishek tho…

Dushyant: ap indrapur maharani nahi bani tho kya hua… yeh sach koi inkar nahi karsakthi ap asali rani gayatri devi ki avatar ho…(she smiled)

Kaira: apko itni achi ladki milegi jho apko palko mei rakege…(dushyant blushed)

Finally after all reunion, rajat left with his family to his home,on the way purchased all needy for his little angel,kaira smiling with his enthusiasm, she felt even little jealous as her little angle chased her entire priority, after shopping they left, he came home… kaira looked the house, it was so neatly arranged just as she ever wanted, before kaira can step in rajat stopped her, she looked him puzzled, in few minutes rajat bought rice kalash and aarti, kaira smiled at his craziness, she did graghapravesh… she felt matured rajat in front of her… rajat busy in arranging room for his little one… kaira left for kitchen..

Rajat: jaan tum chodo, thode der mei tiffin wala ajayga

Kaira(little strict): nahi koi tiffin wiffen ayega abse jho mei banaogi wahi kaogi tum, abse hotel food band hai iss ghar mei…(rajat felt loved happy to hear this tone)

Rajat sat with his little girl who was busy in coloring rajat enjoyed his time with her, she didn't take much time to accept him, both had enough fun, along with paper floor also got colored by them, kaira was so shocked to see the condition of house these father and daughter made

Kaira: kya hai yeh sab (both father and daughter stood with head down, to sakhi) enough of your drawing, go and get fresh, time for dinner…(the little kid ran to her room, to rajat) apko alag se invitation rakun

Rajat after long days had complete family dinner, someone loved, he made sakhi to bed, who enjoying his company, kaira finished her chorus, about to enter in room, rajat closed her eyes from back, she smiled and enter in, when he opened her eyes she was surprised to look entire wall filled with her pictures, and their moments… the cupboard filled with her stuffs, her fav brand of perfumes teddy bears..ect..,

Kaira(tears): rajat yeh sab…

Rajat(huskily): ab samja mei tumareliye kuch shopping kyun nahi kiya (rajat hugged her from behind) mei tumari sath hi jeeraha hoon, yeh sare kapade tumare liya laya tha, meri kaira aya tho yeh karunga wo karunga bahut socha per samne aya tho aasu ki alawa kuch nahi araha hai,(he showed her letter) mere sahara(tears filled her eyes, with smile tare letter in to pieces, rajat was surprised)

Kaira(holding his hands): abse isski zaroorath nahi hai… I love you jaan… (to make situation light)

Rajat: muje laga sakhi ko muje papa bulaneke bahut time lagega

Kaira: yeh tho acha hua, sakhi bilkul mujpe gayi, agar wo tumse gaya tho ab tak moo kolne bahut waqt lagadethi

Rajat(huskily): waise meine sunaye… agar pehle bache ma ape gay tho dusra pita pe jayge… uske bareme kya kyal hai

Kaira(teasing): another kid huh commander?

Rajat(hugged her possessively):mei jho sakhi ki pregnancy ki samay miss kiya wo sab iss bache ki pregnancy mei pura karna chata hoon(tears dwelled up)

Kaira: patha hai rajat jab muje sakhi ke bareme patha chala, muje tumare nishan ko palna hai, issliye mei England se Australia gay, taki bache ki baab ki koi sawal na oote, uski pregnancy ke samay bahut man karthi thi tumare bahu mei ajay…

Rajat: ssshhh… ab bura waqt gay… ab sirf kushiki mooka hai… waise iss moka pe sirf pyar hona hai aasu nahi (he kissed her lips, who blushed hard)

Kaira: rajaaaattttt….

He left her in arms, made her in bed, she with smile opened her arms he gave in, rajat gave kiss in neck, kaira closed her eyes inhaled his fragrance deeply, observed his presence, this was most beautiful feeling she ever had, the days of loneliness, the pain was filled with his presence, mistakes is done by everyone, forgives is the only way to set everything right, because of her one wrong step, her love and kid suffered all these years, she hugged him tightly happy tears flowed her in eyes with his warmth, she bit him hard may be to revenge but he enjoyed the punishment…. They shared the love

At next morning, rajat hand searched for his love, when he did not found, his heart beat stopped once, he opened his eyes immediately, a smile crept in lips when he heard

Voice: naha rahi hoon… (smile turned in to smirk)

He with cat pow entered washroom, she was surprised

Kaira: rajat kya kar rahi ho… sakhi utjayge

Rajat(kissing her neck): bahut man kii na saza deneki, deko kaise kati(he showed love bite) kaise jayge ab mei bureau, tho mera revenge baki hai… (both made washroom as playground)

**In bedroom**

Kaira got ready wearing saree, rajat in his baniyan hugged her, she smiled to see his illusion in mirror, who was kissing her

Kaira: ab bi man nahi bara

Rajat: 5 saal ki duriya ek raat mei kaise barega 5:1 ratio very unfair

Kaira(hit his head): tum sudrogi nahi

Rajat shook his head in no, took sindoor box from her hand, applied it on forehead, she kissed his cheeks, both was busy in embracing each other, they sprung apart when they heard tiny voice

Voice: mamma… papa

Rajra smiled at their little angle who came and hugged them, rajat lift her in arms with good morning kiss, she kissed him back in cheeks…

The family completed, after some years as everyone expected kaira delivered a baby boy… and family lived happily ever after, even they meet some basic family problem, nothing dared to separate, their bond ever… our two love birds happily lived as kaira ever wanted, her happy family, now also she helps her brother with important decision of palace who always seek her suggestion in every matter, but it doesn't affect her family life, **rajra lived happily ever after… **

***** **The end*******

**Finally the story got happy ending our love birds got united… I know bahut log yeh sochege rajat itna kiya fir bi he got her… yar humesha kadwa yade ke sochene mei kya faida jab apni kushi age hai, waise rajat kaira ko deserve nahi kii tho kaira tho apni pyar ko deserve karthi hai na…. I am sorry if anybody got hurt with this climax….**

**Thanks for all people support…. I got extreme support in this story thanks to everyone who loved and supported the story…. Tight hugs to all love you people soooooo much**

**Don't worry I will definitely get back with one rajra story plot tho ready hai but I need to complete all other stories **** love you people take care and miss me and rajra for sure**

**Signing of katiiy**


End file.
